Deal To Love
by macclatte21
Summary: [Chapter 11 UPDATE] Yoongi yang seorang wartawan biasa. Jimin yang seorang artis terkenal. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka saling bersangkutan? / "Dasar mesum!" / "Aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu." / "Apa! Menjadi pembantumu? In Your Dream!" / "Dasar Park sinting!" / BTS fanfiction / Jimin x Yoongi / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Sinar-sinar blitz menyilaukan terlihat bersahut-sahutan. Suara riuh memenuhi ruangan yang ditimbulkan oleh kerumunan wartawan disana. Mulut mereka tak henti-hentinya menyuarakan pertanyaan pada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di belakang sebuah meja panjang di hadapan wartawan-wartawan tersebut.

Tampak seorang wartawan yang tengah berjengit dan mengangkat kamera SLR-nya tinggi dari tengah kerumunan. Mungkin karena faktor badannya yang kelewat mungil, ia tidak bisa memotret obyek yang sedang menjadi sorotan diantara wartawan-wartawan lain. Sesekali ia tersenggol, membuat hasil bidikannya menjadi blur.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai sekarang." Suara berat seorang pria paruh baya terdengar melalui pengeras suara di depannya, membuat semua wartawan yang ada disana sontak terdiam.

Menyiapkan kamera masing-masing untuk bersiap meliput. Wartawan mungil tadi memajukan badannya sedikit demi sedikit di antara celah-celah wartawan lainnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kikuk kepada setiap wartawan yang ia senggol dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada barisan depan. Menyiapkan kamera SLR yang tergantung di lehernya untuk bersiap membidik obyek di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Seorang pria dewasa di bagian tengah mulai berbicara pada khalayak di depannya.

"Jadi perusahaan kami, Jeon Company dan Jung Group, telah bekerjasama dalam mendirikan sebuah resort di Nami island. Kami disini akan meresmikan resort tersebut secara resmi. Untuk itu, saya dan Tuan Jung akan memotong pita sebagai simbol peresmian resort yang merupakan hasil kerja sama kami."

Pria tersebut berdiri bersama pria di sampingnya. Mengambil gunting di sebuah nampan dan mulai memotong pita yang melilit di sebuah bingkai bergambar resort di belakang mereka.

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan resort telah resmi dibuka."

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sinar-sinar flash mulai berkilat kembali membidik orang-orang yang tengah bersalaman di hadapan mereka. Tidak lama, orang-orang ber-jas itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang masih sangat ramai itu.

.

.

Wartawan-wartawan disana mulai merapikan kamera dan alat-alat lainnya, mengingat acara peresmian resort dari dua perusahaan ternama tersebut telah usai. Begitupula dengan wartawan mungil tadi. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari kerumunan wartawan lainnya. Poninya terlihat basah menutupi dahinya.

**Drrttt Drrttt**

Wartawan tersebut merogoh saku celananya, merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Ternyata atasannya. Segera ia menyiapkan suaranya sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobose-"

"Yoongi! Bagaimana dengan liputannya? Kau berhasilkan? Jangan sampai gagal, ini berita besar. Cepat kembali ke kantor dan laporkan liputanmu padaku!"

"Bai-"

**Tut tut tut**

Wartawan yang dipanggil Yoongi tadi terdiam. Diturukannya ponselnya dan ditatapnya. Bibirnya mengkerut dan menatap tajam ponselnya. Umpatan-umpatan mulai ia keluarkan pada bos menyebalkannya itu.

Selalu begitu, tiba-tiba memanggilnya, berbicara sangat cepat dan tidak membiarkannya merespon sedikit pun, lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sepihak.

"Dasar tua menyebalkan. Kau pikir mencari berita tidak susah ha! Paling tidak ucapkan 'terimakasih Yoongi' begitu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi di depan poselnya. Mengatai atasannya yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Yoongi segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan yang baru saja digunakan untuk meresmikan sebuah resort di Nami island itu. Yoongi menyusuri lorong gedung Jeon Company yang lumayan ramai ini. Sesekali ia menyapa wartawan lain yang telah dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dipegang perutnya sambil meremas kaosnya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet dulu."

Laki-laki itu segera berjalan tergesa mencari toilet. Melihat papan nama masing-masing ruangan yang diewatinya. Yoongi bernafas lega, akhirnya ia melihat papan bertuliskan toilet di ujung lorong dan segera memasukinya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi membuka bilik kamar mandi yang sebelumnya dimasukinya dan berjalan keluar. Ia medekati washtafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Ditatapnya wajahnya melalu cermin washtafel. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan lingkar mata tipis yang cukup kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Shh~"

Yoongi membuka matanya lebar seketika. Barusan ia seperti mendengar suara...desahan? Ia melirik arah belakang melalui cermin.

"Pasti hanya imajinasiku, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah." Yoongi mengurut keningnya pelan.

"Shh ah~"

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya mengurut keningnya. Ia membalik badannya dan menatap sekeliling toilet. "Toilet ini sepi, mung-"

"Ah!"

"Oke, sepertinya suara pekikan barusan bukan imajinasiku. Jadi, suara siapa itu?"

Yoongi mulai melangkah berlahan mendekati sudut toilet yang terlihat remang. Suara-suara desahan dan erangan kecil terus menghampiri indera pendengarannya membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tahu betul apa yang tengah terjadi disana saat ini. Yoongi hanya ingin tahu siapa pelaku yang melakukan hal mesum di toilet sebuah perusahaan besar yang sedang ramai ini. Manusia sebodoh apa itu yang melakukannya. Apa mereka tidak takut dipergoki oleh orang-orang yang tengah berada di perusahaan ini?

Yoongi sudah berada di balik sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Kepalanya mulai didongakkan sedikit, mencoba mengintip. Matanya menyipit, di hadapannya saat ini telah tampak dua orang yang tengah saling merangkul dengan bibir saling bertautan liar. Yoongi menahan nafasnya untuk persekian detik. Matanya masih manatap lurus dua orang yang tengah melakukan hal yang err...begitulah.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi mulai mengangkat kameranya. Mengarahkan lensanya pada obyek yang tengah diperhatikannya lalu menekan tombol shoot.

Yoongi yang kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjab menatap kameranya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" katanya tanpa suara. Beruntung ia tidak menyalakan lampu blitznya. Yoongi kembali memperhatikan dua orang itu lagi yang masih tidak sadar tengah diintip olehnya. Yoongi tetap memperhatikan mereka, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin pergi, tapi wajah kedua orang itu belum sama sekali terdeteksi oleh lensa matanya.

"Hatchiiii!"

Yoongi menutup mulutnya cepat, matanya melebar. Ia melihat kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi segera berlari meninggalkan toilet. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin tertangkap telah mengintip dua orang yang tengah berciuman.

Yoongi langsung berlari masih dengan menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia segera menuju basement gedung dan memasuki mobilnya dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah. Keringatnya mengucur dari dahinya.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas kemudi, mencoba meredam rasa gelisahnya. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia baru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila mengintip dua orang yang tengah berciuman."desahnya sambil mengacak surainya yang basah karena keringat.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Segera dihidupkan kameranya dan mencari foto dua orang tadi yang sempat ia foto.

"Ini dia." serunya.

Yoongi menatap gambar yang ditampilkan kameraya. Agak tidak jelas karena dia tidak menghidupkan lampu blitznya tadi. Yoongi mencoba mengezoom foto jepretannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat ia mendekatkan kameranya. Matanya dan otaknya mencoba berkerja sama untuk memastikan siapa yang berada di fotonya itu.

"Ini!"

Yoongi memekik dan melebarkan matanya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan memorinya yang memberi kesimpulan siapa yang telah dia intip di toilet tadi.

"Ini, anak kepala perusahaan Jeon Company kan?"

Matanya masih nyalang menatap wajah yang tengah terpejam di layar kameranya yang di zoom. Yoongi segera menggerakkan jarinya menggeser foto itu untuk melihat siapa lagi satu orang yang tengah berciuman dengan anak kepala Jeon Company itu.

Matanya kembali melebar. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ini artis terkenal itu kan?"

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya.

"Park Jimin?!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai...

Ketemu lagi di ff baru dengan cast MinYoon –lagi– hehehehe...  
Aku tahu kok ini pendek, anggap aja ini hanya prolognya, pengen tahu dulu responnya kayak gimana.

Okelah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima. Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Hatchiiii!"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya menjelajah bibir laki-laki di hadapannya. Dillepaskannya tautan antara mereka dan memundurkan badannya lalu berbalik.

"Siapa disana?" teriaknya kencang. Ada nada kesal di dalamnya.

"Hyung. Ada siapa?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan bibir yang agak membengkak di hadapannya.

"Entahlah. Ayo kita keluar. Bisa rumit jika hubungan kita ketahuan." Jimin mulai melangkah menjauhi tubuh mungil pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu tengah diciumnya tersebut.

"Tapi hyung..." pemuda itu merengek kecil. Merasa kesal kegiatannya dengan Jimin terganggu.

Jimin berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya. "Keluarlah Kook, tunanganmu pasti mencarimu." Jimin kembali berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan pemuda lainnya yang masih menggerutu di dalam toilet.

.

.

Jimin melonggarkan dasinya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang keluar dari toilet. Seseorang tampak menghampirinya lalu membawakan jas yang Jimin lepaskan dan disodorkan padanya.

"Kau kemana hyung? Ada yang melihatku dengan Jungkook." kata Jimin tanpa memelankan langkah kakinya.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ada temanku yang mengajak mengobrol. Lagi pula kenapa kau ceroboh sekali melakukannya disini?" marah laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah manager Jimin yang bernama Namjoon.

Mereka lalu berhenti di depan lift. "Kalau kalian ketahuan ini bisa jadi skandal dan akan berpengaruh pada karirmu." Namjoon masih saja berbicara. Mencoba menyadarkan artisnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Namun Jimin hanya mendengarkannya dengan bosan. Ocehan Namjoon yang seperti ini sudah terlalu sering di dengarnya.

Mereka segera memasuki lift ketika pintu lift telah terbuka lebar di hadapan mereka.

"Kau atasi ini semua hyung. Cari siapa yang melihatku tadi. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." ucap Jimin enteng, tidak peduli dengan Namjoon yang sudah mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh ya! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan orang itu?!" Namjoon agak membentak Jimin. Melihat Jimin yang sama sekali tidak bergeming membuatnya makin kesal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kepalanya mendongak. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan sinar merah diatas pintu lift. Jimin menyeringai kecil melihatnya.

"Di depan toilet tadi ada_ cctv_ kan hyung? Coba kau cari tahu siapa orang yang keluar dari toilet sebelum aku."

Jimin langsung berjalan keluar lift saat pintu lift sudah kembali terbuka dan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar gedung pencakar langit itu. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang menggerutu dengan sikapnya yang acuh.

"Kalau bukan aku yang menjadi managermu, kau pasti sudah mati dibunuh oleh managermu sendiri. Huh!" racau Namjoon sebelum kemudian menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan menuju _basement_.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi tengah berkutat dengan komputernya. Mengerjakan berita yang baru saja diliputnya pagi tadi. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia sudah menghabiskan 5 cangkir kopi malam ini. Atasannya yang tak ber-peri kemanusiaan itu menyuruhnya untuk lembur menyelesaikan majalahnya. Mungkin atasannya sudah gila, pikir Yoongi.

.

.

"Haah! Akhirnya selesai."

Yoongi menguap dengan lebar. Meregangkan badannya sejenak sebelum mematikan komputernya dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. Ia segera bangkit dan meraih ranselnya. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai ke flatnya dan segera bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berada di dalam mobilnya dengan _earphone _yang menyumpal telinga kirinya. Sedangkan tangannya tengah memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Namanya Min Yoongi. Wartawan dari Big Magazine. Pagi hingga siang tadi dia berada di gedung Jeon Company untuk meliput peresmian resort. Tinggal di sebuah flat sendirian. Hanya mempunyai nenek yang tinggal di Daegu. Dan aku yakin dia yang memergokimu dengan Jungkook tadi." suara Namjoon terdengar dari seberang yang hanya di dengarkan oleh Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu panjang lebar begitu hyung. Kau lupa sudah memberiku biodata lengkap serta fotonya?"

Jimin menatap sebuah foto di tangannya. Terdengar Namjoon menghembuskan nafas beratnya diujung telepon. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku di _basement_ gedung Big Magazine." jawab Jimin datar.

"Kau gila? Kau tidak bermaksud menculiknya di tengah malam begini kan?" Namjoon memekik keras. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin sekarang. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam saja menanggapi managernya itu, hingga sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung dan memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Aku tutup ya hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh, jadi kau tenang saja dan tidurlah yang nyenyak." Jimin segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Namjoon. Mengabaikan Namjoon yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Jimin melepas _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya dan segera melajukan mobilnya, mengikuti mobil lain yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung Big Magazine, yang tak lain adalah Yoongi.

Jimin menambah kecepatan mobilnya melihat mobil Yoongi yang melaju makin cepat, bertanda ia sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

Merasa tidak sabar, Jimin segera saja menyalip mobil Yoongi dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan mobil Yoongi, membuat mobil di belakangya itu mengerem secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

Jimin segera keluar dan bersandar pada mobilnya. Melihat pintu mobil di belakangnya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey! Kau punya mata? Bagaimana bisa kau menyetir seperti itu?!" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yoongi membentak Jimin, tangannya terlihat mengelus dahinya yang sepertinya terbentur stir kemudi saat mengerem mendadak tadi.

Jimin hanya menyeringai kecil dan merapatkan mantelnya. "Dingin sekali ya, Min Yoongi-ssi." ucapnya. Ada nada tawa meremehkan di dalamnya.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan. Ditatapnya lekat orang yang sudah mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya dengan menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba memastikan di tengah kegelapan malam siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini.

Setelah menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, matanya melebar kecil.

"Kau? Park Jimin?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengar keterkejutannya. "Jadi kau mengenenaliku ya? Ah, aku lupa aku artis terkenal."

Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi yang tengah memelototkan mata ke arahnya.

"Baiklah langsung saja ke masalahnya."

"Aku tahu kau melihatku di toilet tadi." mulai Jimin, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yoongi tersentak kecil, merasa dirinya sudah tertangkap basah mengintip dua orang yang tengah melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Namun Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan menatap Jimin tanpa minat.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

"Aku mau kau tutup mulut soal kejadian tadi. Kau ingin uang? Aku akan berikan berapa pun yang kau mau." ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak butuh sepeserpun darimu. Kau tahu kan ini bisa jadi skandal besar. Seorang artis sepertimu mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan anak kepala Jeon Company, Jeon Jungkook. Oh, bukankah Jungkook telah bertunangan dengan anak dari kepala Jung Group, Jung Hoseok? Jadi, kau selingkuhannya? Hahaha tidak kusangka."

Jimin menggeram kecil mendengar sindiran dari Yoongi. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya meredam emosi.

Yoongi masih saja tertawa. "Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa kecuali membuat foto kalian berdua yang tengah berciuman menjadi cover majalahku sebagai topik utama besok pagi. Uhh, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan betapa berita itu akan menjadi hot topik selama berminggu-minggu."

"Kau!" bentak Jimin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Hapus fotoku yang telah kau ambil tanpa permisi!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Yoongi balik pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi. "Aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya menantang, balas menatap tajam Jimin. "Aku-tidak-peduli." ucapnya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya kuat. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapat uang pesangonmu besok pagi."

Jimin segera memasuki mobilnya kembali dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menggerutu dan memakinya.

"Awas saja kau Min Yoongi." desisnya sambi memukul stir kemudinya kesal.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi memasuki kantornya dengan malas. Penampilannya tampak berantakan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Lingkar mata yang makin jelas di bawah matanya. Menguap setiap 5 menit sekali. Dan jangan lupakan name tag yang tergantung terbalik di lehernya.

"Annyeong, selamat pagi Yoongi." sapa salah satu teman kantornya. "Kau tidur dengan baikkan Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah. Sesampainya di meja kerjanya ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. Memejamkan sejenak matanya yang terasa berat.

'Ini semua gara-gara artis sialan itu. Aku jadi kurang tidur. Dia membuatku sangat kesal. Awas saja dia, bersiaplah Park sinting fotomu akan terpampang di majalah besok pagi dan akan menjadi skandal besar. Hahaha.'

Yoongi tertawa dalam posisinya yang masih memejamkan mata di atas meja kerjanya. Merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas Jimin yang telah merebut waktu tidurnya yang begitu berharga.

"Umm, Yoongi? Kau tidak apakan?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kekehannya dan membuatnya membuka mata. Diangkat kepalanya dengan malas melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. "Oh Kyungsoo-ah. Ah aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Mau secangkir kopi?" tawarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Kedengarannya cukup bagus."

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan." ucap Kyungsoo dan berlalu setelah Yoongi mengucapkan terimakasih untuknya.

Yoongi mulai menghidupkan komputernya. Mengerjakan berita yang belum terselesaikan olehnya. 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo datang untuk menyerahkan kopi full cream padanya. Yoongi menerimanya dan kembali mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Kyungsoo pergi menghampiri Jongin dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi juga padanya.

Yoongi menyesap kopi paginya sedikit dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah, bos menyuruhmu ke ruangannya."

Suara seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari komputer. Ditatapnya pemuda bereyeliner di hadapannya. "Ada apa Baek hyung?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah aku akan kesana dulu. Terimakasih Baek hyung."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Yoongi segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya. Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk merapikan penampilannya. Tak lupa ia membalik name tag terbalik yang mengalung di lehernya sedari tadi sebelum ia mengetuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah."

Yoongi segera memutar knop pintu setelah atasannya berteriak dengan kencang dari dalam.

"Bos, memanggil saya?"

Yoongi berdiri di depan meja atasannya yang tengah menandatangani file-file di hadapannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya itu menutup semua file di hadapannya dan melepas kaca matanya.

"Duduklah Yoongi." perintahnya yang segera dipatuhi Yoongi.

"Saya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana tapi, Yoongi kau tidak bisa lagi bekerja disini."

Yoongi melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "T-t-tapi kenapa? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi saya harus melakukannya."

Pria paruh baya itu mendorong sebuah amplop cokelat ke hadapannya.

"Barang-barangmu akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarkannya."

"Tapi bos-"

"Maaf Yoongi." atasannya tampak menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih amplop cokelat di hadapannya lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan kepala tertekuk lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa Yoongi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Yoongi keluar dari ruangan atasannya dengan raut wajah lesu.

Yoongi mengehembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku dipecat hyung." desahnya kecewa.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya memekik terkejut. "Apa?! Kenapa?!"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. Ia segera berdiri dan menyampirkan ranselnya. "Aku pergi ya hyung." pamitnya.

Baru selangkah ia berjalan, suara Kyungsoo kini terdengar menginterupsinya. " Yoongi-ah? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Yoongi membalik badannya lagi dan merilirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Umm aku dipecat." jawabnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin hanya bos menyebalkan itu yang bisa menjelaskan. Baiklah, aku pergi ya." pamit Yoongi lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati ya Yoongi-ah." pesan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan gedung -mantan- kantornya. Rasanya berat meninggalkan kantor ini. Walau atasannya sering membuatnya lembur, tapi ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Sudah 3 tahun ia bekerja disini. Dan setelah 3 tahun penuh perjuangan itu, akhirnya ia dipecat tanpa penjelasan.

Yoongi menatap amplop cokelat di tangannya. Tentu saja itu uang pesangonnya. Yoongi mulai membuka amplop cokelat itu untuk menghitung uang di dalamnya. Perhatian Yoongi tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berada dalam amplopnya. Ditariknya kertas itu keluar lalu memasukkan amplopnya ke dalam ransel.

Yoongi membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya. Hanya kertas putih biasa yang dilipat. Berlahan Yoongi membuka lipatan kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

Matanya membelalak. Disana ada sebuah gambar kepala yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ada _caption_ yang berbunyi _'rasakan :p'_

Yoongi mendelik. Matanya kalang kabut membaca tulisan dibawahnya.

**_Untuk Yoongi-ssi yang terhormat.  
Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini wartawan? Oh aku lupa, kau kan sudah dipecat ya? Kkkkk~ :p  
Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal jangan main-main denganku? Ini akibatnya kau tidak menurutiku.  
Oh, kau ingin mendengar ceritaku kenapa bosmu itu bisa memecatmu? Gampang saja, aku mendengar cucu perempuannya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan kau tahu, cucunya adalah fans beratku. Aku menjanjikan pada bosmu untuk menjenguk cucunya. Tentu saja dengan imbalan MEMECATMU! Genius right? :p Oke, nikmati harimu sebagai pengangguran XD_**

**_Park Jimin tampan_**

Yoongi meremas kasar kertas digenggamannya.

"Terkutuk kau Park Jimin!" teriaknya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kena akibatnya. Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja?"

Yoongi segera bergegas ke halte bus. Menunggu bus sebentar lalu memasuki bus yang sudah datang dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan menggerutu dan mengumpat. Menyumpah serapahi Jimin yang telah membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Yoongi akhirnya turun dari bus. Berjalan sebentar dari halte hingga ia tiba di sebuah gedung _agency_ besar. Yoongi mendekat, menatap tajam sebuah foto dalam bentuk banner di hadapannya. Itu gambar Park Jimin sialan itu. Yoongi mulai memasuki halaman gedung dengan emosi membara.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil yang tak asing baginya terparkir di depan gedung. Ia mendekat dan mengecek plat nomornya.

'Ini mobil si Jimin sialan itu.' batinnya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyeringai. Sekelebat ide muncul dari otaknya yang sedang frustasi. Ia segera meninggalkan gedung dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah kembali berdiri di depan mobil Jimin. Tangannya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi penuh. Ia kembali melihat sekeliling. Masih sepi, membuatnya dapat menjalankan aksinya.

Yoongi menyeringai kembali.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda yang bersembunyi di dalam kantung plastiknya sedari tadi. Digenggamnya benda tersebut di kedua tangannya. Mengarahkan dua benda itu tepat di depan mobil Jimin.

"Kau akan terkejut Park Jimin." desisnya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin sedang berada di sebuah ruangan penuh kaca. Musik bergenre hip-hop mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih tersebut, mengiringi tubuhnya yang tengah meliuk sesuai tempo.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan managernya Namjoon memasuki ruang latihan. Duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan dan mengamati pergerakan Jimin melalui cermin.

Jimin yang menyadari kedatangan managernya terlihat cuek. Ia tetap saja bergerak sesuai irama dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan dancenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian musik berhenti. Jimin segera duduk berselonjor dan meneguk sebotol air mineral di sampingnya. Sadar managernya tetap diam, ia akhirnya buka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Nafasnya terdengar memburu karena latihan dance-nya barusan.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak habis pikir Jimin tidak mengerti maksud kedatangannya.

"Wartawan itu dipecat?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Jimin kembali memperlihatkan seringaian lebarnya. "Tentu saja kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya dipecat hyung. Salahnya sendiri, aku sudah memintanya mempertimbangkan tapi dia malah berbuat seenaknya."

"Hei bocah tengik! Kau tidak sadar kau yang berbuat seenaknya?" Namjoon mulai memarahi Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Namjoon untuk mengambil ranselnya.

"Yang terpenting fotoku tidak akan tersebar dan tidak akan ada skandal. Aku pergi." ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan Namjoon yang menggerutuinya.

"Hey bocah tengik! Besok kau ada _shooting_!" teriak Namjoon sebelum Jimin menutup pintu membuat Jimin kembali menengok ke arah dalam ruangan, hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." ucapnya lalu menarik kepalanya kembali dan berjalan pergi.

.

Jimin melewati lorong lantai dasar gedung _agency_ nya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa staff yang dia temui dan menyapanya. Ia segera pergi menuju depan gedung karena mobilnya ia parkirkan disana, terlalu malas untuk menuju _basement_.

Jimin mengambil _earphone_ dan memasangkannya di telinga. Kepalanya digelengkan pelan menikmati alunan musik dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Matanya sesekali terpejam sambil mendendangkan lagu yang didengarnya sambil masih berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sesaat, ia sudah berada di samping mobilnya dan merogoh kunci mobil, tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Matanya telah menatap ke arah depan. Saat itu juga musik di telinganya sama sekali tak terdengar. Matanya melebar menatap kaca depan mobilnya yang tidak mulus lagi.

Ditariknya kasar _earphone_ dari telinganya dan segera turun dari mobilnya.

Ia menatap horor mobilnya. Cairan pilox telah mengotori mobil mewah kesayangannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriaknya kesal. Coretan serta gambar aneh itu benar-benar membuatnya murka. Oh, jangan lupakan kata makian yang ditulis menggunakan spidol di kacanya.

Jimin melihat sebuh note tertempel di kaca mobilnya. Ditariknya kasar lalu segera dibacanya.

Matanya berkilat kesal. Kata-kata yang terangkai dalam kertas itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin membakar hidup-hidup orang yang melakukan ini semua pada mobilnya.

**_'Hey Park Jimin! Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Sebagai hadiah ucapan terimakasihku, aku hias mobilmu. Karena aku lihat mobilmu terlalu biasa. Bukankah karyaku sangat indah? Kau tidak usah repot-repot berterimakasih padaku. Oh iya terimakasih juga untuk suratmu pagi tadi, aku sangat TERSENTUH, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan suratmu itu._**

**_Tertanda _**

**_MIN YOONGI PEMBASMI PARK MESUM!'_**

Jimin meremas kasar kertas tersebut lalu dirobeknya brutal tanpa perasaan. Matanya mendelik menatap hasil karya Yoongi di mobil mahalnya itu.

"MATI SAJA KAU MIN YOONGI!" pekiknya penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii!"

Yoongi menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Seketika ia kembali menyeringai.

Ia menyeruput _milkshake_ nya sedikit. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap seseorang yang tengah mengomel di depan sebuah gedung _agency_ besar di seberang kafe tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dan seseorang yang tengah diamatinya tentu saja Jimin.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan melihat Jimin yang terlihat menghentakkan kakinya, sesekali juga menendang ban mobilnya sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Benar-benar pemandangan indah bagi Yoongi.

.

.

**To Be Contiunued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiiiii...  
Uh, seneng banget karena responnya buat ff ini bagus :D /peluk satu-satu/ Jadi semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya :D  
Umm, aku bener-bener nggak tau kenapa ngebuat Jungkook jadi kayak gini, mianhae baby bunny Kookie/dilelepin/

Nah ayo kita bales review...

**prahantari. dian: **Haiiii... Wah makasih ya hihihi, ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**Kamong Jjong: **Ahaha Yoongi ganggu banget ya kkk~ Ini udah lanjut :D

**KimmyJinV. s: **Aaa Jungkook, my baby Jungkook, belum apa apa udah main kissing sama Jimin/? Hehehe oke ini udah update :D

**nam. junhwa: **Ini udah update :D semoga nggak mengecewakan.

**jiminiebuin: **Kkk~ tau tuh tiba-tiba ngetik beginian/? Ini udah update ya :D

**shinyeonchal: **Jimin mana bisa tobat?/dijambak Jimin/ Ini udah dilanjut :D

**Elsa Mandira: **Yang di toilet udah tau kan siapa hihihi. Oh, nggak akan aku biarkan Jimin mesumin Yoongi hahahaha*ketawa setan* Ini udah dilanjut ya :D

**izz. sweetcity: **Ah aku juga mau ikut ngintip, yuk ngintip bareng-bareng/plak/ Ini udah lanjut nih :D

**jessica. clouds: **Ahahaha aku juga tergila-gila sama kopel ini xD Ini udah lanjut :D

**naranari: **Haha iya nih MinYoon lagi. Iya bener banget, kesannya kayak mereka tukeran couple/? Hehehe semangat juga yaa :D

**N-Yera48: **Nah tuh yang ciuman sama Jimin udah ketahuan, gampang ditebak juga sih._. Dan Yoongi memang diburu Jimin muehehehe xD Ini udah lanjut lagi :D

**Sugasugayoongi: **Hehehe iya tuh Jungkook sama Jimin. Ini udah lanjut kok :D

**Phylindan: **Duh rasanya bener-bener pengen nendang Jimin gara-gara ngapa-ngapain(?) bunny tercinta._. Ini udah lanjut :D

**Amu-i: **Hahaha ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan :D

**yoon: **Ini udah lanjut ya, semoga nggak mengecewakan :D

**minaaa: **Awww makasihhh... *peluk* Hehehe aku emang seneng bikin orang penasaran sih kkk~ Ini udah update ya :D

**tifagyeomi97: **Iya Yoongi dapet berita besar,yah tapi Yoongi udah dipecat._. Ini udah update :D

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review *peluk satu satu lagi*

Last.

Kritik, komen, saran diterima. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Jimin memasuki kembali gedung _agency_ nya dengan kesal. Mulutnya terus mengumpati seseorang bernama Yoongi yang telah berulah dengan mobil mahalnya. Ia membanting pintu ruangan yang beberapa saat yang lalu digunakannya untuk latihan dance.

Namjoon yang masih berada disana sambil memainkan ponselnya terlonjak kaget mendengar bantingan pintu yang disebabkan oleh Jimin. Ia menatap heran ke arah Jimin. "Kenapa lagi? Wajahmu terlihat sangat kesal."

Jimin mendekati Namjoon dan melempar ranselnya ke sofa.

"DIA!" teriaknya.

Namjoon yang tidak mengerti berusaha bertanya lewat tatapan dan ekspresinya, membuat Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Yoongi! Dia mencoret-coret mobilku dengan pilox! Sudah gila mungkin dia! Itu mobil mahal hyung, mahal! Arghhh!" Jimin berteriak frustasi pada Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya memperhatikan Jimin, beberapa setelahnya terdengar tawa nyaring dari Namjoon.

Jimin melirik Namjoon lalu mendengus. Dia sedang kesal dan managernya itu malah menertawakannya? Managernya tidak beda dengan Yoongi menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu ya. Mungkin itu strategi balas dendam. Setimpal lah dengan apa yang kau perbuat padanya." kata Namjoon dengan sisa-sisa tawanya yang masih terdengar.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau begitu aku akan buat strategi balas dendam selanjutnya untuk orang menyebalkan itu." desisnya penuh emosi.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan punggungnya di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langir-langit kamarnya sendu. Dia baru saja dipecat kemarin dan sekarang menjadi pengangguran. Apa yang akan digunakannya hidup selama di Seoul? Dia juga harus mengirim uang untuk neneknya.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ini semua gara-gara orang mesum itu!" dengusnya.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dipandanginya kamera SLR yang diletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa aku jual saja foto artis menyebalkan itu? Aku bisa kaya, itu skandal besar." Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kembali dirinya diatas kasur. "Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya."

**_Kruyukk_**

Yoongi terdiam. Dipeganginya perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Ugh lapar. Semoga di dapur masih ada yang bisa dimakan."

Yoongi segera bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju dapur kecilnya. Buru-buru membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya. Hanya ada sayuran yang sudah layu dan sekotak susu kosong di dalamnya. Yoongi menutup kembali kulkasnya dengan kecewa.

"Aku harus ke supermarket."

Ia berjalan ke kamar kembali. Mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu keluar.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki sebuah minimarket dekat flatnya. Menatapi jajaran mie instan yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. Lalu ia mendesah kecil. "Aku harus berhemat dengan makan mie instan selama aku belum mendapat pekerjaan."

Yoongi meraih beberapa mie instan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Segera membawa keranjang penuh mie instannya ke kasir dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir, lalu mengeluarkan semua mie instannya. Menunggu semua belanjaannya dihitung.

.

"Kau."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Merasa panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, Yoongi membalik badan. Matanya melebar seketika menatap siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Walau orang itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam, Yoongi tentu saja tetap bisa mengenalinya.

"Kau lagi?!" ucap Yoongi. Nada kesal mendominasi ucapannya.

Laki-laki di depannya melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan tampak berekspresi serupa dengan Yoongi. Memelototkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kita masih punya masalah." kata laki-laki itu. Diletakkannya dua kaleng cola di meja kasir dan menarik kasar tangan Yoongi keluar.

"Hey tuan! Belanjaannya? Tuan!" Penjaga kasir yang melihatnya hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Yoongi yang tengah ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Penjaga kasir itu keluar dari minimarket bermaksud menghampiri Yoongi. Namun ia membatu di pintu minimarket dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Itu tadi Park Jimin kan? Omo omo tampan sekali! Kyaaa!" teriak penjaga kasir itu setelah sadar siapa yang tadi menarik paksa pelanggannya.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jimin. Namun usahanya sia-sia, pergerakannya hanya membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin memerah karena Jimin semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong keras tubuh Yoongi ke dalam sebelum ia juga memasuki mobilnya.

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia diam sejenak, membiarkan Yoongi mengurusi sejenak pergelangan tangannya karena cengkeramannya tadi.

"Jadi aku ingin kau tanggung jawab." mulai Jimin.

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin kesal. "Apa?! Tanggung jawab apa?! Harusnya kau yang tanggung jawab padaku karena telah membuat hidupku menderita!"

Yoongi memekik di depan wajah Jimin. Jimin yang tak terima juga balas berteriak pada Yoongi.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah merusak mobilku!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagi pula kau sudah punya mobil lagi kan? Minta saja pada Jungkook, pasti dia akan segera membelikanmu yang baru."

"Itu mobil kesayanganku dan mahal! Jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab akan ku laporkan kau pada polisi!" bentak Jimin.

Yoongi makin melebarkan matanya menatap tajam Jimin. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena telah membuatku dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan. Tuduhan penyuapan."

"Laporkan saja, kau tidak punya bukti. Lagi pula salah bosmu juga yang mau-maunya memecatmu. Berarti kau bukan apa-apa dimatanya!"

Bentakan Jimin barusan membuat Yoongi terdiam. Matanya masih mendelik menatap Jimin yang juga sama keadaannya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Di hembuskan nafasnya berlahan dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar?" tanyanya pelan. Ia tidak mau berargumen lagi dengan Jimin. Perkataan Jimin barusan cukup membuat hatinya sedikit tersinggung.

Jimin yang mendengarnya menyeringai kecil. Merasa Yoongi telah kalah dalam perseteruan mereka.

"Kurasa 100 juta Won cukup." ucapnya.

"Baiklah akan kubay- APA?! 100 JUTA WON?! ITU GAJIKU SELAMA 20 BULAN!" Yoongi berteriak histeris mendengar jumlah nominal yang diminta Jimin.

"DAN KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU DIPECAT DARI PEKERJAANKU! APA YANG BISA AKU GUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBAYARMU HA?! DAUN?!" Yoongi masih berteriak frustasi di depan wajah Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menutup telinganya rapat. Setelah merasa Yoongi sudah berhenti berteriak, Jimin melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita cari solusi." kata Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang tampak sedang berpikir.

20 menit sudah Yoongi menunggu Jimin yang tak juga membuka merasa bosan dan mulai mengantuk. Berlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu!"

Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Yoongi langsung membuka matanya gelagapan dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menyebabkan rasa pening yang menderanya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan menguceknya sebelum kembali menatap Jimin.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi datar dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoongi. "Kau harus jadi pembantuku." ucapnya enteng sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Yoongi yang mulai akan tertidur lagi membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya Jimin.

"Apa? Menjadi pembantumu? In your dream!"

Jimin meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala lalu menyandarkan kepalanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ganti rugi."

Yoongi berdecih pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan film."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Maksudmu aku terlalu banyak 'bermain' drama dan film?"

"Aku akan membayarmu, 1 juta Won sehari. Jadi kau harus bekerja padaku selama 100 hari. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Yoongi tampak berpikir. '1 juta Won sehari? Itu sangat menguntungkan untukku.' pikirnya.

'tapi tunggu...'

"Aku bekerja untukmu untuk melunasi hutangku, berarti aku tidak menerima sepeserpun dari pekerjaanku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu namanya ganti rugi." jawab Jimin.

"Lalu selama aku menjadi pembantumu aku makan apa? Flatku siapa yang membayar? Aku juga harus mengirimi nenekku uang perbulan." jelas Yoongi panjang lebar. Ia tentu saja tak setuju dengan ide satu pihak dari Jimin yang konyol itu.

"Itu gampang, bisa diatur. Tinggal kau mau atau tidak." Jimin melihat cermin untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha berpikir keras dengan tawaran Jimin tadi.

"Baiklah baiklah aku setuju." ucap Yoongi akhirnya dengan tidak rela.

Mendengar itu Jimin kembali menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bekerja mulai besok. Datang ke rumahku pukul 8 tepat."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rumahmu."

Jimin langsung meraih tasnya di jok belakang, mengambil note book dan bolpoin. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana lalu menyobek kasar kertasnya.

"Ini." kata Jimin sembari memberikan sobekan kertasnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menerima kertas itu, membacanya sebentar lalu mengantonginya.

"Yasudah keluar sana." suruh Jimin. Ia kembali memakai kaca matanya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau itu, kau tidak sadar bahwa kau yang telah menarikku paksa? Aku kan tadi sedang-" Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya kembali melebar menatap Jimin.

"BELANJAANKU!" teriaknya. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan keluar. Sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu mobil, Jimin memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

"Apa?!" Yoongi bertanya dengan kesal pada Jimin. Jimin benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia-sia.

"Ambilkan cola-ku tadi. Kau yang bayar ya." ucapnya santai.

Yoongi menggeram lalu menutup pintu mobil Jimin kasar. Ia segera kembali ke dalam minimarket dan menghampiri penjaga kasir.

"Oh mmm maaf, saya ingin mengambil belajanaan saya tadi." kata Yoongi pada penjaga kasir yang tengah merapikan susunan snack di rak. Penjaga kasir itu menoleh dan menatap Yoongi.

"Oh baiklah." katanya lalu berjalan menuju kasir, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Sesampainya di kasir ia segera memberikan satu plastik besar pada Yoongi. "40 ribu Won."

Yoongi mengambil dompetnya lalu menyerahkan uangnya pada penjaga kasir.

"Umm cola laki-laki yang tadi sekalian."

Penjaga kasir itu menyerahkan plastik berisi cola dan uang kembaliannya pada Yoongi. "Cola untuk Jimin oppa gratis." kata penjaga kasir itu sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menatap aneh perempuan di hadapannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera keluar dari minimarket tersebut dan menghampiri mobil Jimin yang masih terparkir di depan minimarket. Langsung saja ia buka pintu mobil Jimin dan melempar plastik berisi dua kaleng cola itu ke pangkuan Jimin dan segera menutup pintu mobil keras.

"Dasar, tak bisakah ia lembut sedikit?" racau Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jimin menjalankan pelan mobilnya mengikuti Yoongi dengan membuka atap mobilnya.

"Hey jangan lupa besok pagi datang ke rumahku. Pukul 8 tepat." seru Jimin dari dalam mobil.

Yoongi tak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali. Ia tetap berjalan mengabaikan Jimin.

"Hey!" seru Jimin sekali lagi.

Yoongi yang kesal menghentakkan kakinya keras. "Iya iya aku akan datang!" teriaknya.

Jimin melihat reaksi Yoongi dengan tersenyum merehmehkan pada Yoongi. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Dan Jimin langsung menancap gasnya berkecepatan tinggi, membuat debu-debu menghujani tubuh Yoongi.

"Park Jimin sialan!" teriak Yoongi keras. Mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir debu-debu yang menghujaninya dan membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali.

Jimin yang samar-sama mendengar teriakan Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri jalanan perumahan elit, kepalanya tampak mendongak, melihat nomor setiap rumah yang dilewatinya. Sedangkan tangannya membawa selembar kertas yang dibacanya berulang-ulang.

Tidak lama, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat besar dibalik pagar besi tinggi. Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap beranda lantai dua dengan tangan yang menaungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Setelah yakin itu rumah yang ditujunya, Yoongi berjalan mendekati rumah itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya menekan bel. Tidak lama, terdengar suara seseorang melalui interkom.

"Siapa?" tanya suara itu.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada alat itu. "Ini aku."

Pagar di depannya segera terbuka secara otomatis. Segera ia melewati pagar itu lalu ditutupnya dengan kaki hingga menutup kembali. Yoongi melewati halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan terkagum. Tidak sengaja ia melihat ke arah pintu, Jimin sudah menunggunya disana. Cepat-cepat Yoongi menaiki anak tangga dan berdiri di depan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau terlambat 5 menit."

Mendengar itu Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya. "Salahkan halaman rumahmu yang terlalu luas."

Jimin memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. "Masuklah." suruh Jimin.

Yoongi memasuki rumah Jimin. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan dominan warna putih itu. Barang-barang mewah tertata rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

Melihat Yoongi yang melupakannya, Jimin berdeham.

"Sudah puas melihat rumahku?" tanyanya.

Yoongi menoleh setelah mendengar suara Jimin. "Iya iya."

Jimin berjalan melewati Yoongi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu rumahnya. Ia menaiki tangga tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun pada Yoongi, meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sendirian.

Yoongi yang ditinggal begitu saja melihat bingung ke arah Jimin yang tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku harus apa disini?" tanya Yoongi sebelum Jimin mencapai puncak tangga yang dinaikinya.

"Tunggulah dulu." suruh Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menurut. Ketika melihat Jimin telah menghilang di lantai dua, ia berjalan mendekati sofa panjang dan mendudukinya, melihat-lihat kembali keadaan rumah Jimin. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan rapi di meja samping sofa. Di raihnya foto itu. Tampak Jimin dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya bersama Jimin saat tampil di tv, kalau ia tidak salah mengingatnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu mengaku sebagai manager Jimin. Yoongi meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto lain di dekatnya. Ada seorang anak remaja yang mirip dengan Jimin bersama seorang pria dewasa. Yoongi tersenyum menatap foto itu, Jimin terlihat lucu disana. Lalu dia tertawa kecil, 'Remaja ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria mesum.' batinnya.

Yoongi lalu berdiri dari duduknya, melihat foto-foto lain yang tergantung di dinding. Sebagian besar foto Jimin bersama managernya.

Mata Yoongi tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah bingkai foto. Ada empat orang di dalamnya. Ada seorang pria paruh baya, namun bukan pria yang bersama Jimin remaja tadi, seorang wanita yang mungkin tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan pria tadi namun masih terlihat cantik. Jimin berdiri di belakang mereka.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, Jimin terlihat memaksakan senyumnya dalam foto itu. Lalu mata Yoongi beralih menatap seorang lagi di samping Jimin. Yoongi menatap lekat seseorang itu. Keningnya kembali mengkerut. Laki-laki yang tersenyum hangat dalam foto itu terlihat sangat familiar bagi Yoongi.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tiba-tiba suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik dan melihat Jimin sudah duduk di sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Yoongi menatap bingung Jimin. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada disana?

"Jangan-jangan kau fansnya ya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi makin menatap bingung Jimin. Matanya kembali menoleh ke arah foto tadi. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan ikut menatap foto tersebut.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tau. Tapi karena kau pembantuku sekarang, kurasa kau harus tahu dan harus menjaga ini." kata Jimin.

"Aku adik dari Kim Seokjin." lanjutnya.

Yoongi terkaget dengan ucapan Jimin. Ia menunjuk Jimin lalu menunjuk foto yang tergantung itu. Bibirnya terbuka menatap Jimin.

"Kau adik Kim Seokjin?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Adik kakak yang berbeda marga?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin kembali duduk di atas sofa. "Eommaku menikah dengan Appa Seokjin hyung. Yah begitulah"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, matanya sedikit menerawang. Lalu ia kembali duduk di samping Jimin.

"Tidak ku sangka, artis idolaku kakak dari orang mesum ini." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Bermaksud menggoda Jimin.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jimin dengan suara melengking mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat Jimin yang sudah mulai jengkel karenanya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang digenggam Jimin.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Jimin melihat arah pandang Yoongi. Diletakkannya kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Ini surat perjanjian."

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa mendengarnya."Ada surat perjanjian juga?"

"Tentu saja. Tanda tanganilah, aku sudah." kata Jimin.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dibacanya surat perjanjian itu dengan seksama.

"Tidak boleh menyebarkan fotomu?" tanya Yoongi. Iseng.

"Tentu saja. Jika foto itu sampai tersebar, kau akan mati." kata Jimin sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan lehernya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah semua persyaratanmu." Yoongi menandatangani surat itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya, memeriksa sebentar surat perjanjian mereka itu sebelum menyimpannya di dalam laci. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja.

"Ini." Jimin menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mantap pakaian di tangan Jimin dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menunjuk ragu pakaian yang berada di genggaman Jimin. "Jangan bilang..."

"Hukumanmu karena telah terlambat."

Jimin membuka lipatan pakaian itu sehingga terlihat bentuk pakaian itu seutuhnya. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya kasar menatap pakaian yang dipamerkan Jimin.

Lalu terlihat Jimin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang pakaian itu. "Memakai pakaian maid selama sehari sepertinya tak apa." ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin masih duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia tengah menunggu Yoongi yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian maid yang disuruhnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah menolak habis-habisan. Tapi Jimin kemudian mengambil surat perjanjian mereka dan membacakan perjanjian point ke-4 'tidak boleh menolak apa yang majikan suruh.' Mendengarnya Yoongi langsung meraih pakaian maid tersebut dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi sesuai arahan Jimin setelah berhasil mendorong keras Jimin dan memukulnya.

Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi yang telah menghilang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Terlalu lelet bagi Jimin yang tidak suka menunggu. Mungkin Yoongi malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian memalukan seperti itu. Jimin kembali larut dalam permainan ponselnya menunggu Yoongi yang tidak segera kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba mengisi pendengarannya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang yang dimainkannya sejak tadi.

Ia menatap Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat karamel dihiasi dengan bando maid. Pipinya tampak memerah karena malu dengan bibirnya yang digigit. Pakaian maid itu melapisi sempurna tubuh mungil Yoongi. Roknya yang pendek hanya menutupi setengah pahanya membuat kaki rampingnya yang putih bersih terekspos jelas. Jimin kembali menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Bagus." katanya pelan.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Penampilan Yoongi saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup entah mengapa. "Ah mmm, ak-aku ke kamar dulu. Kau bersihkan saja rumah."

Jimin segera melangkah tergesa pergi ke kamarnya setelah melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Yoongi mulai mengambil kemoceng yang berada di dapur dan mulai membersihkan bingkai-bingkai foto dan perabotan lainnya.

Saat ia sedang asyik membersihkan perabotan rumah Jimin, suara bel rumah tiba-tiba terdengar. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan perabotan rumah Jimin dan berjalan menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya.

"Annyeonghase- HA?!"

Yoongi memekik keras saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Matanya membulat menatap seseorang di depanya.

"KIM SEOKJIN!" teriak Yoongi keras.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai...ketemu lagi :D  
Gimana chap ini? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya...

Maaf kali ini nggak bisa bales reviewnya, ya karena sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok:D Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review.  
Dan maaf buat yang nungguin ff Gone*kalo ada* aku belum bisa ngelanjutinnya, bener-bener belum ada ide dan aku terlalu sibuk. Tugas sama ulangan bener-bener menumpuk, aku juga harus ngurusin kepentingan organisasi, rapat ini itu, dan lain-lainnya. Buat sekedar baca ff aja nggak sempet, kelas 9 itu sibuk banget ya-_-

Oiya, aku juga buat ff oneshot baru hihihi JinV sih, mungkin kalo minat bisa dibaca.

Last,

Komen, kritik, saran diterima.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang memandang heran dirinya. Matanya membulat, menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja artis idolamu berada di hadapanmu? Dan mungkin merangkap menjadi, _first love_ mu?

.

Yoongi meremas bulu-bulu kemocengnya dangan gugup. Berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Seokjin masih menatap Yoongi heran. Bingung kenapa ada orang lain di rumah adiknya. Matanya memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara lembut Seokjin menerpa indera pendengarannya, membuat Yoongi makin melebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa suara Seokjin seakan begitu menyejukkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Baru saja Yoongi akan menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, tapi suara Jimin yang menurut Yoongi cempreng itu sudah terdengar, membuatnya terpaksa harus mengatupkan kembali bibirnya.

Jimin melihat sekilas Yoongi yang bertingkah aneh dengan raut wajah mengerikan -menurutnya-. Segera Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar tidak menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan tamu yang tak lain adalah hyungnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin datang? Masuklah." kata Jimin lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Seokjin.

Yoongi kembali meremas bulu kemocengnya hingga beberapa terlepas saat melihat Seokjin berjalan melewatinya dan membalas senyumannya. Ia terus memandang Seokjin yang kini duduk di sofa _single_ dekat dengan Jimin.

Ekor matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Jimin, seketika senyumnya lenyap dan terganti dengan dengusan pelan melihat Jimin yang memelototkan mata padanya, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dan Seokjin dengan malas.

.

.

"Buatkan kami minum." perintah Jimin.

"Ya." jawab Yoongi dengan suara yang dilembutkan.

Yoongi berbalik dan bersiap pergi, namun suara Jimin lagi-lagi terdengar membuatnya berhenti dan membalik badannya lagi.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kami ingin minum apa?" tanya Jimin, menaikkan volume suaranya.

Yoongi menghirup nafas dalam. "Ingin minum apa?" tanyanya melihat Seokjin.

"Terserah saja." jawab Seokjin.

Dengan malas pandangannya beralih pada Jimin.

"Aku juga terserah saja."

Mendengar itu Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. 'Kalau begitu kenapa menyuruhku bertanya sinting?' batin Yoongi kesal.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh emosi di depan Seokjin.

Yoongi membuka matanya kembali dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya. Matanya memandang kesal Jimin yang kentara sekali sedang menahan tawanya. Ia segera berbalik, pergi menuju dapur tanpa memedulikan Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka semua lemari yang ada di dapur. Sedikit terkagum karena semua bahan makanan disana sangat lengkap. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia akhirnya meraih sebuah kotak teh. Mengambil dua cangkir dan memasukkan kantung teh ke masing-masing cangkir untuk diseduhnya.

Yoongi meraih stoples gula dan memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu cangkir. Saat ia akan menyendokkan gula ke dalam cangkir satunya, matanya melihat stoples bertuliskan garam di depannya.

Ide jahil kembali muncul memenuhi otaknya. Membuatnya menyeringai dan meraih stoples itu.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Seokjin duduk sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang statusnya adalah adik tirinya yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Tak lama, Jimin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"_Shooting_nya di tunda. Hah! Malam ini aku ada _shooting variety show_." Jimin menyandarkan dengan nyaman kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Hyung ada apa kemari?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Seokjin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, sebulan ini kita sibuk dan jarang bertemu. Kau juga jarang berkunjung ke rumah." jawab Seokjin menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Jimin hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Kepalanya masih bersandar dengan mata yang berlahan ia pejamkan.

"Omong-omong, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Seokjin. Ia penasaran juga dengan siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi.

"Pembantu baruku." jawab Jimin datar.

"Bagaimana dengan Song ahjumma?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Jimin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa sedikit melirik Seokjin. "Aku menyuruh Song ahjumma untuk libur dulu selama 100 hari. Aku merasa Song ahjumma perlu libur."

"100 hari? Dimana kau temukan perempuan yang mau kau jadikan pembantu itu?" Seokjin kembali bertanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan orang yang disebut Jimin sebagai pembantu barunya tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, Jimin buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Seokjin. "Percayalah hyung, ia laki-laki bukan perempuan."

Seokjin menatap bingung Jimin. Alisnya dikerutkan. Seokjin agak kaget juga mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Laki-laki? Kau yakin? Tapi, pakaiannya?"

"Dia terlambat 5 menit. Aku menyuruhnya memakai pakaian itu untuk hukuman."

"Eyy... Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Jimin berdecih pelan. "Kau tahu hyung, aku orang yang sangat memperhatikan ketepatan waktu."

"Kau saja pernah terlambat menjemputku di _airport_." kata Seokjin dengan selingan tawa.

Jimin memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. "Itu karena aku tertidur hyung."

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu berniat untuk membalas, ingin kembali menggoda Jimin. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menggoda Jimin

Mereka berdua serempak menatap orang yang baru saja datang ke ruang tamu menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi. Saya mau mengantarkan minum."

Yoongi segera berjalan mendekati meja dan membungkuk, meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh ke atas meja.

"Semoga menikmati." ucap Yoongi sambil memeluk nampan yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Hey Yoongi! Hati-hati dengan rokmu, _underwear _mu bisa saja terlihat jika kau membungkuk terlalu rendah seperti itu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Matanya sudah mendelik lebar.

Apa-apaan kata-katanya barusan? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darinya?!

.

Dasar otak mesum!

.

"Dasar mesum. Aku lebih tua, jadi panggil aku hyung." desis Yoongi. Sekarang, ia tidak peduli walaupun ada Seokjin di hadapannya.

Nampan dipelukannya juga sudah ia remas-remas, rasanya ia ingin menamparkan nampan di pelukannya itu tepat ke bibir Jimin.

"Ji-Jimin. Kau terlalu kasar." Seokjin mencoba menengahi mereka berdua.

Namun merasa ia tidak didengarkan, Seokjin meraih cangkir teh di atas meja dan menyodorkannya untuk adiknya itu. "Mi-minum teh mu saja ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin meraih cangkir tehnya dan segera meneguknya cepat.

Namun sebelum Jimin benar-benar meneguknya, Yoongi berbalik dengan seringai yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

Baru selangkah Yoongi berjalan, terdengar suara semburan air dan gerutuan dari arah belakangnya. Membuat Yoongi menyeringai makin lebar.

.

"Asin!" teriak Jimin setelah menyemburkan teh yang sempat ia minum.

Yoongi berbalik lalu melihat jimin yang ekspresinya sangat menggelikan baginya.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah membedakan antara gula dan garam. Maaf tuan Jimin. Dan semoga minumannya bisa membersihkan mulut kotormu itu."

Yoongi segera kembali ke dapur. Dia terus tertawa dalam hati, merasa puas jebakannya bisa terlaksana dengan lancar.

'Rasakan Park Jimin mesum!'

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi melepas apron birunya dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Menata semua makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya.

Rasanya ia sedikit lega. Memasak memang merupakan cara terbaik untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Park Jimin mesum! Makan malam sudah siap!" Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jimin yang masih berada di kamarnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk memanggil Jimin ke kamarnya. Walaupun Jimin majikannya sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat setelah teriakannya, terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke ruang makan. Sosok Jimin mulai terlihat, penampilannya sudah sangat rapi. Jimin segera duduk dan melihat semua makanan yang sudah tertata di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa masak juga ternyata." kata Jimin datar. Menyembunyikan nada kagumnya karena makanan-makanan yang sudah Yoongi masak terlihat lezat.

Kemudian Jimin menatap penuh selidik Yoongi yang berdiri di seberangnya. "Jangan-jangan ada racun di dalamnya. Kau berniat meracuniku seperti tadi siang kan?" tanyanya menuduh.

Yoongi tampak berdecih kesal. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi aku sedang malas membunuh orang. Sudah cepat makanlah."

Jimin menatap sebentar Yoongi. Ia mengendikkan bahunya lalu mulai memakan makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

Sementara Yoongi mulai menarik kursi di hadapannya dan mendudukinya berlahan. "Mau kemana rapi begitu?"

"Ada _shooting variety show_."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Jam berapa aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya.

Jimin tampak mengunyah nasi dimulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia telan. "Kau jaga rumah sampai aku pulang."

"Apa? Hey jam berapa kau pulang? Jika terlalu larut tidak akan ada bus yang tersisa."

"Mobilmu kemana?"

"Yeah katakanlah, itu mobil kantor."

Jimin menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan sumpitnya. "Kalau begitu menginap saja disini."

Yoongi menatap Jimin jengah, "Kau gila?"

Jimin meneguk cepat segelas air putih di sampingnya hingga habis. "Kamar tamu ada di sebelah kamarku." Katanya lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Yoongi bergumam tak jelas karena keputusan Jimin barusan, sambil merapikan alat makan. Diletakkannya semua peralatan yang dipakai Jimin ke dalam wastafel lalu berjalan keluar menyusul Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dilihatnya Jimin yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mau kubukakan pagar?" tanya Yoongi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada satpam kalau malam. Aku pergi ya. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas makananmu." Jimin segera menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Kalau ada satpam kenapa menyuruhku menjaga rumah? Dasar autis."

Yoongi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Kembali menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan merapikan dapur. Setelah selesai, Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya sudah terasa sangat lengket dan ia benar-benar butuh yang namanya mandi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air, Yoongi keluar dengan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tubuhnya juga masih terbalut _bathrobe_ putih.

Ia berjalan untuk menuju kamarnya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati TV LED di ruang tengah.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meraih remote TV. Menghidupkannya dan menggonta-ganti chanel.

Jarinya berhenti bergerak menekan tombol remote ketika ia melihat wajah seseorang yang telah dilihatnya seharian ini tampil di layar kaca. Ia meletakkan remote lalu menyamankan duduknya. Mencoba menikmati _variety show_ yang menampilkan Jimin sebagai bintang tamunya.

.

.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, Yoongi terlihat beberapa kali mendengus, melihat sikap Jimin yang menurutnya terlihat sangat sok. Sok tampan, sok manis, sok imut. Pokoknya Jimin itu sok sekali. Menyebalkan.

.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya ke atas sofa saat _host_ acara tersebut memanggil _guest star_ berikutnya. Matanya menatap layar TV lekat, hingga seorang laki-laki keluar dan duduk di samping Jimin.

Itu...

Kim Taehyung.

Tentu saja Yoongi mengenalnya. Disamping ia juga adalah artis terkenal, tapi ia juga...

_"__Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Kim Seokjin?"_

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berdenyut saat _host variety show_ tersebut bertanya pada Taehyung. Yoongi merapatkan wajahnya ke lutut. Matanya masih menatap Taehyung yang tampak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

_"__Kami memang dekat, tetapi kami hanya berteman."_

Terdengar suara _host_ yang menyoraki Taehyung, tidak percaya dengan penuturan yang Taehyung berikan. Tetapi Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Lengannya lalu terangkat, merangkul bahu Jimin di sebelahnya.

_"__Kami juga berteman dekat, apa kau akan mengira kami pacaran juga?" _tanya Taehyung. Mencoba bercanda pada _host_ acara tersebut dengan diselingi tawanya.

Yoongi buru-buru mematikan TV dan bergegas ke kamar. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan sekarang. Yeah, walaupun alasan utamanya mematiakan TV tentu saja karena seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Meraih piyama yang dipinjamkan oleh Jimin dan memakainya.

Yoongi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Agak kebesaran memang, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada pakaian _maid_ yang dipakainya selama seharian ini.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kembali memikirkan hubungan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Memang hubungan mereka sedang menjadi _hot topic_ akhir-akhir ini. Oh, jangan lupakan Yoongi yang dulunya seorang wartawan.

Foto mereka berdua juga sudah banyak tersebar di dunia maya. Semakin membuat Yoongi merasa sesak saja. Saat ini Yoongi merasa tengah menjadi _fansgirl _yang patah hati karena idolanya -_first love _nya- tengah digosipkan dengan artis lain. Yeah, setidaknya Yoongi tidak menangis meraung-raung mendengar gosip itu. Setidaknya, belum.

Yoongi kembali menatap cermin. Kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya disana.

'Aku hanya_ fans _nya, mana mungkin aku akan menjadi kekasihnya?' batin Yoongi. 'Ia lebih pantas dengan Taehyung yang sesama artis. Kurasa Taehyung tidak buruk.'

Yoongi memukul pelan kepalanya karena pikirannya barusan. 'Aku bisa bertanya pada Jimin.'

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap ranjang yang terlihat nyaman di belakangnya. "Ku pikir dia hanya akan meninggalkan selembar kain untukku tidur. Tak kusangka dia bisa baik juga. Baiklah waktunya tidur."

Yoongi mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya di atas kasur. Menarik selimut dan membiarkan dirinya bergumul di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan Yoongi belum tertidur. Ia terlalu sibuk bergonta ganti posisi sejak 10 menit terakhir.

Ia mendudukkan badannya, raut wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Kenapa badanku gatal sekali sih?"

Yoongi terus menggaruk punggungnya yang terasa sangat gatal. Dia menatap sekeliling ruang kamarnya. Bahkan seekor nyamukpun tak ada disini. Lalu apa yang membuat badannya segatal ini?

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda berbentuk tabung yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, diletakkan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan pada labelnya. Setelah berhasil membaca label botol itu, Yoongi menggeram keras dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Mati saja kau Park sialan!"

Yoongi berlari kembali menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Membuka semua pakaiannya dan menghidupkan _shower_. Membiarkan air dingin dari shower menyejukkan kulitnya yang begitu gatal. Ia menggosok seluruh badannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa gatal yang disebabkan oleh Jimin yang menaburkan bedak gatal di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku nanti Park Jimin!" teriaknya sangat kesal, masih sambil menggosok seluruh badannya menghilangkan rasa gatal yang menderanya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Jimin baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali di rumahnya setelah menjalani _shooting _sebuah _variety show_.Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan mata agak mengantuk. Segera menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

Karena merasa sangat haus, ia keluar dari kamar, bermaksud pergi ke dapur. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melewati sebuah kamar tepat di samping kamarnya sendiri. Itu kamar yang dipakai Yoongi untuk menginap.

Oh, Jimin ingat, sebelum ia pergi tadi ia sempat menaburkan bubuk gatal di tempat tidur Yoongi. Jimin yang merasa penasaran berlahan menyentuh knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Didongakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kosong.

Ia tidak melihat Yoongi tertidur disana. Namun ia yakin Yoongi sudah terkena jebakannya dengan melihat seprai dan selimut yang sangat berantakan.

Jimin menutup pintu kamar dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Belum sempat ia melangkah, matanya menangkap surai kecokelatan yang dikenalinya, terlihat dari balik sofa. Jimin berjalan mendekati sofa ruang tengahnya. Menatap seseorang yang tertidur disana.

Dan Jimin mendapati Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa. Diliriknya tubuh Yoongi, hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_.

"Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku dengan berpenampilan seperti ini? Kau ingin menjebakku? Maaf ya, kau tidak akan bisa menggodaku." Ujar Jimin. Oh, apakah Jimin lupa pagi ini ia sudah dibuat tergoda dengan penampilan Yoongi yang dibalut dengan pakaian _maid?_

Jimin langsung saja berbalik, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya disana, ia segera membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol air mineral.

Jimin meneguknya dengan cepat karena begitu haus. Tetapi saat itu juga, tenggorokkannya terasa sangat sakit, lidahnya terasa seperti terbakar karena rasa pedas, begitupula matanya yang mulai berair. Ia menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya dan membolak-balik botol di tangannya.

.

Air merica.

.

Jimin mendelik membaca tulisan di botolnya. "Siapa yang menaruh air merica di dalam botol air mineral dan memasukkannya ke kulkas?"

Jimin segera berjalan ke _wastafel_, lidahnya benar-benar butuh penawar dari rasa menyiksa itu. Rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan air yang sempat ditelannya.

Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh keran air, badannya terpeleset jatuh ke lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Aww..." erang Jimin kesakitan.

Jimin benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat ini, apalagi rasa merica itu masih melekat di lidahnya dan membuat tenggorokannya sangat sakit hingga terbatuk berkali-kali. Jimin memukulkan tangannya yang mengepal ke atas kantai.

"Min Yoongi kau benar-benar sialan!" teriaknya kencang.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia menguap lalu melihat jam yang tergantung di atas TV. Sudah pukul 01.25 dini hari.

Ia mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Apa Jimin sudah pu-"

_"__Min Yoongi kau benar-benar sialan!"_

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Lalu kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang segera ia tutup dengan tangannya. "Ups!"

Ia segera membalik badannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal sofa untuk meredam tawanya yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Jebakannya kali ini sukses lagi.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi sudah rapi di meja makan, sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti panggangnya. Tepat saat ia menggigit rotinya, Jimin datang dengan jalannya yang agak terpincang. Tangannya memegangi pinggangnya dan sesekali meringis. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap dengan tajam Yoongi yang sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi datar. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Jimin.

Jimin mendecih. "Jangan sok tidak tahu."

Yoongi lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan Jimin dan terus melanjutkan kunyahannya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Yoongi tetap tidak mempedulikan Jimin.

Tidak lama, Jimin kembali datang dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ayo buat kesepakatan ulang." katanya, mendorong surat perjanjian mereka ke tengah meja.

Yoongi hanya melirik kertas itu tanpa minat. "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya, kenapa sekarang minta diubah? Dasar tidak kompeten." Cela Yoongi disela kunyahannya.

Jimin memutar malas bola matanya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Ayo kita tambahkan point 'tidak boleh menjahili majikan.'" Ucapnya sambil mulai menulis di kertas itu.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung saja menarik kasar kertas perjanjian mereka dari Jimin. "Majikan? Hanya majikan? Tidak adil, mana bisa begitu? Pembatu juga butuh hiburan."

"Hiburan? Tonton saja drama atau filmku." kata Jimin sambil meraih roti panggangnya dan menggigitnya.

Yoongi menyentuh dadanya. "Bisa mual aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Membuat Jimin yang menyadarinya segera menarik kembali kertas perjanjian mereka paksa.

"Tidak boleh menjahili satu sama lain." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengambil pulpen dan menambahkan kalimat yang ditulis Yoongi. "Jika terpaksa tidak apa-apa lah." Gumamnya.

"Perjanjian macam apa itu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa merespon, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya."Aku ada_ shooting_ hari ini. Kau harus ikut. Oh iya, bersihkan rumahku dulu." Perintahnya.

Yoongi tampak berdeham sebentar. "Kau tidak lihat rumahmu sudah mengkilat begini?"

"Yasaudahlah, aku mandi dulu. Begitu saja marah. Dasar galak." Racau Jimin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi memelototkan matanya melihat kepergian Jimin yang sempat mengatainya tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut, menampakkan jika ia sangat sebal pada orang yang baru saja menjadi lawan bicaranya. Lalu pandangannya berubah, ia memandang aneh Jimin yang masih dapat terjangkau oleh pengelihatannya.

"Eh, sudah tidak pincang lagi? Apa tadi dia hanya akting? Ah, apa peduliku?"

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Seokjin tampak duduk di sebuah butik ternama. Ia duduk tepat di depan sebuah bilik ganti dengan banyak pegawai butik berdiri di depannya. Tidak lama, bilik ganti di depannya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disana

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya laki-laki itu antusias.

Seokjin menatap laki-laki itu dari atas hingga bawah lalu tersenyum. "Bagus. Kau cocok memakai apa saja Taehyungie."

Taehyung berbalik, menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin bilik ganti. "Apa tidak terlalu mencolok?" keluhnya, sambil merapikan penampilannya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memegang bahunya. "Kau akan tampak selalu sempurna di mataku."

Mendengar pujian Seokjin, Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Seokjin melalu cermin. "Ini sebabnya banyak gosip beredar. Kemarin aku menjadi bintang tamu _variety show_ bersama Jimin. _Hos_t acara itu menanyakan soal hubungan kita."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Taehyung berjalan keluar bilik ganti, melihat-lihat rekomendasi pakaian yang dibawa para pegawai butik tersebut, dengan Seokjin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku jawab kita hanya berteman. Memang begitu kan faktanya?"

Seokjin hanya diam, memperhatikan punggung kecil di depannya. "Ya, hanya berteman." desisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Taehyung!"

Taehyung dan Seokjin serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang pria dengan dandanan nyentriknya yang baru saja memasuki butik.

"Oh Mister Kang." sapa Taehyung.

Pria itu adalah Mister Kang, perancang busana terkenal yang juga merupakan pemilik butik ternama langganan Taehyung ini.

Mister Kang tampak menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Wow, kau tampak mengagumkan dengan pakaian itu." ucap Mister Kang memuji, yang hanya dijawab Taehyung dengan tawa.

"Kau membawa pacarmu Taehyung-ah? Oh, Seokjin _'kan_?"

Seokjin yang mendengar namanya disebut segera membungkukan badannya sedikit pada Mister Kang.

"Hahaha, ternyata anda juga mengikuti gosip? Kami hanya berteman." jelas Taehyung tidak ingin terjadi salah paham.

Mister Kang mengamati mereka dengan mata memicing, meneliti dua orang di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Uhm, kalian sungguh serasi, kenapa tidak pacaran saja? Banyak wartawan di sekitar sini. Aku kira ada apa, ternyata kalian berdua berkunjung ke butikku." Mister Kang tertawa kecil, lalu ia tampak melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oh aku harus ke atas. Ada _clien VVIP_ sudah menunggu. Pilihlah yang kau suka Taehyung-ah. Aku akan beri diskon spesial untukmu."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula Seokjin.

"Hubungi aku jika kalian berdua butuh busana pengantin." ucap Mister Kang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung sebelum memakai kaca mata hitamnya kembali dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Taehyung tertawa sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Mister Kang, sikunya sibuk menyenggol lengan Seokjin beberapa kali. "Apa kita benar-benar terlihat serasi?" tanya Taehyung, mendongak menatap Seokjin di sampingnya.

Seokjin hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Melihat itu, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan kembali ke bilik ganti.

"Aku ambil yang ini." kata Taehyung pada pegawai butik lalu menutup pintu untuk mengganti pakaiannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung telah berdiri di depan kasir. Menunggu pakaiannya untuk dibungkus. Setelah menerima _paper bag_ berisi pakaiannya, ia segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun sebuah tangan terulur dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku saja yang bayar." kata Seokjin sambil memberikan _credit card_nya pada pegawai butik.

"Eh, terimakasih hyung."

.

Seokjin langsung saja menggandeng tangan Taehyung setelah menerima kembali _credit card_nya, menuntunnya keluar butik. Di luar butik, mereka sudah disambut oleh banyak wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya menghujani mereka dengan banyak pertanyaan dan terus mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Seokjin segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taehyung dan membantunya masuk. Lalu ia sendiri juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan semua wartawan yang masih bergerombol, menanyakan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya. Lagi-lagi foto Seokjin dan Taehyung beredar. Jarinya terus meng-_scrool _layar ponselnya, memperhatikan foto-foto terbaru Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Aaah dadaku." desisnya pelan.

Yoongi terus menatap layar ponselnya dengan fokus. Berhubung Jimin belum menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi. Ia terus berkonsentrasi membaca setiap komentar _natizen_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Namun konsentrasinya harus terganggu dengan dering telepon yang terdengar nyaring menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Dengan malas Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya di karpet dan berjalan ke sumber suara.

Yoongi menatap sebentar telepon yang terus berdering tersebut. "Eh tidak apa-apakan aku angkat." Ujarnya ragu. Lalu dering telepon berhenti. Tidak sampai 5 detik, telepon di atas meja itu kembali berdering nyaring.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering minta segera diangkat itu.

"Yeobose-"

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesanku?"

Suara dari seberang telepon mulai terdengar, memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Tap-"

"Apa kau marah karena ada yang memergoki kita waktu itu?"

Yoongi mengkerutkan keningnya. Oh, sekarang ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara di seberang sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Jungkook.

"Maaf, tapi-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu hyung. Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok malam. Aku merindukanmu."

**Pip**

**Tut tut tut**

"Ha?"

Yoongi menurunkan telepon di telinganya dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa Jimin menjadi selingkuhan anak kecil seperti dia?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan sambil berjalan mendekati sofa dan berniat duduk, ingin melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat terganggu.

Baru dia akan membuka _lock screen_ ponselnya, Jimin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo berangkat." katanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang kecil. Dengan malas ia menyeret tubuhnya menyusul Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Akhirnya datang juga." Namjoon langsung menghampiri Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Eh, siapa ini?" tanya Namjoon saat melihat seseorang yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan baju-baju milik Jimin.

Namjoon segera mengambil beberapa baju yang dibawa oleh seseorang itu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya tampak memburu dan keringat membasahi dahinya, mungkin karena tumpukan baju yang dibawanya.

"Kau? Min Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon terkejut.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon.

Menyadari yang di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar Yoongi, Namjoon segera saja menarik lengan Jimin untuk menjauh dari laki-laki yang tengah mengusap keringat di dahinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Namjoon sambil berbisik pada Jimin.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini tengah mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. "Dia pembantuku sekarang."

"Apa?!" Namjoon tampak kembali terkejut. "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu denganku _sih_?"

"Ahh sudahlah hyung, ini masalahku." Ujarnya malas pada Namjoon yang kembali akan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

Jimin segera kembali mendekati Yoongi dan menyuruhnya membawa semua baju-bajunya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini menggerutu karena Jimin berbuat semaunya-lagi-.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi duduk dengan terengah di dalam mobil. Saat _shooting_ berlangsung, Jimin benar-benar menyiksanya. Menyuruh ini itu, kesana kemari. Benar-benar menguras energinya yang hanya terisi roti panggang pagi tadi.

.

.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan berlahan ya?" sindir Yoongi sambil masih terengah.

"Kau menyiksaku seperti kerja rodi." lanjutnya.

"Hey hey hey, itu tugasmu." Balas Jimin. Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Yoongi yang duduk di jok belakang.

Melihat sebuah kantung plastik mendarat di pangkuannya, Yoongi segera membuka kantung plastik itu. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat isi dari kantung plastik yang baru saja dilempar oleh Jimin. Ada burger dan sebotol air mineral.

"Itu sisa dari yang dibelikan Namjoon hyung."

Baru saja Yoongi ingin bertanya, tetapi Jimin sudah menjelaskannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi segera memakan roti isi itu. Lambungnya benar-benar sudah meronta-ronta sejak tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi Jungkook meneleponmu." kata Yoongi disela kunyahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubunginya. Dia bilang kau harus datang di pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam."

"Hm." gumam Jimin sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi meneguk air mineralnya setelah menghabiskan burgernya kurang dari 10 menit karena begitu lapar.

.

.

"Mmm...Jimin. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Yoongi, agak ragu-ragu.

"Hm." gumam Jimin lagi.

"Mmm apakah, mmh bagaimana ya ak-"

"Bicara yang jelas." potong Jimin merasa tidak sabar.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm apakah hyungmu dan mmh Taehyung pacaran?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Yoongi.

"Kau menonton _variety show_ kemarin ya?" Jimin balik bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jimin mendengus pelan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. "Setahuku mereka tidak pacaran."

Mendengar itu Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Jimin yang mengetahuinya bertanya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Haruskah aku memberi tahumu?"

"Aku majikanmu kalau kau masih ingat."

Yoongi melirik Jimin kesal. "Kalimatmu lebih terdengar seperti 'kita sudah baikkan kalau kau masih ingat.'"

"Ya apa sajalah yang kau maksud. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Yoongi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Jimin dari belakang. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi dia terus mucul di pikiranku."

"Apakah seseorang yang selalu muncul di pikiran kita bisa didefinisikan sebagai kita menyukai orang itu?" Jimin mencibir.

Yoongi memajukan dirinya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jimin. "Kau hanya belum merasakannya. Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta ya? Hey, kau bersama Jungkook."

"Jangan bahas Jungkook dulu."

Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya kembali. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Yoongi sedikit terperanjat. Nada suara Jimin benar-benar dingin barusan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku bercerita, tapi kau sendiri tidak mau cerita." kata Yoongi, mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Di perjanjian kita tidak ada _point_ seperti itu."

"Oke oke baiklah."

Setelah itu hanya hening yang terjadi di antara mereka. Yoongi tidak berani berbicara dan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela lagi. Jimin juga tidak bergeming menandakan ingin membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka. Ia memilih untuk fokus menyetir, memperhatikan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Masih hening.

Uhh, lama-lama Jimin tidak tahan juga. Dia merupakan tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam.

"Uhm Yoon-"

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung." sela Yoongi cepat.

"Apalah terserahmu." ujar Jimin tidak peduli. "Kau mau kubantu mendekati Seokjin hyung?" tanyanya, membuat Yoongi langsung mendekat ke arahnya kembali.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Yoongi, sedikit histeris mendengarnya.

"Kau ini, makannya punya telinga dirawat." ejek Jimin. "Kau mau kubantu mendekati Seokjin hyung atau tidak?" ulangnya lagi.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kan..." Yoongi terlihat sangat ragu dengan tawaran Jimin.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." ucap Jimin, meyakinkan.

Yoongi berpikir dengan tawaran Jimin. Menggiurkan memang, tapi jika gagal? Itu pasti sangat sakit baginya nanti.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak berpikir. Aku akan merencanakannya." Ucap Jimin mantap, sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam menanggapinya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." kata Yoongi lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Ya. Hey tunggu!" seru Jimin sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu mobilnya.

Yoongi memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil untuk melihat Jimin yang memanggilnya barusan. "Apa?"

"Besok malam temani aku ke pesta ulang tahun Jungkook." pinta Jimin tanpa melihat Yoongi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi yang tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin mengajaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak usah banyak tanya, kau ingatkan kau itu pembantuku? Lagi pula Seokjin hyung pasti juga diundang. Sudahlah besok aku jemput."

Mendengar Seokjin juga akan datang membuat Yoongi berbinar dan tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan ajakan Jimin. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu Jimin." serunya semangat lalu menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hi...

Aku tahu kok ini updatenya lama banget ya kan? Silahkan timpukin aku pake cintanya Jungkook/?-_- Akhir-akhir ini mood juga up and down feels like an elevator*malah nyanyi* Gara-gara itu juga aku telat ngerusuh Hormone War, itu Taehyungnya yaampun, how we do how we do how we do uh yeah*malah nyanyi-lagi-*

Yah lupakan saja aku yang sedang rusuh, btw ini YoonMin juga ngerjainnya enggak keterlaluan banget kan ya.-. dan ini aku udah buat panjang banget untuk menebus keterlambatan updateku*apaan*

Udah nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, udah banyak omong banget._.

Bales review chap kemarin yaa...

**akahito higashimura: **Hahaha aduh makasih ya. Ini udah lanjut...

**Kamong Jjong: **Haha iya tuh, bayangin syuga pas di rookie king unyu banget sih:D

**naranari part II: **Hahaha iya cuma kaya gitu, kasian sih ribut mulu._. Hehehe pengennya sih syuga cintanya ke jin bukan ke jimin ehhh.-.

**DevilCute: **Hahaha iya sama, udah cinta sama ini kopel unyu kkk~

**Elsa Mandira: **Duh ini udah aku update yaa, ngeri juga kalo kamu teriak di kuping aku terus/? xD Eeh jin suka suga nggak ya kkk~ Iya suga itu emang cantik banget, itu pas acaranya rookie king :D

**Tabifangirl: **Hai, iya nggak apa-apa kok hehe :D Duh makasih ya. Ini udah update juga, hehehe

**sugasugar: **Aaaww makasih ya :D ini udah update ya..

**shinyeonchal: **Yoongi sih jadiin tukang kebun aja kkk~ ini udah lanjut ya, jimin jatuh cintanya sedikit demi sedikit ya biar nggak buru-buru kesannya :D

**N-Yera48: **Hehe iya tuh, jimin emang terpesona sama yoongi, orang unyu gitu wkwk. Wah iya tuh yoongi dikira yeoja kan kkk, ini udah lanjut ya, gone nya juga :D

**tifagyeomi97: **Iya kayanya sih jin emang ada ditengah tengah mereka berdua hahaha xD Mereka jatuh cintanya berlahan gitu ya biar kesannya nggak buru-buru gitu :)

**izz. sweetcity: **Haha jimin emang terpesona ya. Mmm jinsuganya ya? Pengennya sih menghadirkan/? seokjin ditengah-tengah mereka hahaha

**sari kacang ijo: **Aku juga lagi cinta mereka haha. Aduh makasih ya :D ini udah update. Hayoloh mau ngapain di kamar sama bunnyku tercinta/?*seretjungkook*xD

**Minaaa: **Haii, iya update lagi nih hihihi. Makasih ya udah seneng ini ff update, aku juga seneng kok baca review kamu :D

**Phylindan: **Haha iya ada jin, dan semoga jin emang ngerecokin jimin ya wkwk. Aaa iya, unyu banget sih ya suga, nggak nahan/?._.

**she3nn0: **Aaa iya itu pasti lucu banget. Ini udah update ya..

**Y. Sunshine: **Haii, ini udah update kok, ini udah aku bikin panjang banget ya. Iya seneng banget ya kalo jimin itu menderita hahaha

**TKTOPKID: **Hai, iya nggak apa-apa kok :D Jungkook selingkuh sama jimin soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku berpaling ke si alien kkkk*abaikan*Iya bener banget dia manis pake banget waktu itu. Ini udah update ya..

**prahantari. dian: **Waa iya akhirnya ya hahaha. Iya tuh, aku juga mau jadi yoongi kalo gitu caranya/?-_- ini udah lanjut lagi yaa...

**Nadia: **Wah makasih ya.. haha duh iya ya bisa ada perang saudara kkk. Tahu tuh jimin kenapa mau jadi selingkuhannya babyku/? Ini udah lanjut yaa..

**TLStar1004: **Aww makasih yaa. Iya itu pasti yoongi cantik banget. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**Kim Yong Jin: **Iya jin itu juga artis disini. Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih :D

**yoon: **Iya ada jin nih yang diidolain sama suga ceritanya._. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**anthi lee: **Ini udah lanjut yaa

**miyu:** Suga kalo pakai baju maid emang cantik pake banget. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**98Rikey:** Ahh iya suganya pasti cantik banget pakai pakaian maid... Emang tuh Jimin nyebelin banget, bunuh aja biar tahu rasa/ga. Ini udah lanjut yaa..

**henputrinc:** Waa makasih yaa hihihi. Iya yoongi jadi maid kkkk~ Ini udah dilanjut yaa..

Makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan review sampai di chapter ini*peluk satu satu*

Last,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari gedung flatnya dengan tergesa. Terlihat ia sibuk memakai jaketnya yang belum terpakai dengan rapi sambil berjalan. Ia segera bergegas menghampiri sebuah mobil yang telah menunggunya di depan gedung. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan memasukinya dengan nafas yang begitu terengah.

.

"Terlambat 10 detik. Baiklah untuk kali ini aku maafkan." ucap Jimin sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang baru saja menyandarkan kepalanya, langsung melirik Jimin yang berada di belakang kemudi dengan kesal. "Hey! Hanya 10 detik. Aku berlari dari lantai 4 karena _lift_ sedang diperbaiki. Dasar."

Jimin tertawa sebentar mendengar keluhan Yoongi. "Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka ketidak tepatan waktu."

Yoongi berdecak, "Kalau hukuman jika aku terlambat tidak memakai pakaian maid di pesta ulang tahun Jungkook, aku tidak akan berlari mati-matian seperti ini." Dengusnya pada Jimin yang masih saja tertawa mengejeknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Kata Jimin setelah meredakan tawanya dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Seoul. Dan mereka telah memasuki sebuah toko pakaian.

Jimin sibuk melihat-lihat, sedangkan Yoongi berdiri di belakang Jimin. Sesekali ikut menyibak dan melihat pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung rapi disana.

"Yoongi!" teriak Jimin.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung saja menendang kaki Jimin.

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung! Ingatanmu payah sekali _sih_."

Merasakan tendangan dari Yoongi pada tulang keringnya, Jimin meringis kecil. Tenaga Yoongi itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Dasar pembantu tidak sopan." Kesal Jimin, lalu melemparkan sebuah pakaian pada Yoongi yang langsung ditangkap dan segera berlalu tanpa peduli dengan Yoongi yang mulai menggerutu.

.

.

Jimin terus melihat-lihat pakaian di toko itu, jika ada yang membuatnya tertarik ia akan segera mengambilnya dan melemparkannya pada Yoongi yang sudah tenggelam dalam tumpukan pakaian. Jimin mengelus dagunya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling toko, lalu berganti pada Yoongi yang kini hanya dapat terlihat rambutnya saja, berdiri di hadapannya. Oh, Jimin benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa belanjaannya sangatlah banyak hingga menggunung di pelukan Yoongi seperti itu. Diam-diam Jimin menyeringai kecil melihat Yoongi yang dengan susah payahnya membawa semua pakaiannya dengan bibir yang pasti sedang mengerucut sebal sekarang.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil masih menatap Yoongi. Berpikir apakah pakaiannya itu sudah cukup atau belum. Kemudian Jimin berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Jarinya bergerak-gerak mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya, meskipun Jimin tahu Yoongi tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ke kasir." Kata Jimin akhirnya seraya berjalan mendahului Yoongi menuju kasir.

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Jimin dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar keseimbangannya terjaga supaya tidak terjatuh atau menabrak orang. Setelah sampai di kasir, ia segera melepaskan dekapannya pada pakaian-pakaian itu di atas meja kasir yang membuatnya langsung bernafas lega. Yoongi juga segera mengusap keringat yang mulai menetes pada dahinya.

Penjaga kasir disana segera membungkus pakaian yang dibeli Jimin. Lalu Jimin berjalan keluar toko setelah membayar belanjaannya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang harus kembali bersusah payah menenteng beberapa _paper bag_ besar sambil kembali menggerutu.

.

.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali memasuki sebuah toko. Jimin kembali melihat-lihat barang yang di jual di toko tersebut. Yoongi mendekati Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh _paper bag_. Ikut melihat-lihat apa saja yang sudah tertata dengan rapi di toko, siap untuk dibeli.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang baru saja meraih sebuah _snapback _berwarna hitam merah dan memperhatikannya. "Apa aku perlu memberikan Jungkook kado?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin masih membolak-balikkan _snapback _di tangannya tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Terserah."

Yoongi berdecih pelan mendengar tanggapan Jimin atas pertanyaannya. Ia lalu menggigit kecil bibirnya sambil melihat sekeliling toko. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk kado yang akan diberikannya pada Jungkook. _Yeah_, walaupun Yoongi sebenarnya tidak diundang _sih_.

Yoongi lalu mendekati bagian syal. Jimin yang melihatnya memutuskan mengikuti Yoongi sambil membawa _snapback_ yang tadi dilihatnya.

Yoongi melihat-lihat syal yang dipajang pada manekin-manekin yang berjejer di atas rak. Sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu menurunkan _paper bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan menyentuh sebuah syal rajutan berwarna kelabu cerah dengan bagian kecil berhias garis-garis hitam putih diujungnya.

.

"Jimin lihat, bagus sekali." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin hanya memandang tanpa minat syal yang di sentuh Yoongi. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau beli, ayo kita keluar." Jimin langsung meninggalkan Yoongi menuju kasir untuk membungkus _snapback _yang ia beli.

Yoongi masih memandangi syal tersebut, dilihatnya _price tag_ yang menggantung disana. Kemudian matanya membulat sempurna melihat nominal yang tertera.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan merapikan letak syal yang benar-benar ia inginkan itu. "Selamat tinggal syal cantik." Desahnya, lalu Yoongi mengambil dengan asal barang apa saja yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya dan segera berlari menyusul Jimin yang terus saja menjerit memanggilnya, tidak peduli bahwa yang diambilnya adalah sepasang kaus kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sebuah restoran. Ia langsung saja meregangkan badannya sejenak, belanjaan Jimin itu sangat banyak, membuat badannya terasa pegal saja. Sambil masih memukul lengannya pelan, Yoongi melirik Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya. Membaca menu dan memesan beberapa menu pada pelayan restoran. Yoongi tersenyum senang, sepertinya Jimin memesan banyak makanan kali ini.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Akhirnya semua makanan yang Jimin pesan datang. Yoongi memandangi makanan-makanan itu dengan mulut terbuka, menahan dengan mati-matian liurnya yang rasanya ingin menetes.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Yoongi harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan-makanan lezat tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan sebanyak ini. Selamat makan." Yoongi mengangkat garpu dan bersiap memakan ravioli di hadapannya.

"Berhenti." seru Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi malas, matanya melirik kecil Jimin. Oh ayolah, Yoongi benar-benar sudah lapar. Sungguh. Dan makanan-makanan di hadapannya seolah melambai untuk segera ia santap.

"Siapa bilang ini makanan untukmu?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung di matanya meredup seketika saat dilihatnya Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan uang lembaran ribu won yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku tidak makan dengan pembantu, sana pergi beli makan sendiri. Lagi pula jika ada wartawan aku bisa terkena skandal makan dengan pembantu sepertimu. Itu benar-benar tidak elit."

Yoongi menatap kesal Jimin dengan menggertakkan giginya keras. Ditariknya dengan kasar uang yang Jimin berikan padanya dan meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke atas meja dengan keras, membuat kegaduhan kecil. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan pandangan yang menusuk seseorang di seberangnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Park terhormat." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan nada kesal di setiap katanya.

"Ya, harusnya kau memang memanggilku begitu."

"Argh!"

.

.

.

Yoongi masih berputar-putar seorang diri di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sebuah restoran, setidaknya kedai yang menyediakan makanan apapun untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta. Yoongi akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Meniup poninya dan menatap selembar uang di genggamannya.

"Dapat apa coba hanya dengan uang ini di sini? Jimin itu benar-benar idiot." Dengusnya.

Yoongi bergegas keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Ia sadar tidak akan mendapat makanan apapun walaupun ia terus berputar-putar hingga kakinya patah dan mencari ke sudut-sudut jika mencarinya disini. Uangnya tidak akan cukup membayarnya, harusnya ia tidak melupakan dompetnya yang tertinggal di flat karena terburu-buru tadi.

"Jimin pasti sengaja membuatku seperti ini karena ia tahu aku tidak membawa dompet. Huh, bocah menyebalkan."

.

Yoongi akhirnya keluar, berjalan di sekitar gedung perbelanjaan, mencoba mencari sebuah tempat makan yang dapat mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar mulai demo. Dan Yoongi mendesah lega saat melihat sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan lalu memasukinya. Segera ia duduk dan memesan jajangmyeon saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk menunggu jajangmyeonnya diantar. Yoongi segera melahapnya setelah jajangmyeonnya sampai, masih dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengatai Jimin dengan mulut penuh jajangmyeon.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berada di dalam mobil, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, lebih tepatnya menuju flat Yoongi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah gedung flat, Jimin menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Yoongi mulai akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum dihentikannya saat suara Jimin terdengar. Benar-benar kebiasaan Jimin memanggilnya saat ia membuka pintu mobil dan akan keluar. Menyusahkan saja.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam pukul 7." ucap Jimin. Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah kotak ke pangkuan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya melihat kotak yang dilemparkan Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi terlihat bingung. Tangannya menggerakkan kotak itu untuk menebak isinya.

"Sudahlah sana keluar. Jangan sampai aku menunggumu lama."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Yoongi segera keluar dari mobil Jimin yang langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Ia melihat kotak persegi panjang di genggamannya sejenak. Dikendikkan bahunya pelan dan berbalik untuk memasuki gedung flatnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Baru saja ia selesai bersiap untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Jungkook, namun masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum Jimin menjemputnya. Dipangkuannya sudah terdapat sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang sebelumnya diberikan Jimin padanya. Yoongi memandangi sebentar kotak itu. Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Ketika kotak itu sudah terbuka, Yoongi langsung saja terkejut, sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Dilihatnya syal berwarna kelabu yang dilihatnya di toko tadi siang telah berada di dalam kotak persegi panjang itu. Yoongi meraih syal tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari kotak di pangkuannya.

"Ia membelikanku ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yoongi melirik ke dalam kotak lagi. Ada sebuah topeng di dalam sana. Yoongi mengambilnya, dan mendapati sebuah _sticky note_ menempel di topengnya.

**_'Tema pestanya adalah pesta topeng. Pakai ini.'_**

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ternyata Jimin bisa baik juga padanya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Kau membelikanku ini?" tanya Yoongi setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Jimin hanya diam saja sambil melirik syal yang melilit leher Yoongi. Dihidupkannya mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Hitung-hitung untuk hadiah." kata Jimin yang memfokuskan matanya pada jalan raya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Uhm, terimakasih ya, Jimin."

Jimin hanya kembali melirik Yoongi sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada jalan. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan tawa kecil yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Yoongi.

"Makanya, mulai sekarang jangan melanggarku." Ucapnya.

Yoongi memutar matanya bosan. "Mulai lagi." Gumamnya.

Dan Jimin malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya mendengar gumaman Yoongi itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan ragu di samping Jimin. Kini mereka berdua telah memakai topeng masing-masing dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung besar tempat pesta ulang tahun Jungkook diadakan. Yoongi memutar matanya melihat sekeliling. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah anak-anak para pejabat dan artis-artis terkenal. Mungkin hanya dia yang merupakan orang biasa di pesta itu. Dan ia dapat merasakan aura mewah dan meriah dari pesta tersebut. Membuatnya semakin ragu untuk ikut berpesta disana.

Yoongi lalu melirik Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka semua yang ada di sini orang terkenal semua." bisiknya di telinga Jimin, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar diantara dentuman musik.

Jimin yang mendengarnya tersenyum miring pada Yoongi. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan menariknya pelan. "Jangan sampai kita terpisah."

Sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi, Jimin langsung berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat sebuah kue tart besar, terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Jimin berdiri di belakang pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut dan menyentuh bahunya pelan, membuat laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya.

"_Happy birthday,_ Kookie." Ucap Jimin pada laki-laki bertopeng di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat tersenyum riang melihat kehadiran Jimin. Ia mendekat lalu memeluk Jimin erat.

"_I miss you,_ hyung." bisik Jungkook. "Akhirnya kau datang."

Yoongi yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Dengan berlahan ia mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

.

Sadar ada orang lain selain ia dan Jimin, Jungkook melirik Yoongi yang dibalas dengan senyum kikuk oleh Yoongi. Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

"Kau siapa?"

Yoongi masih tersenyum canggung, matanya melirik Jimin meminta bantuan.

"Dia Yoongi. Temanku. Aku mengajaknya karena aku tidak punya teman untuk datang bersama ke pesta ulang tahunmu." jawab Jimin.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. "Teman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Yoongi tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya teman. Kami teman."

Jungkook masih saja memandangi Yoongi, dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli, walau pandangannya menyiratkan kesan tidak suka.

.

"Jungie."

Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi mereka. Mereka bertiga serempak mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Jungkook.

"Sudah waktunya untuk meniup lilin." ucap laki-laki itu.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Melirik Jimin sebentar yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Lalu Jungkook ikut mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Hoseok hyung."

.

.

Semua tamu serempak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Jungkook yang tengah bersiap meniup lilinnya. Ia berdiri di antara Jimin dan tunangannya, Hoseok. Setelah lagu berhenti dinyanyikan, Jungkook mencondongkan kepalanya dan meniup lilin yang terpasang di kuenya. Jungkook mulai memotong kuenya. Kemudian membawa piring kecil berisi kue tart yang barusan ia potong. Ia terlihat menatap Jimin, namun Jimin langsung saja menggeleng kecil membalas tatapan Jungkook. Mengerti dengan penolakan dari Jimin, Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berputar menghadap Hoseok dan memberikan potongan pertama kuenya pada lelaki itu, yang dihadiahi tunangannya dengan ciuman manis di bibirnya. Mengundang riuh tepuk tangan semua tamu yang hadir. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin berjalan sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan tamu undangan pesta. Ia sedang mencari Yoongi yang telah terpisah dengannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena semua orang di ruangan itu menggunakan topeng, ia jadi agak sulit juga menemukan Yoongi.

Tidak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap syal berwarna kelabu cerah yang tidak asing baginya. Itu Yoongi, sedang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tertatih. Dan Jimin segera mengikuti Yoongi untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi meminum minumannya sedikit sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengiringi para tamu berdansa. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang turun ke lantai dansa. Saling berpelukan dan bergerak dengan selaras. Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia melihat minuman yang baru saja diminumnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa ini mengandung alkohol?" tanya Yoongi pada _waiter_ yang melewatinya sambil menunjuk minuman di depannya.

Pelayan laki-laki itu melihat sejenak gelas di hadapan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menganguk. "Iya tuan. Tapi kadarnya tidak tinggi."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum _waiter_ tadi berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil melonggarkan syalnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Panas sekali." ujarnya. "Ugh. Aku butuh udara segar."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih menghampiri tangga dan menaikinya, berniat menuju atap. Ia memegangi erat besi pembatas untuk membantunya berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah dari puncak tangga, akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu dan segera membukanya.

.

Yoongi menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat sudah berada di atap. Suara klakson dan mesin mobil yang berderu bersahut-sahutan di bawah sana langsung saja menyapa pendengarannya saat ia sampai di atap.

Yoongi berjalan dengan sedikit terseok mendekati pinggir atap gedung. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar dan kembali bernafas, menghirup udara malam yang membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa pusingnya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang namanya alkohol. Dia pikir minuman tadi hanyalah minuman biasa, tidak tahunya ternyata mengandung alkohol. Dan kini ia harus rela merasakan pening pada kepalanya.

.

Saat Yoongi masih dengan tenangnya menikmati udara malam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah!" pekik Yoongi kaget.

Tubuhnya kini telah berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang baru saja menariknya. Yoongi menengok ke belakang, kepalanya didongakkan untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya. Keningnya lalu mengerut, orang di depannya saat ini masih menggunakan topeng, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang masih agak pusing.

.

"Kau jangan gila ingin melompat dari atap gedung ini." ucap orang itu.

Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang di hadapannya itu. Ia lalu menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak ingin melompat dari atas sini." gumamnya.

Orang itu mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan membantu Yoongi berdiri. Dilepaskannya topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sejak tadi.

Yoongi yang melihatnya masih belum dapat melihat jelas siapa orang di balik topeng itu. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat setelah ia dapat memperjelas pengelihatannya dan menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya.

.

"Kim Seokjin?!" pekik Yoongi.

Seokjin terkekeh dan tersenyum padanya. "Hahaha tidak usah kaget begitu. Kalau kau datang di pesta ulang tahun Jungkook ini, berarti kita saling mengenal _'kan?_ Tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Seokjin sekarang. Apa lagi tadi Seokjin sempat memeluknya. Oh, ia merasa wajahnya makin memerah sekarang. Yoongipun mulai membuka topengnya berlahan dan tersenyum manis pada Seokjin.

"Kau? Bukankah kau yang ada di rumahnya Jimin?" tanya Seokjin saat Yoongi sudah melepas topengnya.

"Ya."

"Apa Jimin membuatmu sangat repot sehingga kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Seokjin lagi yang membuat Yoongi kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri. Yah, walaupun Jimin memang sangat merepotkanku." jelas Yoongi, tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah menyindir Jimin di depan kakaknya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, wajahmu juga memerah."

Yoongi yang kembali tersadar wajahnya masih menghangat memegangi pipinya. "Aku ingin menghirup udara di luar. Di dalam panas dan aku tidak sengaja meminum alkohol, membuatku pusing dan wajahku memerah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meminum alkohol."

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengacak lembut rambut Yoongi, lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ini minumlah." suruh Seokjin.

"Ah, terimakasih. Dari tadi aku ingin mencari air putih tapi sepertinya di dalam tidak ada." ucap Yoongi sambil menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Seokjin.

Yoongi segera meneguk air dalam botol itu dengan tergesa hingga menetes membasahi dagunya. Seokjin yang melihatnya mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengusap bibir dan dagu Yoongi yang basah setelah Yoongi menghentikan minumnya.

Yoongi menatap wajah Seokjin yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mengagumi betapa tampannya laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Seokjin, apa lagi hingga bisa sedekat ini dengan idolanya itu.

.

Seokjin lalu mengajak Yoongi duduk di lantai. Ini sudah tepat pukul 12 malam dan saatnya pesta kembang api untuk ulang tahun Jungkook dimulai. Kepala mereka mendongak ke atas, memandang langit malam yang telah berhias kembang api.

"Kau datang bersama Jimin?" tanya Seokjin sambil masih menatap ke atas.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya dan mendekapnya. "Ya."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sebenarnya aku menjadi pembantunya untuk membayar mobilnya yang aku rusak. _Yeah,_seperti itu." Yoongi jadi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Kata Seokjin menanggapi.

.

Mereka terus menatap ke langit tanpa suara. Memandangi kembang api yang meletus dengan indah di langit. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, pesta kembang api selesai. Seokjin menoleh untuk melihat Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu menjadi bingung, dan secara tiba-tiba kepala Yoongi jatuh bersandar pada bahunya. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat menghadap Seokjin.

"Tertidur rupanya." gumam Seokjin pelan saat melihat mata Yoongi yang tertutup dan sesekali mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Yoongi.

Seokjin menyamankan kepala Yoongi yang bersandar pada bahunya. Tanganya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni yang jatuh menutupi kelopak mata Yoongi. Seokjin juga membetulkan syal milik Yoongi agar Yoongi tak merasa kedinginan karena udara malam. Ia kembali menyamankan letak kepala Yoongi di bahunya yang sedikit merosot dan mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi tertidur itu lucu juga, pikirnya.

Seokjin kembali menengadah ke atas, kembali menatap langit malam yang masih diselimuti oleh asap tipis sisa kembang api. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Andai aku bisa berdua bersamamu..." bisik Seokjin pelan.

"Kim Taehyung."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin menutup pintu besi yang sejak tadi telah dibukanya. Kemudian ia bersandar pada pintu tersebut.

Niat awalnya ingin menyusul Yoongi ia urungkan. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, hanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang akan mengantarkannya menuju atap.

Tadinya, Jimin baru akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum ia melihat laki-laki bersyal abu-abu terang tengah berada dalam dekapan seorang laki-laki lain. Tanpa didekatipun, Jimin dapat mengenali siapa kedua orang itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yoongi dan... kakaknya.

.

Tanpa sadar Jimin meremas kuat kenop pintu yang masih digenggamnya. Nafas panjang ia hembuskan seraya melepas topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dan dengan berlahan dan penuh keraguan, Jimin menyentuh dadanya. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia seperti merasakan sebuah emosi asing yang janggal pada dirinya saat melihat semua yang dilakukan Yoongi dengan kakaknya. Dan Jimin tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Jimin kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan menekan dadanya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiii...  
Untuk kesekian kalinya aku update sangat lama. Tolong maklumi saya, seminggu ini lagi masa UAS, dan kemarin baru selesai, huhu. Dan maaf kali ini nggak bisa bales review/slapped/ Tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok, hehe. Pokoknya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview, I Love You... mwah :*/slapped again/

Seperti biasa,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kenop pintu dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Setelah melihat Yoongi dan Seokjin di atap tadi, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi. Harusnya ia merasa biasa saja, lagi pula ia juga sudah berjanji pada Yoongi akan membantunya mendekati hyungnya itu. Namun ia merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk yang memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang hinggap di hatinya itu.

.

Dipertengahan anak tangga, seseorang mencegatnya. Membuat Jimin harus berhenti dan memandang seseorang yang masih bertopeng di hadapannya.

"Hai Jimin."

Didengar dari suaranya, Jimin tahu yang menyapanya adalah Taehyung.

"Hai." Sapa Jimin kembali.

Taehyung membuka topengnya lalu bertanya, "Kau tahu Seokjin hyung dimana?"

Jimin yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Sungguh, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seokjin hyung? A-aku tidak tahu, aku belum bertemu dengannya." jawab Jimin akhirnya berbohong. Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan ia harus menjawab seperti itu pada Taehyung.

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya juga mulai terlihat murung. "Begitu ya?" ucapnya.

.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka berdua. Ia lalu menegadah ke atas, dan wajah murungnya luntur seketika saat mendapati sebuah pintu besi di lantai atas.

"Oh sepertinya itu pintu untuk menuju atap?" kata Taehyung terdengar antusias. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakang Jimin. "Ayo Jimin kita kesana. Aku ingin keluar, siapa tahu Seokjin hyung ada disana. Seokjin hyung suka suasana sepi bukan?" ajak Taehyung.

Taehyung segera saja menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda tersebut. Menuntun Jimin untuk kembali menaiki anak tangga. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup saat Taehyung sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Di dalam hati Jimin terus berdoa semoga ada keajaiban sehingga Seokjin dan Yoongi sudah tidak saling menempel lagi di luar sana.

.

Tepat saat Taehyung mendorong pintu besi tersebut, mereka berdua dapat melihat Seokjin dan Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Seokjin bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seokjin yang melihat Taehyung di ambang pintu bersama Jimin segera saja menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Tae?" panggil Seokjin saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Taehyung.

Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Seokjin, menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiam di belakang Seokjin tanpa reaksi apapun. Jimin dapat melihat mata Yoongi yang setengah terbuka. Dan Jimin segera mendekati Yoongi, berdiri di hadapanya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin langsung saja melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Yoongi. Ia merapatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi lalu merangkulnya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pulang." ujar Jimin pada Seokjin yang masih berdiri bersama Taehyung.

Seokjin melihat Yoongi sekilas, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin. "Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati Jimin." pesan Seokjin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jimin. Setelah itu Jimin segera berjalan sambil menuntun Yoongi yang berada di dekapannya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

"Hyung, tadi itu siapa?" Taehyung yang penasaran bertanya pada Seokjin setelah Jimin pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Oh, itu? Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa. Yang jelas ia bekerja untuk Jimin." jelas Seokjin apa adanya.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, "Semacam pembantu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Mungkin semacam itu. Tapi ia bekerja untuk membalas hutangnya pada Jimin. Ya begitulah, aku tidak tahu banyak."

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Seokjin. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Seokjin saat merasakan laki-laki di sampinya tersebut memeluk bahunya.

"Ayo kita ke dalam. Disini semakin dingin, kau bisa sakit." ujar Seokjin lembut, mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung mengajaknya masuk.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap mata Seokjin dalam. Lalu ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada laki-laki yang sedang merangkulnya itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya dalam garasi. Ia membuka pintu penumpang, dan ia mendapati Yoongi yang sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir untuk membangunkan Yoongi dan menyuruhnya berjalan sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah, namun ia urungkan, kasihan juga jika harus dibangunkan.

Jimin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian ia membungkuk, meraih tubuh Yoongi dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk.

Jimin memasuki kamar tamu yang dipakai Yoongi untuk menginap dan menjatuhkan dengan berlahan tubuh Yoongi di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian ia melepas syal yang dipakai Yoongi, begitu pula dengan sepatunya.

Jimin sempat berpikir untuk mengganti pakaian Yoongi dengan piyama, tapi tentu saja pemikirannya itu segera ia urungkan. Ia hanya melepaskan jasnya yang masih melekat pada tubuh Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa ujung lengan kemejanya ditarik saat ia sudah berbalik dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Ia menoleh, memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Yoongi sepertinya mengigau sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar jelas olehnya. Jimin lalu mendekat kembali dan mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi. Saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan dahi Yoongi, ia baru sadar jika ternyata badan Yoongi terasa hangat. Sepertinya Yoongi terkena demam. Dan Jimin juga baru ingat, Yoongi sempat tertidur saat di atap tadi. Pasti Yoongi terlalu lama terkena angin malam.

.

Jimin melepaskan genggaman lemah Yoongi di lengan kemejanya dengan pelan, tidak mau mengusik tidur Yoongi. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Yoongi lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil sebaskom air, bermaksud untuk mengompres Yoongi.

Jimin kembali memasuki kamar Yoongi setelah mendapatkan sebaskom air di tangannya, lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang. Di letakkannya sebentar tangannya kembali di atas dahi Yoongi dan menyibak poninya. Ia segera mengambil handuk di dalam baskom dan memerasnya, lalu meletakkannya pada dahi Yoongi.

Jimin menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Yoongi hingga dadanya. Ia tetap pada posisinya sambil menatap wajah damai Yoongi yang tertidur. Walau sesekali Yoongi juga kembali mengigau dan raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah, mungkin efek dari demam yang sedang dideritanya. Ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjang dengan badannya yang masih terduduk di samping Yoongi. Berlahan, Jimin memejamkan matanya dan mulai ikut tertidur.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya. Tanganya digunakannya untuk menutupi matanya yang masih terpejam, berusaha melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar, menyilaukan. Ia lalu membuka matanya pelan saat merasakan tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang agak basah di dahinya. Ditariknya benda tersebut dari dahinya. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya kecil mendapati sebuah handuk di genggamannya.

Yoongi kembali menggeliat pelan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak saat lagi-lagi tangannya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu. Ia berbalik dari posisi miringnya lalu melirik pinggir ranjang. Ia dapat melihat surai halus yang benar-benar telah dikenalnya.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan berlahan dan hati-hati, tidak mau mengganggu seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya itu. Dipandanginya sebentar Jimin yang tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya, sebelum ia menuruni tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakang Jimin yang masih tertidur sambil terduduk. Yoongi mengambil selimut yang tadi dipakainya dan beralih menyelimuti punggung Jimin.

Yoongi meremas lembut bahu Jimin, kemudian merendahkan badannya dan berlutut di bawah Jimin. Menatapi wajah Jimin yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Jimin kalau diam lucu juga ya." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Eugh."

Jimin melenguh pelan. Ia mulai membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih terasa sedikit berat. Diangkatnya pelan kepalanya dari atas ranjang. Tangannya menahan selimut di punggungnya yang terasa akan terjatuh, sedangkan sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengucek mata sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pupilnya menerima cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Jimin menatap tempat tidur di hadapannya yang telah kosong. Rupanya Yoongi sudah bangun mendahuluinya. Samar-samar Jimin dapat mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

.

**Ceklek**

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, menampakkan Yoongi dengan rambutnya yang basah, hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_. Aroma sabun langsung menguar begitu Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mandi. Jimin hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat bagaimana halusnya kulit yang tidak sengaja tersentuh olehnya semalam, yang kini tertutupi oleh_ bathrobe_ putih itu. Oh, bahkan dada Yoongi dapat terlihat sedikit dari _bathrobe_nya yang agak tersingkap.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya pelan. Bukan, Jimin bukannya mesum. Jimin hanya merasa gugup karena gemuruh di hatinya mulai muncul kembali. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersentak kecil saat suara Yoongi memanggilnya. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sudut lain, tengkuknya ia usap dengan gugup. Kemudian ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi yang terbuka, dengan tangannya yang masih memegang kenop pintu.

Jimin menampilkan senyum kecilnya. Perlahan Yoongi menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Melihat Yoongi yang semakin mendekat, Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut dan kursi yang didudukinya. Jantungnya seakan berdetak semakin kencang saat Yoongi semakin dekat dengannya. Aroma _peach_ yang menyegarkan dari sabun yang dipakai Yoongi juga semakin menusuk indera pembaunya.

.

Kini Yoongi sudah berhenti di depan Jimin. Mengamati wajah Jimin yang mendongak menatapnya. Refleks, Jimin memundurkan badannya pelan saat melihat Yoongi yang mulai merundukkan tubuhnya. Matanya langsung terkunci pada iris cokelat di hadapannya. Begitu dekat.

"Wajahmu merah Jimin."

Jimin sekali lagi menelan ludahnya.

Berlahan Yoongi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Jimin dan menahannya untuk beberapa saat. Lalu Yoongi mundur kembali dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau demam. Seharusnya kau jangan tidur seperti itu tadi malam." ucap Yoongi.

Jimin meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahinya sendiri untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Hanya sedikit hangat. Padahal semalam kau yang demam. Kenapa pagi ini malah aku yang demam? Apa demam menular?"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jimin. "Dasar bodoh." Sahutnya.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Jimin, bermaksud mengacak-acaknya. "Jadi kau tertidur disini karena semalam aku demam? Dan kau merawatku? Aku menemukan handuk di dahiku pagi ini, kau pasti mengompresku _kan_ tadi malam. Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku juga ya? Hahaha."

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi –yang menurut Jimin meledeknya, Jimin segera menepis lengan Yoongi yang masih berada di kepalanya dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk membantah, "Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?" gerutunya.

Yoongi masih tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jimin terhadapnya.

Melihat Yoongi yang tak juga menghentikan tawanya, membuat Jimin semakin kesal saja pada pemuda pucat itu. "Ah sudahlah aku pergi saja." dengusnya lalu menghentakkan kakinya keras sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Melihat Jimin yang beranjak dari hadapannya, membuat Yoongi berbalik dan berkacak pinggang, "Baguslah, baru saja aku ingin mengusirmu keluar karena aku ingin ganti baju. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku." kata Yoongi, yang membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar di ambang pintu.

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Kata Yoongi lagi sebelum Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menekan dadanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya kembali bergemuruh. Seperti gemuruh yang ia rasakan semalam, dan itu terasa semakin kencang.

Jimin terdiam.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi denganku?"

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi duduk sambil memandangi Jimin yang sedang memakan buburnya dengan tenang. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan rumah, sehingga ia bisa bersantai sekarang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bersama Seokjin hyung semalam?" tanya Jimin tanpa menghentikan suapannya.

Yoongi menghentikan dirinya yang mulai akan terbang dalam lamunan. "Mmm, tidak ada." jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Yoongi memutar matanya sambil berpikir. "_Yeah_, yang pasti aku sangat senang tadi malam bisa berdua bersama Seokjin hyung. Aaa Jimin, apakah wajahku sangat merah semalam?" Yoongi mulai histeris sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya berdecak pelan.

"Hey hey hey, kau sudah janji padaku untuk membantuku mendekati hyungmu yang super tampan itu." celetuk Yoongi, mencoba mengingatkan Jimin akan janjinya.

"Oh, kau masih ingat ya?"

Jimin meneguk air putih sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali makannya. "Sepertinya tanpa bantuanku kau bisa mendekati hyungku."

"Ck, bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya tidak mau membantuku." Yoongi berdecih.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan coba memikirkannya."

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil obat dari kotak P3K dan megambil segelas air lagi. Diberikannya obat dan air itu pada Jimin yang telah menyelesaikan makannya dan kembali duduk setelah meletakkan peralatan makan Jimin ke wastafel.

Yoongi bertopang dagu, memperhatikan Jimin yang meminum obatnya.

"Apa _sih_?" tanya Jimin yang merasa risih terus diperhatikan Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Semalam itu, Taehyung datang _kan_?" tanya Yoongi, nada semangat sudah menghilang dari suaranya.

Jimin menghentiakan minumnya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi itu.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan ragu, "Sedikit, aku benar-benar mengantuk semalam dan kepalaku pusing. Tapi aku masih bisa memastikan bahwa kau datang bersama Taehyung."

Jimin memandangi Yoongi yang mulai gusar.

"Kau yakin Seokjin hyung tidak–"

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak pacaran." Ucap Jimin memotong Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka bibirnya kembali untuk berbicara, namun tidak lama ia mengatupkannya kembali. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya dilingkupi dengan keheningan. Jimin berdeham kecil untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka, bermaksud untuk kembali memulai percakapan antara mereka.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Kata Jimin tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Yoongi yang untuk kedua kalinya hampir saja terbang dalam lamunannya.

Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung. "Apa?"

"Tinggal saja disini."

Rasanya Yoongi seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya. "Kau sudah gila ya?" katanya sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus tinggal di rumahku saja."

Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Jimin tanpa meresponnya. Memilih untuk berpikir sebentar. Rasanya Jimin selalu memberikannya tawaran-tawaran konyol yang begitu beresiko untuknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika ada wartawan kemari kau harus menyembunyikanku. Karena mereka pasti mengenaliku, tentu saja." Jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

Jimin menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap Yoongi lurus. "Memang siapa juga yang ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai pembantuku di depan wartawan." Ucapnya, kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi dibuat mendelik tajam menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauhinya.

"Bocah ini benar-benar!"

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Taehyung duduk di atas sofa dengan menekuk lututnya. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah pita putih yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menggigit kukunya dan memandangi kotak itu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah membukanya, namun ia kembali memasukkan sesuatu yang ia dapatkan ke dalam kotak. Yah, sebenarnya isinya hanya cokelat, namun Taehyung tidak mau mengambilnya.

Seokjin yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi duduk di samping Taehyung jadi gemas melihat Taehyung yang hanya menatap kotak persegi yang cukup besar itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan saja?" tanya Seokjin, memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih menggigiti kukunya.

"Lagi pula kemarin kau juga bilang ingin cokelat _kan_?" lanjut Seokjin.

Taehyung menggeleng sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. "Aku penasaran dengan siapa yang memberiku hadiah-hadiah ini. Kenapa pengirimnya selalu saja tahu apa saja yang sedang aku inginkan." Ujarnya.

Memang sudah hampir dua minggu ini Taehyung terus mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah dari orang yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin Taehyung akan berpikir itu dari salah satu _fans_nya. Namun hadiah itu terus datang setiap harinya dengan hadiah yang berbeda, yang selalu saja tepat dengan apa yang sedang ia inginkan. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, ia mendapatkan beberapa novel _best seller _yang ia incar dan boneka singa besar dari pengagumnya tersebut. Dan Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan ingin barang-barang tersebut pada banyak orang. Dan lagi, itu semua dari orang yang sama.

Taehyung meraih kotak itu lalu membukanya. Ia hanya bermaksud mengambil sebuah _note _kecil yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"_From: _Mr. Mario."

Taehyung menggumamkan deretan huruf yang tertera pada _note _yang digenggamnnya. Deretan huruf yang sama di setiap _note _yang ia temukan pada hadiahnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Seokjin. "Menurutmu ini dari siapa hyung?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Seokjin yang ditanya terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Mungkin, _fans?_"

Taehyung memasukkan kembali _note _di tangannya dan meletakkan kotak itu ke atas meja. Ia lalu bersandar pada sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Wow, _fans _yang mengesankan hingga mengirimiku hadiah setiap hari dan tepat dengan keinginanku. Apa dia bisa meramal?"

Seokjin kembali diam, memperhatikan Taehyung yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jika tidak. Mungkin, dari seseorang yang..." kata Seokjin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Yang?" tanya Taehyung, masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"–mencintaimu?" lanjut Seokjin, memelankan suaranya.

Taehyung langsung saja membuka matanya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Seokjin yang memandanginya. Taehyung terdiam menatap Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha meghindari tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian berdeham kecil dan menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Iya. Mungkin saja." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada penuh harapnya, dengan sudut matanya yang melirik kecil Seokjin. Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda di sampingnya tersebut..

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal dengan kesal mendengar ponselnya yang berdering dengan kerasnya. Ia masih saja mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering, entah sudah berapa kali seseorang yang menelepon Jimin terus mencoba menghubunginya.

Jimin menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kembali mengabaikan ponselnya yang benar-benar terus mendesaknya untuk segera ia angkat.

Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Jimin akhirnya membuka selimutnya dan mengerang keras. Segera ia raih ponselnya dan menempatkan di telinganya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin marah-marah pada seseorang yang meneleponnya, namun seseorang di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu meneriakinya.

_Sial, _Jimin kalah cepat.

Dan Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya saat merasakan telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan super nyaring dari lawan bicaranya kini.

.

"YA! PARK JIMIN BODOH! KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA INI?!"

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan kembali mendekatkan ponselnya.

"Jam? Eum, sebelas?" kata Jimin malas, melihat jam di dekatnya.

Namjoon yang sedang berbicara dengan Jimin di telepon kembali berteriak dalam sambungan. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SESANTAI ITU BODOH?! KAU ADA PEMOTRETAN! CEPATLAH DATANG!"

Jimin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dan memutar bola matanya. "Hyung! Pelankan suaramu! Bicara santai saja, aku tidak tuli!"

"KAU MENYURUHKU SANTAI?! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU 30 MENIT LAGI KAU HARUS SUDAH SAMPAI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI KONYOL DISINI KARENA DIKEROYOK PARA KRU YANG LELAH MENUNGGUMU! ATAU BESOK KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT!"

**Pip**

**Tut tut tut**

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. "Dasar monster! Santai saja tidak bisa, huh!" racau Jimin, tangannya mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa sakit karena teriakan Namjoon barusan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud mencari Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengekor di belakang Jimin yang tengah memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Dan Yoongi berfikiran bahwa rumah yang dimasukinya saat ini adalah tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat pemotretan Jimin. Yoongi dapat melihat banyak sekali kru yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari dan terlihat sangat sibuk menyiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk pemotretan.

.

"JIMIN!"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang memanggil nama Jimin. Oh, ternyata manager Jimin, Kim Namjoon.

Jimin hanya berdiri diam melihat Namjoon yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Lama sekali kau kura-kura!" Namjoon mulai memarahi Jimin yang hanya diam memperhatikannya. "Kau tahu bibirku rasanya pegal sekali karena harus berucap maaf berkali-kali, dan punggungku ingin patah karena terlalu sering membungkuk!"

Jimin masih diam tanpa ingin membalas perkataan Namjoon. Sebenarnya Jimin merasa sedikit pusing saat ini. Dan ia merasa demam yang dideritanya sama sekali belum turun. Itu yang membuatnya sangat malas berargumen dengan Namjoon.

"Eum, maaf."

Namjoon melihat ke arah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menyelanya.

"Jimin sedang sakit, jadi dia agak terlambat. Tolong maafkan dia." Kata Yoongi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Jimin kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon, nada suaranya menjadi khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Ucapnya, lalu pergi untuk bersiap dirias.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Jimin. Yoongi yang ditinggalkan sendirian akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan pemotretan seperti ini?" Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir, yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi memperhatikan penampilan Jimin yang sekarang ini hanya mengenakan celana renang ketat hitam dengan garis hijau di sisinya, dengan bertelanjang dada. Matanya menelusuri badan Jimin, tidak sengaja pandangannya terarah pada perut Jimin. Yoongi melebarkan mata kecilnya, melihat _abs_ di perut Jimin yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Rasanya, Yoongi ingin mencoba menyen–

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Lupakan pemikiran Yoongi barusan.

.

Yoongi mendongak dan melihat Jimin yang sedang mengalungkan kaca mata renang ke lehernya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah." Ucap Jimin, dan bersiap meninggalkan Yoongi. Namun ia berhenti saat merasakan Yoongi menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi. "Ya baiklah jika kau hanya berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi kau juga masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Kau yakin akan melakukan itu saat sedang demam? Dan hari ini lumayan dingin, Jimin."

Jimin menatap Yoongi datar. "Kau cerewet sekali sih. Lagi pula kenapa kau khawatir denganku? Sudahlah, aku sudah membuat mereka lama menunggu. Sekarang tugasmu hanyalah duduk dan menungguku selesai." Ujar Jimin, melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi lalu berjalan mendekati kolam renang untuk pemotretan. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara pelan tertahannya.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu Jimin yang saat ini sedang berpose di dalam kolam renang. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas erat sebuah _bathrobe _dan sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya. Yoongi masih saja menatap dengan khawatir Jimin. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Jimin berada di dalam kolam renang, dan udara terasa semakin dingin.

Namjoon mendekati Yoongi dengan kedua tangan membawa dua gelas kopi hangat. Ia memberikannya pada Yoongi lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jimin itu orang yang kuat." Kata Namjoon menenangkannya, sambil menyesap kopinya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, lalu meminum sedikit kopinya. "Tapi dia sedang demam. Aku hanya takut dia akan tambah sakit."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kenapa khawatir begitu? Selama ini dari apa yang aku lihat, sepertinya kalian selalu bertengkar. Sejak kapan kalian jadi baik begini?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Yoongi juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai perhatian pada Jimin. Bahkan sampai mengkhawatirkan Jimin hingga seperti ini.

.

Namjoon masih menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi yang masih sibuk berpikir. Namun kemudian ia melihat Jimin yang telah selesai melakukan pemotretan dan tengah berjalan ke tepi kolam.

"Nah, Jimin sudah selesai." Ujar Namjoon, melihat ke arah belakang badan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya langsung saja berbalik, ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Namjoon dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah menaiki tangga kolam renang untuk keluar. Segera saja Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi langsung memakaikan Jimin _bathrobe _yang dibawanya dan mengeringkan rambut Jimin yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil.

Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum penuh artinya.

"Mereka itu, serasi sekali ya." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Hachi!"

Yoongi berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Jimin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tangannya sibuk menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Jimin untuk kembali mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya suhu tubuhmu naik Jimin. Dan kau sudah mulai terkena flu."

Jimin menurunkan tangan Yoongi dari dahinya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya.

"Kau harus segera istirahat saat sudah sampai di rumah. Masuklah ke mobil, biarkan aku yang menyetir."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Jimin memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan menyuruh Jimin untuk masuk. Ia mengambil selimut yang dibawanya dari rumah, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Jimin.

"Tidur saja jika kau merasa pusing." Kata Yoongi sambil merapikan selimut yang melapisi badan Jimin.

Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan, lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Yoongi yang mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan. Benar-benar memberikannya perasaan yang nyaman.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya meremas ujung kaosnya kuat, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang tampak bergetar ia gigit dengan keras. Meredam isakan yang rasanya ingin meluncur begitu saja.

"Duduk kembali Jeon Jungkook!" perintah seorang pria dewasa ber-setelan jas yang duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ di samping pemuda tadi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" pekik pemuda itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Jungkook. Ia semakin mengeraskan gigitannya pada bibirnya yang masih saja bergetar, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis.

Jungkook kemudian melirik tangan kanannya yang terasa disentuh oleh seseorang, dan ia dapat melihat jemarinya yang masih meremas ujung kaosnya tengah digenggam lembut oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah Jeon ahjussi." Ucap laki-laki tersebut. "Bagiku ini juga begitu cepat dan mendadak. Tentu saja Jungkook masih ingin bebas di usianya yang masih muda. Dia bahkan baru berulang tahun yang ke-18 dua hari yang lalu." Lanjutnya.

Tuan Jeon tampak menghela nafasnya, memandang anaknya yang masih berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolak menikah dengan Hoseok. Kau dengar sendiri _kan_? Bahkan ia masih mempedulikan perasaanmu." Ucap Tuan Jeon pada Jungkook yang makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan bicara dengan orang tuaku. Mungkin kami baru bisa menikah jika kami berdua sudah siap. Terutama Jungkook. Aku akan menunggunya."

Tuan Jeon tersenyum bangga menatap Hoseok. Ia merasa anaknya itu akan sangat beruntung jika nanti dapat menikah dengan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya Jungkook menolak menikah dengan laki-laki sebaik anak rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menepis tangan kananya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Hoseok. Ia segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan kedua orang yang menatap kaget kepergian tiba-tibanya. Jungkook benar-benar tidak memikirkannya. Ia segera saja berjalan cepat memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara benturan keras.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi mendongak ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia sedang merapikan barang-barangnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari flat lamanya, menata semuanya di dalam kamar barunya. Tapi suara bel yang ditekan terus menerus dan sangat tidak beraturan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Namun Yoongi kembali menata barang-barangnya saat melihat Jimin yang telah berjalan mendekati pintu rumah dengan mulut yang menggerutu mendengar bel yang tak juga berhenti berbunyi, sangat tidak sabar untuk dibukakan pintu.

.

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, ia sudah sangat siap menyembur orang di balik pintu rumahnya saat ini dengan segala gerutuannya.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat siapa orang yang kini bertamu di rumahnya. Ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang menggendong tas ranselnya yang terlihat penuh, dengan mata yang basah dan memerah.

Tanpa menunggu Jimin mengatakan apapun, Jungkook langsung saja memeluk Jimin erat. Dan Jimin dapat mendengar isakan Jungkook yang mulai pecah saat Jungkook memeluk lehernya, ia juga dapat merasakan kaosnya yang berangsur-angsur basah. Jungkook menangis.

"Kookie, ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia terus saja terisak di pelukan Jimin. Melihat keadaan Jungkook tersebut, Jimin segera mengajak Jungkook memasuki rumahnya dan segera menutup pintu.

.

.

"Park tadi itu sia–" Yoongi menghentikan pertanyaannya saat melihat Jimin tengah duduk di ruang tengah bersama seseorang. Tentu saja Yoongi mengenalnya, itu Jungkook.

Perhatian mereka lalu teralihkan pada Yoongi yang kini berdiri mematung memandangi mereka. Yoongi dapat melihat Jungkook yang bergetar, matanya sembab, begitu pula pipinya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia benar-benar melihat penampilan Jungkook yang begitu kacau saat ini.

"Mmh, hyung. Bisa buatkan Jungkook segelas susu?"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya sedikit mendengar apa yang Jimin katakan. Tadi itu, Jimin memanggilnya hyung? Namun Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan tak mempersalahkannya, ia cukup tahu situasi saat ini.

"Baiklah." Katanya dan segera pergi menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Yoongi meletakkan dengan hati-hati segelas susu hangat yang baru dibuatnya untuk Jungkook di atas meja. Ia dapat melihat Jungkook mengusap air matanya yang masih keluar walaupun tak sederas saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Jungkook juga terlihat sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Sepertinya Jimin berhasil menenangkan Jungkook dengan baik.

Yoongi juga meletakkan sepiring biskuit cokelat yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari panggangan dan segera menjauhi mereka, tidak mau ikut campur.

.

.

Jimin meraih segelas susu yang baru saja diantarkan Yoongi dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dengan berlahan, lalu ia meminumnya sedikit sebelum menurunkan gelasnya kembali untuk ia genggam, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada telapak tangannya dari susu hangat tersebut.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan. Kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti ini?" tanya Jimin memulai interogasinya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menatap susu hangatnya. "Ak-aku, aku baru saja dipaksa menikah."

Jimin terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook barusan. Lalu ia memandangi wajah Jungkook yang masih memerah, yang kini menatapnya, membuat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Namun kemudian Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga tertuju pada ransel milik Jungkook yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

"Jadi biar kutebak. Kau kabur?" tanyanya menyelidik. Ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang langsung mengangguk dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal disini, _please?_"

Jimin masih memandangi Jungkook yang kini memasang wajah memohonnya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak. Bagaimana nanti jika orang tuamu atau juga tunanganmu mencarimu?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan Jimin.

"Jika aku tetap berada di rumah, bisa saja saat aku terbangun aku sudah berpakaian _tuxedo_ lalu dipaksa berjalan ke altar, mengucapkan janji dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, lalu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Kau mau nasibku seperti itu hyung?"

Jimin langsung saja mengacak surai kelam Jungkook mendengar ucapannya yang benar-benar konyol. Sedangkan Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Jimin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lagi pula apa yang diharapkan mereka dengan menikahkan anak di bawah umur? Aku masih 18 hyung. Dan itu baru dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Jungkook lagi setelah Jimin menjauhkan tangannya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab kembali keluhan Jungkook. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal disini. Lagi pula, kita itu juga memiliki _'hubungan' _kan hyung?"

Jimin terdiam mendengar pengakuan Jungkook barusan. Ia dan Jungkook memiliki hubungan. Ya, suatu hubungan yang tidak banyak orang tau. Hanya dia, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan... Yoongi.

"Baiklah." Kata Jimin akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook berseru kecil dan mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia memperhatikan Jimin dan Jungkook, ya katakanlah ia menguping. Mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Dan ia menyadari betapa berbedanya tingkah Jimin terhadap Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan. Dan ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh memenuhi dadanya. Perasaan yang mengatakan ia tidak suka melihat Jimin dekat dengan Jungkook.

Dan Yoongi terus meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa itu adalah perasaan yang wajar. Tentu saja, siapa orang di dunia ini yang menyetujui perselingkuhan? Dan tentu saja, Yoongi tidak mungkin cemburu _kan?_

Yoongi kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka berdua karena Jungkook sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Ya begitu. Bukan karena aku cemburu. Tentu saja tidak."

Kemudian Yoongi melangkahkan dirinya untuk kembali ke kamar dan kembali meyakinkan hatinya yang masih saja menjerit untuk memastikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiii kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya, lama lagi kan ya updatenya, aku terlalu larut dengan sofa nya si Jungkook, nusuk banget/? Bawaannya pengen tidur aja kalau dengerin lagunya*alesan*  
Nah, gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan yaa  
Dan yeah, semua couple keluar di chap ini. Termasuk Rapmon yang marah-marah terus, Jimin sih nyebelin._. Banyak yang minta JinV moment kemarin, udah aku keluarin yaa, yah walaupun sedikit dan itupun nggak sweet sih*timpuk* dan apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimi Tae hadiah? Pasti bisa dong ya._. Dan juga semoga kalian sudah mengerti hubungan apa yang aku buat untuk Jin dan Tae.  
Aku juga sudah berusaha membuat sepanjang yang aku bisa, jadi semisal kalau masih kurang panjang ya maafkan diriku ;)  
Dan lagi, terimakasih atas saran-sarannya yang kemarin, sudah ada yang aku masukan di chapter ini, yang belum ditampung dulu ya :D  
Terimakasih juga untuk reviewnya yang kemarin, I Love You...

Last,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Yoongi menempatkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin yang tengah terduduk di salah satu anak tangga teras rumahnya. Tangannya membawa dua cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang lalu ia letakkan di lantai, mengisi jarak diantara mereka.

Ia kemudian sengaja berdehem pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jimin yang sibuk memandangi langit malam, walau sebenarnya ia tahu, tentu saja Jimin telah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang bertanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya, matanya masih fokus ke atas sana. Lalu Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya, ikut mendongak ke arah langit malam yang hampa tanpa bintang-bintang menyelimuti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu." Ujar Yoongi seraya meminum cokelat panasnya.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke atas, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab.

Menyadari Jimin yang tidak menjawabnya, Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil. Ia pun berpikir sejenak untuk melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Jimin.

"Kupikir, sepertinya kau butuh teman cerita." Ujar Yoongi akhirnya. Sedikit berbohong karena ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Jimin, mungkin Jimin mempunyai sisi baik jika didekati. Sepertinya.

"Begitu?" tanya Jimin yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Mungkin." Yoongi kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke lantai.

"Jungkook sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada Jimin, bermaksud kembali membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua yang terkesan canggung.

Jimin hanya bergumam pelan disertai anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya untuk ia peluk. Mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka, namun selalu ia katupkan kembali. Ia terlalu ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jimin. Jimin yang menyadari tingkah ragu-ragu Yoongi kembali meliriknya. Menunggunya untuk segera melancarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun Yoongi tak juga membuka suaranya, membuat Jimin jadi gemas saja.

"Katakan saja. Tidak usah ragu seperti itu." Ucap Jimin, meraih cangkir cokelat panasnya dan meminumnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dalam diam. Menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan minumnya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya seharian ini. Yoongi memandang lurus ke depan sebelum berbicara kembali.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyanya lagi, masih ragu-ragu.

Selanjutnya Yoongi mendengar suara decakan yang disusul dengan suara penuh penekanan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Katakan atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jawabannya."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Yoongi, sebelum melanjutkan untuk bertanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa dengan Jungkook? Uhm, maksudku...ya kau tahu." Lanjutnya.

Jimin terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang urusan pribadinya dengan Jungkook? Apa urusannya? Batin Jimin.

.

Setelah bergulat dengan segala pemikirannya, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita saja pada Yoongi. Karena saat ini sepertinya ia memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara.

Sedangkan Yoongi masih setia menunggu Jimin. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut, dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada wajah serius milik Jimin. Tanpa sadar Yoongi memperhatikan dan mengagumi tiap lekuk wajah laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Namun Yoongi segera tersadar dan buru-buru merubah posisinya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdegub tak karuan.

.

"Jadi–" Jimin mulai mengawali ceritanya. Membuat Yoongi harus kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Jimin. Namun Yoongi hanya sebatas diam mendengarkan, tanpa berani menatap seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Karena Yoongi benar-benar takut dengan detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak sewajarnya ini.

"Jadi aku bertemu dengan Jungkook sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah eomma menikah kembali." Cerita Jimin, memberi jeda beberapa saat bagi dirinya untuk menarik nafas.

"Dan saat itu aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan pernikahan eomma yang kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu aku pergi dari rumah, menumpang dengan Namjoon hyung untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku dapat membeli rumah sendiri. Dan saat itu aku bertemu Jungkook dengan tidak sengaja." Jimin memberi jeda kembali, sembari dirinya mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook. Sedangkan Yoongi masih mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tidak mau melewatkan satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir Jimin.

"Aku melihatnya kebingungan berputar-putar dengan koper ditangannya. Lalu aku menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya. Ternyata dia baru saja pulang dari Paris dan tersesat saat kembali ke Seoul. Dan dia bilang tidak ada yang menjemputnya karena dia pulang diam-diam." Jimin kembali melanjutkan, dengan kekehan kecil yang meluncur saat ia mengingatnya.

"Kemudian aku mengantarkannya pulang. Dan sejak itu kami selalu menjaga kontak dan menjadi semakin dekat. Dan sebenarnya karena Jungkook yang terus menasehatiku lah, akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah untuk meminta maaf pada eomma. Walaupun aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sendiri. Dan saat itu, kupikir aku telah jatuh cinta."

"Lalu kau tahu tentang Jung Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi menyela.

Jimin mendesah pelan, "Ya. Setelah sekitar dua tahun kami berhubungan, ia memberi tahuku bahwa ia dijodohkan. Aku sempat marah, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, dan Jungkook juga terus mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan diam-diam. Hingga sekarang."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya setelah menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sendu. Oh, bahkan Yoongi tidak sadar sejak kapan ia sudah kembali menatap Jimin dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya.

"Tapi–"

Yoongi mengernyit heran mendengar Jimin yang kembali berbicara. Dan ia sontak memundurkan tubuhnya dengan refleks saat melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba menatapnya. Walau jarak mereka masih cukup jauh saat ini.

"–aku merasa aneh sejak bertemu seseorang." Jimin melanjutkan, masih dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus pada Yoongi.

Yoongi makin memundurkan dirinya saat menyadari Jimin yang makin mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi ini benar-benar mengusikku. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat aku bersama dengan Jungkook. Dan entah mengapa, aku jadi meragukan perasaanku untuk Jungkook."

Jimin kembali mendekat. Tangannya beralih menyingkirkan cangkir cokelat milik mereka yang telah mendingin untuk menjauh. Pergerakan Jimin itulah yang membuat Yoongi semakin memundurkan dirinya dengan gelisah. Dan Yoongi sedikit terkesiap saat punggungnya membentur pilar dan membuat dirinya terkurung.

Melihat Yoongi yang sudah tersudut, Jimin menghentikan dirinya dan diam di posisinya. Memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat gelisah menatapnya.

"Ji-Jimin k-kau mau apa?" Yoongi yang merasa Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu padanya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah mengunci bibirnya sejak tadi.

Jimin kembali mendekat, menatap lurus iris kecokelatan milik Yoongi. Yang kembali membuatnya teraliri sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aku hanya ingin–" Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan semakin mendekat.

" –aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku."

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Jimin tiba-tiba sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Yoongi.

Yoongi sontak membelalakkan matanya lebar merasakan sentuhan tiba-tiba Jimin diatas bibirnya. Tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin ia remas kuat. Wajahnya terasa memanas, seakan seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir menuju wajahnya dan berkumpul disana hingga membuatnya memerah. Dan Yoongi merasa detak jantungnya semakin tidak terkontrol, membuatnya merasa takut jika laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini dapat mendengar debaran mengerikan itu.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Yoongi hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah kagetnya, ia mulai tersadar. Yoongi mengerjab untuk beberapa kali menatap mata terpejam Jimin tepat di depannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Yoongi segera mendorong dada Jimin. Membuat tautan diantara mereka terputus.

Jimin yang terdorongpun terhuyung ke belakang. Matanya yang telah terbuka langsung menangkap sosok Yoongi yang meutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dengan mata yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

Tepat saat Jimin akan berucap sesuatu, Yoongi segera berdiri dan berlari masuk meninggalkannya.

Jimin terpaku menatapi kepergian Yoongi. Tidak lama ia dapat mendengar suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup dengan cukup keras. Jimin membeku di posisinya setelah menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya, jarinya mengusap pelan bibirnya yang masih menyisakan rasa hangat dari bibir milik Yoongi yang baru saja dikecupnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan segera menguncinya. Sejenak ia bersandar di sana, dengan tangan yang kembali menutup bibirnya erat. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati cermin, menarik kursi dan duduk di depannya. Mengamati wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya berlahan. Membuat matanya langsung saja mengarah pada bibirnya yang telah disentuh oleh Jimin tanpa izin.

Yoongi mendesah pelan, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin untuk lebih jelas memperhatikan bibirnya. Ya walaupun Jimin hanya sekedar menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua, tapi Yoongi bisa merasakan bibirnya menghangat.

Yoongi kembali menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali mendesah pelan.

"Ciuman pertamaku dicuri olehnya. Sial."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih mengucek matanya pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur, bermaksud mendapatkan segelas air untuk kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Sesampainya di dapur, Jimin mendapati Jungkook yang tengah mengaduk susu cokelatnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk menyadari kedatangan Jimin. Pemuda tersebut langsung saja menoleh dengan senyum manis yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa Jungkook masih dengan senyumannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan mendekati kulkas dan membukanya, segera meraih sebotol air mineral untuk diteguk.

Jimin yang sadar belum melihat Yoongi sedari tadi membuatnya menghentikan tegukannya. Matanya tampak mencari-cari lelaki pucat tersebut di seluruh sudut ruangan yang masih dapat terjagkau oleh pengelihatannya. Penasaran dengan keberadaan Yoongi, Jimin akhirnya menanyakannya pada Jungkook.

"Kookie, kau lihat Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook menghentikan dirinya yang tengah meminum susunya dan melihat Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung sudah keluar pagi tadi saat aku baru bangun tidur. Saat aku tanya, katanya ingin pergi membeli sesuatu." Jawab Jungkook.

Jimin menatap lantai dengan pandangan menerawang mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dan itu membuatnya kepikiran dengan Yoongi.

"Memangnya kalian berdua bertengkar ya?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin kembali menatap pemuda tersebut. Jimin memberikan pandangan tidak mengertinya saat sudah mencerna apa yang Jungkook tanyakan.

"Sepertinya semalam aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras." Lanjut Jungkook menjelaskan.

"O-oh. Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa." jawab Jimin, memberikan senyum kecilnya.

Jungkook hanya menatapi Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Sedangkan Jimin mengangkat alisnya melihat tatapan Jungkook yang seperti itu, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Jungkook mendesah pelan dan beralih menatapi gelas susunya. "Hyung, kalian benar-benar hanya teman _kan_?"

Jimin terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Jungkook tersebut.

"Kalau teman, kenapa tinggal bersama?"

Belum sempat Jimin memikirkan jawabannya, Jungkook sudah kembali melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. Membuat Jimin bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini masih pagi dan ia baru bangun dari tidurnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lelap, tetapi ia sudah disuguhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh Jungkook. Belum lagi, sepertinya Yoongi akan sangat marah padanya karena kejadian semalam.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Jimin mengunci bibirnya. Biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk Jungkook. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa berat untuk mengucapkannya. Entah mengapa dipikirannya hanya terbesit semua tentang Yoongi.

Namun Jimin benar-benar sangat bersyukur dalam hatinya saat ia mendengar telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia segera saja mengatakan ingin mengangkat telepon sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Jimin setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Ia menoleh saat Jungkook sudah berada di dekatnya lalu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Yeoboseyo. Bisa bicara dengan Park Jimin?"

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya melihat Jungkook yang bertanya siapa yang sedang meneleponnya. Ia kemudian kembali terfokus dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Ya. Saya sendiri."

"Oh Jimin-ssi..

–ini Jung Hoseok."

Jimin terdiam saat seseorang yang meneleponnya menyebutkan namanya. Ia memandang Jungkook yang kini tengah menaikkan salah satu alisnya penasaran.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Jimin.

"Apa Jungkook ada di tempatmu?" tanya Hoseok dari seberang.

Jimin menurunkan teleponnya dan menjauhkannya. "Jung Hoseok." Bisik Jimin bermaksud memberi tahu Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat kaget mendengar sebuah nama yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh Jimin.

"Dia bertanya apa kau bersamaku." Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebentar, dan Jimin kembali mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya.

"Jimin-ssi kau masih disana?" Hoseok bertanya. Sepertinya ia telah memanggil-manggil Jimin sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku masih disini."

"Jadi apa Jungkook bersamamu?" sekali lagi Hosoek menanyakan maksud utamanya menelepon Jimin.

Jimin masih diam, menunggu Jungkook yang terlihat masih berpikir.

"Bicaralah padanya." Gumam Jimin tanpa suara sambil memberikan telepon pada Jungkook.

"T-tapi?" sahut Jungkook juga tanpa suara.

Namun akhirnya Jungkook menerima telepon yang diberikan oleh Jimin dan mulai berbicara. Setelah itu, Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan lebih memilih untuk segera mandi, mengingat ia ada jadwal siang ini.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku halaman belakang rumah milik temannya. Di hadapannya terdapat dua cangkir teh yang masih panas, dilihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul.

Yoongi hanya duduk termenung, dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedikit mengabaikan temannya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, menunggu dengan sabar hingga Yoongi mau menceritakan masalahnya.

Sebenarnya pagi ini Yoongi sengaja keluar rumah pagi-pagi agar ia tak bertemu dengan Jimin. Lalu ia pergi ke rumah teman kantornya dulu, Kyungsoo, untuk mencurahkan semua perasaannya karena kejadian semalam.

.

"Sudah mau cerita?"

Yoongi mendongak mendengar Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas, bersiap untuk bercerita pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ini tidak benar Kyung." Mulainya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran mendengarnya. "Bukankah sejak awal memang sudah tidak benar? Lalu apa yang membuatmu baru menyadarinya? Setelah menjadi pembantunya, tinggal bersama, dan lain-lainnya lagi yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku."

Yoongi mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya sejenak, untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ini sudah melewati itu semua."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-ratap. Seketika sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian semalam kembali hadir dalam pikirannya. Terputar kembali dengan rinci seperti sebuah film.

"Semalam –" Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Semalam?" Dan Kyungsoo semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya.

Yoongi menggigit kecil bibirnya, menatap ragu Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Semalam dia menciumku!" kata Yoongi cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas, sebelum kembali menekuk kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tertegun di tempatnya menatap Yoongi.

"Astaga!"

.

Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menatapi Yoongi dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoongi-ya?" kembali Kyungsoo bersuara. Memecahkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi sontak kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan aku, tapi DIA!" sahut Yoongi, menekannkan kata 'dia' dalam kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mendesah pelan, "Hhh~ aku tak tahu."

"Ayolah Kyung. Aku datang kemari untuk mendapat solusi terbaik darimu."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Merilekskan dirinya untuk sesaat dari ulah sahabatnya.

"Solusi yang bagaimana? Itu sudah terjadi." Ujarnya.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, "Kyung~"

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Yoongi, "Yoon~" lalu menarik kembali wajahnya ke belakang.

"Kyung aku serius!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. Ia sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk, dan temannya itu malah tidak kunjung memberinya saran yang ia butuhkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengalah pada Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak bingung dengan Yoongi. Katanya menyukai Seokjin, tapi kenapa ia mau saja dicium oleh Jimin? Yoongi _kan _setidaknya bisa menghindar saat Jimin terlihat melakukan tanda-tanda ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi melihat Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki amarah pada Jimin setelah menciumnya, membuat Kyungsoo terheran.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pemikirannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun kemudian ia kembali berpikir lagi.

"Tidak mungkin ia menciummu tanpa alasan." Ucapnya. Menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, dia _kan _mesum. Kau tahu sendiri."

"Tapi Yoongi, jika dia mesum, kau pasti sudah langsung diperko–"

"Kyung stop! Berhenti sampai disitu. Kau mulai bicara asal."

"Karenamu."

Yoongi langsung saja menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Kau jadi membuatku tambah pusing."

.

.

.

"Hey Yoongi-ya!"

"Hm?"

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya, kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya telah serius kali ini jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia meletakan ponselnya dan menopang dagunya menatap temannya tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir? Bisa saja Jimin jatuh cinta padamu."

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengolah kata demi kata yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Kyung, kau mulai asal bicara lagi." Sahut Yoongi, berusaha menutupi nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Itu bisa saja Yoongi."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Menatap rerumputan dengan pandangan menerawang. Seketika ia jadi mengingat kata-kata Jimin semalam.

_'Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi ini benar-benar mengusikku. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat aku bersama dengan Jungkook. Dan entah mengapa, aku jadi meragukan perasaanku untuk Jungkook.'_

Yoongi terdiam. Semalam ia tidak terlalu mencerna setiap perkataan Jimin karena ia terlalu memikirkan degupan di dadanya yang lepas kendali, ditambah Jimin yang makin mempersempit jarak mereka.

Dan Yoongi kembali merasakan detakan tak terkontrolnya saat mengingat salah satu kalimat yang Jimin katakan, sebelum _kejadian_ itu terjadi.

_ 'Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku.'_

Eh, itu maksudnya apa? Apa Jimin memang menyukainya? Tapi _masa _iya Jimin jatuh cinta padanya?

"Dan Yoongi."

Yoongi berhenti dari lamunannya mendengar Kyungsoo yang kembali memanggilnya. Ia kembali menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja, sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau juga pernah berpikir akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat sikunya yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya bergeser hingga hampir terjatuh karena kaget.

"Demi apa kau bilang begitu Kyungsoo? Atas dasar apa itu? Bahkan aku lebih ingin menendang wajahnya dari pada jatuh cinta pada laki-laki _sok_ dan _mesum_ itu." Yoongi berkata dengan penuh nada penyangkalan. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada si Park Jimin itu. Hatinya masih seluruhnya untuk Kim Seokjin.

"Tapi Yoongi."

"Apa lagi? Aku bilang aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada–"

"Wajahmu merona, Yoongi."

Yoongi menghentikan aksi menyangkalnya, dan membuatnya secara refleks menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memang terasa menghangat. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan?

Kyungsoo menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi yang masih berada di atas meja, meremas lembut jemarinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya dariku Yoongi-ya. Dan kau harus mulai menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, dan berhenti membohongi hatimu."

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo tanpa tahu harus membalas apa. Ini semua membuatnya tambah merasa kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin sedang duduk di dalam mobil van sendirian sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, sembari menungu Namjoon yang katanya ingin membeli beberapa minuman dan _snack _di minimarket.

Sebenarnya Jimin sedang mengetik pesan untuk ia kirimkan pada Yoongi. Namun berkali-kali ia menghapusnya lagi. Ia merasa canggung untuk mengirimi yoongi pesan atau meneleponnya. Tentu saja karena kejadian semalam. Tapi Jimin khawatir juga dengan Yoongi yang tidak ada kabar sejak tadi pagi.

Jimin kembali mengetik pesan untuk Yoongi. Berusaha agar kata-katanya terlihat biasa saja. Namun setelah ia membaca ulang pesan singkatnya, Jimin kembali menghapus semuanya. Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Jimin bersandar, menatap langit-langit mobil. Ia jadi merenung sekarang, kenapa ia jadi terus-terusan memikirkan Yoongi? Ia masih tidak mengerti. Dan ia juga masih mengingat saat ia mengecup bibir Yoongi semalam. Terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Bahkan Jimin terasa terbuai saat menyentuhnya, membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, seperti orang yang baru lari marathon saja.

Jimin meraih majalah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Membaca isi majalah tersebut untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Yoongi.

Namun saat ia tidak sengaja melirik ke luar jendela untuk sekedar mengecek apakah Namjoon sudah keluar dari minimarket, ia melihat Yoongi berdiri disana, tak jauh dari mobil van yang ia tumpangi diparkirkan.

Jimin menutup majalahnya dan memperhatikan Yoongi. Berdiri dengan tiga orang perempuan berseragam sekolah yang menghadangnya. Mereka terlihat berbicara pada Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat tidak ramah. Dan ia melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam menanggapi mereka, hanya sesekali berbicara.

Lama Jimin memperhatikan, ia tersentak saat salah satu perempuan diantara siswi berseragam itu mendorong bahu Yoongi cukup keras hingga Yoongi terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kembali berbicara dengan tidak sopannya pada Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin melihat seorang perempuan lain dengan seragam sekolah yang sama datang menghampiri mereka, dengan tangan membawa sebuah ember kecil.

Dan Jimin sontak melebarkan mata sipitnya, saat perempuan itu telah berhenti di hadapan Yoongi dan tiba-tiba menyiramkan air ke atas tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba perempuan itu padanya.

Jimin masih memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat hanya diam saja dengan tubuh basah kuyub. Empat perempuan tersebut tampak kembali berbicara dengan tangan mereka yang tak henti-hentinya mendorong tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan sendirian, hanya menyusuri jalan tanpa tahu harus kemana. Setelah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo tadi, Yoongi akhirnya langsung pamit untuk pulang. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pulang. Yang benar saja, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Jimin. Ditambah lagi perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya tambah kepikiran.

Namun baru beberapa menit ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo, ia mendapati tiga orang perempuan dengan seragam sekolah menghadangnya. Yoongi menatap bingung mereka. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, tetapi mereka dengan tanpa alasan memberikan Yoongi tatapan yang menusuk dan tidak suka.

Lama mereka hanya beradu pandang, akhirnya salah satu dari tiga perempuan asing tersebut angkat bicara.

"Kau Min Yoongi."

Itu bukan merupakan kalimat tanya. Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan, yang diucapkan degan desisan sinis.

Yoongi hanya diam saja. Karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan ketiga perempuan di depannya ini.

"Kau! Ada apa antara kau dengan Jimin oppa?!" salah satu dari mereka kembali bersuara. Sedikit membentak Yoongi.

Yoongi membatin dalam hatinya, _"Jadi ini yang mereka lakukan pada orang yang lebih tua?"_

Dan Yoongi juga mengernyit heran saat nama Jimin meluncur dari bibir berpoles _lipgloss _perempuan itu.

"Kami sering melihatmu keluar masuk rumah Jimin oppa! Kau apanya ha?! Bahkan kau sering bersama Jimin oppa akhir-akhir ini!" bentak perempuan yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Yang sedari tadi hanya menatap tajam Yoongi.

Yoongi masih diam terpaku. "_Oh, jadi mereka fans-fansnya Jimin? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menghadangku dan marah-marah begini?" _batin Yoongi lagi.

"Kau ini bisa bicara tidak?! Kami bertanya malah diam saja!"

Yoongi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Jimin." Ucap Yoongi akhirnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Bohong! Mana Mungkin jika bukan siapa-siapa bisa sedekat itu dengan Jimin oppa!"

Yoongi berpikir lagi. Mereka sebenarnya maunya apa _sih_?

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Permisi."

Yoongi berniat untuk pergi dari pada harus meladeni siswi-siswi fanatik _fans _Jimin ini. Namun belum sampai ia melangkah, salah satu dari mereka malah mendorong bahunya cukup keras, hingga membuatnya harus terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Yoongi jadi merasa sebal sekarang karena mereka sudah berani hingga mendorongnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tidak mungkin juga ia membalas perlakuan mereka karena ini masih di tempat umum.

"Mau kalian apa sebenarnya?!" Yoongi sudah tidak kuat. Akhirnya ia berteriak pada mereka.

Mereka hanya diam. Jangan lupakan mereka yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali hanya saling menatap, salah satu diantara siswi tersebut menoleh ke samping, membuat Yoongi juga ikut menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang perempuan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama mendekatinya. Dengan tangan membawa ember. Yoongi melihat wajah perepuan itu, terlihat bibirnya menyeringai sinis menatap Yoongi.

Samar-sama Yoongi mendengar tiga perempuan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya tersebut berbisik-bisik. Seperti mengatakan, _"Akhirnya ia datang."_

Perempuan itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Pandangannya juga sama, mengintimidasinya. Tapi setelah itu, Yoongi melihat perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya bingung.

"Jadi, ini Min Yoongi itu?" ucapnya dengan sarkastis.

Dan tanpa Yoongi duga, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menyiramnya dengan air dalam ember tersebut. Membuat tubuhnya basah kuyub, lalu melemparkan ember itu begitu saja.

"Kau jangan dekati lagi Park Jimin kami!"

Yoongi hanya diam. Menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Udara memang sedang agak dingin, dan itu membuatnya menggigil.

"Jika aku melihatmu dekat dengan Park Jimin lagi! Aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini!"

Yoongi tidak mendengarkan mereka. Ia juga tidak lagi mempedulikan mereka yang kembali mendorong bahunya kasar. Ia terlalu kedinginan sekarang dan membuatnya tidak fokus. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya ataupun orang-orang lewat yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan iba, namun tak berniat menolong.

Beberapa saat Yoongi tak bergeming sedikitpun karena dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Membiarkan perempuan-perempuan itu berbicara semaunya. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi sudah tidak mendengar mereka membentaknya lagi. Dan ia merasakan sebuah jaket yang dipakaikan seseorang ke punggungnya lalu memeluk pundaknya, memberinya kehangatan.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Sebuah suara halus terdengar diantara mereka. Membuat keempat perempuan itu sontak mengunci bibir mereka rapat-rapat.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian lagi melakukan hal yang tidak baik seperti ini, aku akan ke sekolah kalian dan mengadukannya. Harusnya kalian belajar dengan rajin, bukan malah berbuat seperti ini."

Ucapan seseorang itu langsung saja membuat empat perempuan itu menampakkan wajah terkejut. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung saja pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Yoongi dan penolongnya dengan mulut yang mengumpat.

.

Yoongi masih diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu ragu dengan orang yang baru saja menolongnya. Ia mengenal suaranya, tapi ia tidak yakin jika seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya lah yang menolongnya.

Akhirnya dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja menolongnya dan masih saja memeluknya.

Dan Yoongi sedikit terkesiap mengetahui bahwa dugaannya benar.

"Kim Seokjin?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiii lama tak jumpa, adakah yang menunggu?/ngarep/  
Duh maaf-maaf karena aku membuat Yoongi dibully gini*disiramjimin* dan siapa yang menebak Yoongi nya ditolongin Jimin? Huahahaha/dikeroyok/ Nggak tau kenapa suka banget ngedatengin Jin tiba-tiba xD

Btw, aku sudah hampir di penghujung kelas 9 dan kalian pasti tau pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.  
Jadi aku memutuskan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan dan ini chapter terakhir yang akan aku update sebelum hiatus, karena ya aku nggak akan sempat buat mikirin alur cerita disamping mempersiapkan untuk UN. Dan aku masih ingat kok masih punya hutang ff yang satunya.-. Untuk yang ingin berteman, tanya-tanya, atau apapun itu, silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan langsung PM aja :D  
Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mendukung kelangsungan/? ff ini. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan punya semangat untuk update :D I love you all luv luv luv...*kecupjauh*

Last,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Yoongi masih mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, terpaku melihat seseorang di hadapannya, yang beberapa saat lalu dengan tak sadar bibirnya telah meluncurkan nama lelaki tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan tangan lelaki itu yang masih melingkari bahu miliknya.

Yoongi tak akan tersadar dari lamunannya jika saja angin tak berhembus sedikit kencang menerpanya. Membuat rasa dingin kembali menjalari dirinya, dan memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau pasti kedinginan."

Suara halus milik seorang Kim Seokjin kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Dan saat Yoongi memperhatikan lebih teliti wajah di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat Seokjin yang menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang merekah, bak kembang gula.

Yoongi hanya dapat bergumam kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Seokjin. Dan selanjutnya Seokjin sudah menggiringnya, berjalan menuntun dirinya mendekati sebuah mobil dan menyuruhnya masuk setelah Seokjin membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk bergeming di dalam van. Sorot matanya tajam, dengan bola mata yang tak hentinya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik dua orang yang baru saja memasuki sebuah mobil, sebelum akhirnya mobil tersebut melesat pergi menjauhi jarak pandangnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi menjerit-jerit minta diangkat. Dan telah menjadi alasan utama bagi Jimin terlambat menolong lelaki pucat yang beberapa saat lalu berada di seberang jalan sana.

Tentu saja jika barusan bukan telepon dari Jungkook, Jimin pasti sudah berlari menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluk pemuda itu, melindunginya. Bukannya Seokjin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menggantikan posisinya memeluk Yoongi yang kedinginan.

Oh terimakasih untukmu, _brother_.

Jimin menggeram kecil megingatnya. Apalagi Jungkook meneleponnya hanya karena ia kelaparan. Ah, asal tahu saja, dapur di rumah Jimin itu sudah seperti harta karun makanan. Jimin saja tak mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa merengek kelaparan lalu memintanya untuk membeli pizza, padahal Jungkook bisa memesan sendiri. Dan Jungkook merajuk di saat yang tidak tepat.

Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke van dengan sekantung besar plastik berisi makanan ringan dan sekaleng soda di tangannya menoleh pada Jimin. Ia kebingungan menatap raut wajah Jimin yang tajam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah kembali. Akhirnya Namjoon berdehem dengan sengaja untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jimin yang tak juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi saat aku di minimarket?"

Jimin masih saja diam, namun mendengarkan dengan jelas pertanyaan Namjoon. Bukannya bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Namjoon. Tetapi, entahlah, Jimin hanya sedang merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti terbakar, dan menimbulkan rasa yang menyulut amarahnya.

Namjoon yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap Jimin memilih untuk ikut diam. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankannya. Ia yakin Jimin akan bercerita padanya nanti saat ia sudah tenang. Karena selama ini Jimin hanya berkeluh kesah pada dirinya, sebagai orang terdekatnya.

.

Perjalanan mereka hanya dilingkupi keheningan. Namjoon yang fokus menyetir sebenarnya masih menunggu Jimin untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang selalu melirik Jimin melalui kaca spion setiap lima menit. Namun Jimin tak juga membuka suaranya.

Hingga saat ia menghentikan mobil karena lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah, baru saat itulah Namjoon mendengar Jimin yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya?" Jimin mengawalinya, dengan nada suara yang terdengar rendah.

Namjoon kembali melirik Jimin melalui kaca spion. Terlihat olehnya raut wajah Jimin yang mulai tenang namun masih tampak sedikit gurat gelisah disana.

"Ya." Segera Namjoon menjawab, tak mau Jimin menunggu terlalu lama.

Jimin bergumam tak jelas, masih sedikit ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku, hyung."

Namjoon ikut bergumam mendengarnya karena tak mengerti maksud Jimin, seraya menjalankan mobil kembali. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menerawang keluar jendela, menatapi apa saja yang terlihat olehnya di luar sana. Lalu kembali menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. "Rasanya ada perasaan tidak suka yang memenuhi dadaku saat melihat seseorang berdekatan dengan orang lain." Ucapnya.

Namjoon mengerutkan alis mendengar penuturan Jimin. "Kau berbicara tentang Jungkook?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian Namjoon menggantikan kerutan bingung di wajahnya dengan sunggingan senyum kecil. "Oh berati Yoongi." Namjoon beruncap mantap. Membuat Jimin langsung saja memalingkan wajah untuk menatapnya, dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

Namjoon masih mengulum senyum kecilnya. Tentu saja bukan masalah yang sulit bagi Namjoon untuk menebak isi pikiran Jimin, mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mengenal Jimin. Dan Namjoon bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya ini mulai tertarik dengan seseorang yang selalu saja ia sebut sebagai musuhnya.

"Yah, cukup terlihat jelas, Jim." Godanya. Menghentikan mobil van yang di kemudikannya di depan gedung _agency _kemudian menoleh menghadap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya. "Lalu apa yang kau bingungkan?"

Jimin tampak berpikir, dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Menimang-nimang tentang apa yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Eum, hyung. Aku tidak sedang cemburu kan?" tanya Jimin ragu. Berharap Namjoon akan membenarkan pertanyaannya. Namun Namjoon malah mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Kemudian mencibir, "Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya kau bisa belajar dari setiap peran yang kau mainkan. Menyadari perasaan sendiri saja tak bisa."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran Namjoon. Dan secepat kilat ia merebut sekaleng cola yang baru saja Namjoon buka dan meminumnya, membuat Namjoon mendesis marah dan mengumpat pelan sebelum membuka kaleng cola yang lainnya.

"Jujur saja Jim. Kau terlihat tertarik padanya." kata Namjoon tiba-tiba. Membuat Jimin tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"A-apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan susah payah karena masih terbatuk beberapa kali.

Namjoon membuka bungkus kripik kentang dan memakannya. Membuat van dipenuhi dengan suara renyah kripik yang dikunyahnya, selain suara Jimin yang masih saja terbatuk. Kembali melirik Jimin yang meminum colanya lagi setelah batuknya telah reda. Dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Benar kan kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Namjoon menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Dan sesuai perkiraan Namjoon, Jimin pasti akan menyangkalnya.

"Hey Jim!"

"Ck, apa?"

Namjoon diam beberapa saat, membiarkan Jimin meraih tangannya yang menggenggam bungkus kripik untuk mengambil sengenggam kripik kentang dari sana sebelum kembali pada posisinya. Kemudian Namjoon kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Jangan-jangan, kau sudah menciumnya ya?" Namjoon bertanya.

Dan demi semua _rapper_ idolanya, Namjoon hanya iseng menanyakan hal itu pada Jimin. Ia benar-benar hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda Jimin. Namun mendengar jawaban Jimin selanjutnya, hal itu membuat dirinya sukses tersedak.

"Memang."

"A-ap uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sesegera mungkin Namjoon meraih colanya dan meneguknya cepat. Matanya menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena air soda kemudian kembali berucap dengan lantang. "Apa kau bilang? Ulangi sekali lagi bocah!"

Jimin berdesis mendengar teriakan super nyaring dari Namjoon. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus meladeni pertanyaan magernya tersebut.

"Aku memang sudah menciumnya. Semalam. Memang kenapa?" kata Jimin dengan santai.

Dan rasanya Namjoon ingin menendang Jimin sekarang juga.

"Heh dengar ya bocah! Kau ini sadar tidak sih masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Jungkook? Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau mencium orang lain?" Namjoon mulai memarahi Jimin. Yang hanya didengarkan Jimin dengan malas.

"Dari mana kau belajar mempermainkan hati orang lain? Dulu saja kau sampai menangis padaku, kau bilang sangat mencintai Jungkook dan memintaku untuk membiarkanmu menjadi selingkuhan anak itu. Dan sekarang apa? Apa Jimin?"

Jimin memejamkan matanya mendengar semua kata-kata Namjoon yang dilayangkan padanya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba rasa bersalah mulai melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Merasa bersalah karena telah mencuri ciuman Yoongi semalam. Dan bertambah lagi merasa bersalah pada Jungkook karena mulai berpaling darinya. Juga tentu saja merasa bersalah pada Hoseok karena diam-diam berkencan dengan tunangannya.

Jimin membuka matanya sesaat setelah mendengar helaan nafas berat dari laki-laki di bangku kemudi. Namjoon menatapnya, dengan sorot mata yang lebih lembut namun terkesan tegas.

"Kau harus menentukan pilihanmu, Jimin."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi melangkah memasuki sebuah apartemen dengan perasaan canggung. Kepalanya sedari tadi terus ia tekuk, tak berani mendongak barang sesaat. Mengekor seseorang yang berjalan di depannya, yang sekaligus menjadi tuan rumah apartemen yang menurut Yoongi cukup besar ini.

Tak lama berjalan, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya kaki seseorang yang dari tadi diperhatikannya untuk ia ikuti berhenti. Lalu orang itu berbalik, menghadapnya.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?"

Setelah sekian lama menunduk, akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapi seorang laki-laki dengan wajah menawannya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Buru-buru Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari objek lain yang lebih menarik. Tak berani menatap seorang Kim Seokjin yang berada di hadapannya karena rasa gugup yang begitu mendera dirinya.

Yoongi menggigiti kecil -nimbang tawaran Seokjin barusan. Dengan gumaman kecil yang tak terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir _pink _miliknya, berusaha berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah anggukan untuk jawaban.

Seokjin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Sedikit menahan kekehan yang akan ia keluarkan melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari laki-laki manis di hadapannya tersebut. "Baiklah akan kutunjukan letak kamar mandinya. Dan aku akan mengeringkan pakaianmu." Seokjin berucap. Lalu menarik pelan lengan Yoongi untuk mengantarnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Berlahan Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Kaki-kakinya berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah, bermaksud mencari Seokjin.

Namun saat ia akan memasuki ruang tengah, Yoongi berhenti melangkah dan mengintip terlebih dahulu dari balik tembok. Terlihat olehnya Seokjin yang tengah mengaduk dua gelas minuman hangat di konter dapur. Namun Yoongi jadi ragu untuk menghampiri Seokjin. Pasalnya, saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Seokjin yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Yang hanya mampu menutupi hingga setengah pahanya.

Sebenarnya _sih _Seokjin juga meminjamkan celana untuk ia kenakan. Namun saat ia mencoba celananya, celana tersebut sangatlah longgar baginya dan membuatnya harus terus-menerus menarik celananya ke atas. Karena merasa tak nyaman, akhirnya Yoongi melepas kembali celananya dan meninggalkannya di kamar mandi. Dan beginilah ia sekarang. Hanya mengenakan pakaian minim seperti itu. Dan hebatnya lagi –yang sempat membuatnya tak percaya, ia tengah memakai kemeja milik Kim Seokjin. Bahkan ia sekarang berada di apartemen Kim Seokjin. Dan di sana, seorang Kim Seokjin sedang menunggu dirinya.

Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar Kim Seokjin!

Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar merona parah.

Yoongi kembali mengintip dari balik tembok. Sekarang Seokjin telah duduk di sofa, sambil menonton berita yang ditayangkan di televisi.

Yoongi menarik diri ke belakang tembok. Merapikan penampilannya sejenak sebelum kemudian mulai melangkah berlahan menghampiri Seokjin tanpa ingin menyebabkan kegaduhan sekecil apapun.

Seokjin yang mendengar suara derap langkah yang menghampirinya berpaling dari acara yang tengah ditontonnya. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang telah selesai mandi dan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat Yoongi yang kini telah berhenti tepat di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin, yang kemudian ia mendengar gumamam kecil dari Yoongi disertai anggukan pelan. "Duduklah, aku sudah membuatkan teh herbal untukmu. Minumlah selagi hangat." Seokjin berucap, seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Yoongi melirik dua gelas cangkir di atas meja yang masih mengepulkan asap panas, kemudian beralih pada sofa di samping Seokjin yang dipersilahkan untuknya. Yoongi kembali berjalan, menunduk saat melewati Seokjin dan mendudukan diri di sofa. Sementara Seokjin, ia lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh herbal yang telah dibuatnya ke hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi meraih cangkir tehnya, namun ia hanya sebatas memegangnya. Mengamati air tehnya yang terlihat tenang dan masih mengeluarkan asap tipis hingga menerpa wajahnya.

"Umm, maaf." Yoongi berujar pelan. Membuat Seokjin yang telah kembali tenggelam dalam acara televisi kembali menatapnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan. Tapi celana yang kau pinjamkan terlalu besar untukku. Jadi aku tak memakainya." Lanjutnya. Kemudian menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Oh, aku bahkan tak sadar dengan penampilanmu. Tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi meringis kecil mendengarnya, dalam hati ia berbicara, _"Kalau Jimin, bahkan sebelum aku datangpun ia pasti sudah tahu aku tak akan memakai celana kebesaran seperti itu. Dasar mesum." _Lalu tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa perempuan-perempuan tadi memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Seokjin bertanya, seraya menggerakkan jemarinya di atas remote untuk mengganti channel.

Yoongi meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas meja, setelah sebelumnya sempat meneguknya sekali. Yang langsung saja memberikan rasa hangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mereka mengira aku dan Jimin mempunyai suatu hubungan." Kata Yoongi pelan.

Tangan Seokjin berhenti bergerak di sebuah acara musik. Yang menampilkan Jimin sebagai pembawa acara. Membuat Yoongi terpaku menatap lelaki di layar kaca sana. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi merasa bahwa senyuman manis yang membuat kedua mata lelaki tersebut menyipit lucu, dapat terlihat semenarik itu di mata Yoongi.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kau tahu _kan_, _fans _itu memang mengerikan? Apalagi yang fanatik seperti mereka."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk pelan beberapa kali menanggapi Seokjin, tanda ia mengerti. Matanya masih saja menatap lelaki bermarga Park itu tanpa bosan, walaupun saat ini mereka tidaklah bertatap muka secara langsung. Entah mengapa, seharian belum bertemu dengan Jimin membuat Yoongi merindukan ocehannya.

Ah, Park Jimin.

Kira-kira sekarang ia sedang apa ya?

"Sepertinya pakaianmu sudah kering. Sebentar, biar ku ambilkan." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yoongi tersadar dari pikirannya ketika melihat Seokjin yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia memandangi punggung Seokjin yang mulai menjauh. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas dalam. Lagi-lagi perasaan bimbang itu muncul kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dan Yoongi sangat-sangat tak menyukai perasaan itu.

.

"Tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama?" tanya Seokjin. Memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah menarik _zipper_ jaket miliknya yang ia pinjamkan.

Lalu Yoongi menggeleng, dan memberikan senyum kecilnya. "Tidak. Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kata Yoongi. Masih mempertahankan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Seokjin. Meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum menggenggam lengan Yoongi. "Tapi aku akan mengantarmu dan tidak ada penolakan." Ucapnya dan langsung saja menarik lengan milik Yoongi keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Terimakasih untuk Namjoon yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Memikirkan semua perkataan managernya yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin pusing setengah mati. Apalagi ia harus memutuskan ini semua dan segera menetapkan hatinya untuk memilih. Sungguh, ini terlalu berat bagi Jimin yang tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jim." Namjoon memanggilnya, yang hanya ia tanggapi dengan gumaman malas yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang bahkan sama sekali tak terbuka.

"Sebenarnya gampang saja memutuskan ini." Ucap Namjoon, yang saat ini masih fokus menyetir, mengantarkan Jimin untuk pulang.

Jimin tersenyum kecut dan berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Gampang katanya? _Hello_?

Namjoon yang sadar akan reaksi Jimin ikut berdecak. Sebal juga dengan Jimin karena sama sekali tak menghargai dirinya yang ingin membantu. Namun kemudian Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan, sudah biasa juga Jimin bersikap seperti itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa setidak tertariknya Jimin akan pendapat orang lain, ia akan tetap mendengarkan dan mempertimbangkan saran yang diberikan padanya.

"Sebenarnya Jim, aku akan lebih senang jika kau memilih Yoongi." Ujar Namjoon. Melirik Jimin sekilas melalui kaca spion dan mendapati Jimin yang mulai tertarik.

Nah _kan_, baru saja ia menyebut nama Yoongi, tapi sikap Jimin sudah langsung berubah seperti itu. Dugaan seorang Kim Namjoon memang tidak pernah salah.

Namjoon berdehem beberapa kali, mempersiapkan suaranya. Bersiap memberikan ocehan panjang untuk Jimin. "Kau pikir saja. Jungkook itu sudah mempunyai tunangan. Kau mau berjuang seperti apapun, pada akhirnya Jungkook juga akan menikah dengan Hoseok. Kau juga tidak tahu kan jika ternyata Jungkook sudah lelah dengan permainan diam-diam kalian." Namjoon mulai menasehati. Mengeluarkan segala isi kepalanya yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelumnya dan sudah ia anggap benar.

Jimin memejamkan matanya mendengar apa saja yang telah Namjoon sampaikan. Benar memang. Tapi, jujur saja ia masih menyayangi Jungkook. Walaupun ia tahu sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi mulai menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, dan memaksanya untuk membagi perasaannya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Satu lagi Jim." Namjoon kembali bersuara. Membuat Jimin kembali mendengarkannya. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Yoongi. Dan aku tahu, itu melebihi perasaanmu untuk Jungkook. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya. Tapi sepertinya, kau lebih seperti tidak ingin menyadarinya."

Jimin hanya terdiam. Memandangi refleksi wajahnya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh kaca jendela. Pandangannya kosong, namun pikirannya tengah melayang-layang kesana-kemari. Sepertinya ia memang harus segera mengambil keputusan. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jimin masih saja menatapi keadaan luar dari balik kaca jendela. Mengamati daerah perumahan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Namun saat tinggal beberapa rumah lagi hingga mencapai rumahnya, tiba-tiba Namjoon menghentikan mobil van yang dikemudikannya. Membuat Jimin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Namjoon.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jimin dengan malas, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke kursi menunggu jawaban Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Hingga sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan telunjuk menunjuk lurus ke depan. "Jimin, lihat."

"Hum?" Jimin bergumam tak mengerti. Dan dengan malas mau tak mau Jimin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Penasaran juga dengan apa yang dilihat Namjoon.

Seketika Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat matanya berhasil menangkap apa yang dimaksud Namjoon. Jimin terbelalak lebar. Tanganya meremas kursi kemudi yang digunakannya sebagai tumpuan. Tepat di depan sana, di depan pagar rumahnya yang kokoh berdiri, ia melihat Yoongi dan kakaknya –Seokjin sedang berduaan. Dan apa-apaan tangan Seokjin yang dengan seenaknya mengelus surai cokelat milik Yoongi itu.

Jimin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin keluar sekarang juga dan menarik Yoongi dari kakaknya. Hah! Sepertinya Jimin memang harus mengakui bahwa dirinya memang cemburu.

"Jim, kau tak apa kan?"

Jimin menarik dirinya kembali ke belakang. Bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Mendengar itu Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepala dan masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada dua orang di depan sana.

.

Jimin melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan kesal. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya ia menunggu, dan dua orang disana masih saja betah mengobrol. Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal. Butuh berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu dua orang itu selesai mengobrol?

Selang beberapa menit dengan segala gerutuannya dalam hati, Jimin melihat Seokjin yang kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobilnya. Dan berlahan mobil berwarna hitam tersebut mulai berjalan pergi diiringi dengan lambaian tangan dari Yoongi.

Segera saja Jimin membuka pintu van saat dilihatnya Yoongi telah berbalik kemudian membuka pagar dan menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang sibuk di sambungan telepon entah dengan siapa Jimin tak peduli.

Jimin mengikuti apa yang baru saja Yoongi lakukan. Membuka pagar dan menutupnya setelah ia masuk.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara pagar terbuka dan tertutup membalik badan. Dan seketika ia merasa canggung mengetahui siapa yang tengah berada di belakangnya saat ini.

Sementara Jimin, ia hanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. Berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan akhirnya sampai di hadapan Yoongi. "Keluar saja seharian untuk pacaran. Dasar!" gerutunya, setelah itu melenggang pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yoongi untuk memasuki rumah.

"Eh?"

Yoongi yang bingung dengan sikap Jimin hanya terpaku di tempat. Memangnya ia melakukan apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin marah seperti itu padanya? Karena logikanya, harusnya Yoongi yang marah saat ini karena ulah Jimin semalam yang berani-beraninya mencuri ciumannya.

Ah, iya, ciuman semalam. Kenapa Yoongi jadi merona hebat begini?

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang didapati Jimin ketika memasuki rumah adalah Jungkook yang tengah menonton tv dengan satu toples berisi stik keju –yang Jimin ingat itu dibuat Yoongi kemarin sore. Jungkook kemudian melambai-lambai pada Jimin yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah! Aku lelah sekali." Desah Jimin pelan setelah menempatkan dengan nyaman kepalanya dengan sandaran sofa. Disusul Jungkook yang juga ikut bersandar di sampingnya.

"Mau ku–" perkataan Jungkook terpotong begitu pemuda tersebut melihat Yoongi baru saja memasuki ruang tengah, dan langsung bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung? Sudah pulang?"

Yoongi hanya menaggapi pertanyaan Jungkook dengan senyum kecilnya. Matanya melirik Jimin, yang bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata. Seolah tak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku akan ke belakang dan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujarnya, sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dan tentu saja Jimin yang masih saja tak menghiraukannya.

Setelah kepergian Yoongi, berlahan Jimin membuka matanya. Sedikit mengintip sebelum akhirnya ia membuka keseluruhan kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat punggung Yoongi yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya dan akhirnya menghilang. Dan Jimin baru menyadari sesuatu saat memperhatikan Yoongi.

"_Itu kan jaket yang kubelikan untuk Seokjin hyung saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu."_ Kata Jimin dalam hati. Kembali menampilkan kerucutan tak suka di bibirnya.

Jungkook yang masih betah menonton tv di sebelahnya mulai menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya beberapa kali. Membuatnya menoleh untuk menatap pemuda kelinci di sampingnya dengan mengangkat alisnya malas.

"Mandi sana hyung. Kau bau."

Jimin berdecak mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Namun walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Omong-omong hyung."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Besok, Hoseok hyung akan menjemputku."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang sedang duduk sendirian di teras rumah. Sudah menjelang larut namun laki-laki itu malah memilih duduk di luar rumah seperti ini.

Dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh, Yoongi memberanikan diri menoleh untuk memperhatikan Jimin yang masih saja tak peduli dengannya. Ini semua masih membuat Yoongi bingung. Sebenarnya yang harusnya marah disini siapa?

"Jimin, kau marah padaku?" Yoongi bertanya. Memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang terlihat dingin di sampingnya. Seketika Yoongi tersadar dengan situasi ini. Seperti sebuah _de javu, _ini seperti yang dialaminya semalam. Dimana ia menjadi teman Jimin untuk berbicara, lalu Jimin mendekat padanya, mengurungnya dan selanjutnya–

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat disertai gelengan kepala beberapa kali saat ia mulai mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ketika telah merasa tenang Yoongi diam-diam melirik Jimin. Namun hasilnya masih sama, Jimin masih mendiamkannya, tak peduli. Membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menekuk lututnya. "Jimin, kau marah?" ulang Yoongi sekali lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jimin.

Dan tetap saja Jimin hanya diam tak menanggapi Yoongi. Jimin masih terlalu kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya sore tadi. Dimana saat Yoongi bersama Seokjin, dan terlihat sangat dekat.

"Hey, jangan melamun."

Jimin melirik sekilas Yoongi yang menopang dagu di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Namun Jimin tetap tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berdiam diri tak ingin menanggapi Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasa benar-benar terabaikan mulai tersulut emosinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sudah bertanya baik-baik dan Jimin malah mengabaikannya seperti ini. Jimin benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

Segera saja Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Jimin kesal.

"Hey! Kau sebenarnya kena–"

Teriakan Yoongi terpotong begitu Jimin tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Yoongi entah mengapa mengunci bibirnya begitu saja dan hanya terpaku pada Jimin.

Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, Jimin kembali mendekat pada Yoongi. Dan tentu saja Yoongi segera memundurkan dirinya untuk menghindar.

Yoongi yang sadar bahwa punggungnya sebentar lagi akan menabrak pilar tampak begitu cemas dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bersiap untuk berdiri dan berniat segera pergi dari tempatnya kini.

Namun pergerakan Yoongi tak lebih cepat dari Jimin. Menyadari Yoongi yang ingin melarikan diri, Jimin mempercepat gerakannya mendekati Yoongi. Dan secepat kilat tangannya meraih lengan Yoongi yang masih setengah berdiri dan menariknya untuk kembali terduduk.

Jimin mencengkeram lengan Yoongi dengan begitu erat hingga ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, sementara sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurung telak tubuh Yoongi hingga Yoongi tak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

Sorot mata tajam yang ditampilkan kedua bola mata kelamnya menatap lurus pada kedua manik mata Yoongi, yang kini tampak menyimpan rasa takut dan gelisah ketika menatapnya. Berlahan tapi pasti Jimin mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka hingga menyisakan beberapa sentimeter yang memisahkan keduanya, membuat Yoongi membelalak begitu saja.

"Dengar Min Yoongi." Jimin mulai berucap, dengan nada rendahnya yang seakan membuat pemuda dalam kungkungannya merinding seketika.

"Aku mencabut janjiku untuk membantumu mendekati Seokjin hyung."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Jimin langsung saja melepaskan cengkeramannya dan segera beranjak. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku untuk mencerna semua yang baru saja Jimin katakan.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, Jimin berhenti melangkah. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat Yoongi melalui sudut matanya.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama Seokjin hyung." Desisnya sinis, kemudian melenggang pergi memasuki rumah.

.

Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit mengucur membasahi keningnya.

Yoongi menggigiti bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Rasanya detakan pada jantungnya yang tak normal kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dan Yoongi benci akan hal itu. Yoongi benci dimana ia merasa begitu kacau karena Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi lebih benci untuk mengakui bahwa sepertinya ia telah sadar bahwa ia mulai terperangkap oleh seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum membangkitkan paksa tubuhnya dengan berlahan dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, dapat dilihatnya pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Yoongi menatapi wajahnya sendiri. Ia dapat melihat rona kelabu tipis menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihatnya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Semalaman suntuk Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Masalahnya dengan Jimin yang bahkan ia sendiri masih bingung apa penyebabnya seakan terus mengganggu pikirannya, dan melarangnya untuk jatuh tertidur.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas, Yoongi menyeret tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi, sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

.

Selama perjalanannya menuju dapur, Yoongi sama sekali tak dapat menahan kuapan yang selalu menyerangnya beberapa kali. Sungguh, rasa kantuk masih sangat menyergap dirinya, namun Yoongi ingat ia masih memiliki tugas di rumah itu dan harus menyelesaikannya.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengansebelah tangan saat ia mulai kembali menguap, lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendapati Jimin tengah berada di dapur. Duduk di kursi meja makan sendirian sambil menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja.

Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi hanya terpaku dan berdiam diri di tempat. Memandangi Jimin yang duduk memunggunginya. Ini masih sangat pagi, tetapi Jimin telah terbangun. Padahal biasanya Jimin baru akan terbangun saat matahari sudah hampir tepat di atas kepala.

Yoongi berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri saat dirasanya ia mulai melamun. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan Jimin, ia berjalan begitu saja mendekati konter dapur dan menuang segelas air. Tetapi baru saja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan gelas, Yoongi mendengar Jimin memanggilnya pelan.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Kelopak matanya mengerjab-ngerjab pelan. Melirik Jimin dari sudut mata lalu mengembuskan nafasnya pelan, tak berniat menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Maaf, kemarin aku benar-benar sedang merasa kacau."

Yoongi menyudahi tegukannya mendengar Jimin yang kembali berbicara. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Jimin dan berhenti di hadapan laki-laki tersebut. Membuat Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu denganmu." Ucap Jimin lagi, setelah ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi meletakkan gelas yang tengah digenggamnya di atas meja. Menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jimin yang masih menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jimin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Yoongi. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan milik Yoongi di atas meja. Membuat pandangan matanya sontak memancarkan perasaan bersalah dari sana.

"Apa cengkeramanku semalam begitu sakit?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Jimin, lalu tangannya mengusap-usap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang masih terlihat sedikit memerah walau sudah semalaman ia membiarkannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, walaupun semalam pergelangan tanganku memang memerah. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting, kau sudah tak marah lagi. Ya walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah seperti itu padaku."

Jimin hanya diam membisu mendengarkan Yoongi. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi Yoongi.

Yoongi yang kemudian menyadari bahwa matahari mulai meninggi dan ia sama sekali belum menyelesaikan tugasnya satu pun memilih untuk beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Jimin yang masih saja terdiam dengan kepala yang juga masih tertunduk.

"Oh, ya Jimin." Panggil Yoongi, yang segera direspon oleh Jimin dengan mengangkat kepala dan langsung mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

Yoongi sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sebelum ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Yoongi mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan mulai kembali membuka bibirnya. "Tentang ciuman itu–" Yoongi menggantung kalimatnya saat ia merasakan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas. Namun segera saja ia berusaha menampilkan raut wajah normalnya. "Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk alasan kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya, kembali menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menampilkan ekspresi harap, yang entah Yoongi sendiri sadar atau tidak.

Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi seketika membelalak kecil. Dan pipinya kini juga terlihat telah memerah, walau sedikit.

"I-itu a-aku." Jimin menjadi gugup sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Yoongi sekarang. Dan hanya membawa pandangannya mengitari dapur untuk meredam sedikit kegugupannya.

Menyadari Jimin yang terlihat bingung, Yoongi memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan diantara mereka, walaupun ia sebenarnya masih penasaran. Penasaran apakah ekspektasinya tentang Jimin yang menyukai dirinya itu benar. Oh, tidak bukan ekspektasinya. Melainkan ekspektasi temannya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lupakan saja." Kata Yoongi akhirnya, sebelum pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Jimin sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja ke atas sofa. Sudah hampir tengah hari dan ia baru selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya di rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

Erangan kecil tidak dapat ditahannya saat ia tak juga dapat terlelap, padahal ia merasa begitu mengantuk seharian ini. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. Yoongi berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia membuka galeri pada ponselnya dan mencari-cari sebuah foto yang dimaksudnya.

Jarinya kemudian berhenti bergerak saat ia telah menemukan foto yang dicarinya. Foto itu. Foto Jimin dan Jungkook yang sudah hampir sebulan yang lalu ia ambil secara tak sengaja. Foto yang yang membuatnya harus berhubungan dengan Jimin hingga seperti sekarang.

Dan lagi, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Bukan perasaan seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat Jimin atau saat ia bersama dengan Jimin. Lebih terasa seperti perasaan tidak suka. Tentu saja, karena itu foto dimana Jimin dan Jungkook yang tengah berciuman.

Namun sontak saja Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju akan pemikirannya sendiri. Pemikirannya yang mulai menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya tengah cemburu.

"Untuk apa aku tidak suka melihat foto ini? Kalau yang di foto ini Kim Seokjin bersama Kim Taehyung, nah baru aku cemburu." Gerutunya.

Yoongi kembali mengamati foto tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia berfikiran untuk menghapus foto itu saja. Karena foto itu hanya tersisa satu di ponselnya, dan sebelumnya ia sudah menghapus foto tersebut dari kamera dan laptopnya. Karena tentu saja Yoongi tak ingin foto tersebut tersebar dan mengantarkan dirinya pada sebuah masalah baru.

Baru saja Yoongi akan menekan _delete _pada layar ponselnya, bel rumah Jimin yang berbunyi lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau harus meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan meninggalkannya, tanpa terlebih dulu ia menutup foto yang sebelumnya ia buka.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berbalut jas yang terlihat tak begitu formal tampak baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Ia melepas kaca mata hitam miliknya dan memperhatikan sebuah rumah besar yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia segera saja mendekati rumah tersebut dan menekan bel.

Sembari menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mengangguk-anggukan sedikit kepalanya melihat arsitektur rumah yang menurutnya lumayan unik. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu besar di hadapannya berlahan terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki manis yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang."

Laki-laki tersebut ikut menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Yoongi –yang baru saja membuka pintu semakin melebarkan pintu rumah untuk terbuka tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyum yang melengkung manis pada bibirnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Jimin sudah memberi tahu kalau anda akan datang, Hoseok-ssi."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hoseok oleh Yoongi segera saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya dipersilahkan oleh Yoongi.

"Silahkan anda duduk terlebih dahulu, saya panggilkan Jimin dan tentu saja Jungkook terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi langsung saja pergi dari ruang tamu setelah mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Hoseok. Meninggalkan Hoseok sedirian di ruang tamu untuk memanggil Jimin dan Jungkook, sekaligus membuatkan minum untuk Hoseok.

Hoseok yang sekarang hanya sendiri di ruang tamu kembali memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan. Walaupun ia sudah mengenal Jimin dan tahu jika Jungkook dekat dengan Jimin, tapi ini merupakan kali pertama bagi dirinya mengunjungi rumah Jimin.

Hoseok kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sama seperti saat ia melihat tampilan luar rumah Jimin. Terlihat tak begitu mewah walaupun semua yang ada di ruangan itu ia tahu barang mahal. Semuanya tertata rapi dan sederhana walaupun tetap saja Hoseok bisa merasakan sedikit kemewahan dari sana. Ditambah lagi foto-foto yang terpasang begitu apik di dinding.

Saat sedang begitu asyik mengamati keseluruhan ruangan, perhatian Hosoek harus teralihkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Hoseok sontak saja memandangi sebuah ponsel yang bergetar-getar di atas meja. Melihat hal itu, ia mencoba memanggil-manggil nama Jimin ataupun Jungkook untuk memberi tahukan bahwa ponsel yang entahlah ia tak tahu milik siapa itu berdering. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan dering ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti, Hoseok berniat untuk menerimanya dan mengatakan bahwa pemilik ponsel itu sedang tidak ada disana. Namun baru saja ia ingin menggeser _icon _yang menyala-nyala hijau, tiba-tiba saja ponsel itu telah berhenti berdering. Dan sedetik kemudian Hoseok seakan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya begitu kaku. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari ponsel tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, menajamkan pengelihatannya dengan dada yang rasanya seperti ditikam sesuatu yang tajam.

"Jungkook? Dan Jimin?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai, masih adakah yang ingat ff ini? Tadinya sih mau update kemarin-kemarin, tapi ternyata ada aja halangannya. Dan maaf kalo ternyata ini ngga memuaskan. Dan maaf lagi kali ini ga bisa bales review, chapter depan deh ya, oke. Tapi intinya aku berterimakasih banget buat yang sudah membaca apalagi meluangkan waktu buat review, dan juga yang nunggu-nunggu ff ini. Aku cinta kalian, serius...

Last,  
Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat di dalam dapur, Yoongi akhirnya kembali muncul di ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi minuman di tangan, yang akan ia suguhkan pada Hoseok. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tercengang melihat ponselnya yang ternyata masih tergeletak di atas meja. Buru-buru Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan mengeceknya setelah ia menaruh secangkir _lemon tea _hangat di atas meja. Takut jika Hoseok akan melihat foto di dalam ponselnya.

"Tadi ada yang meneleponmu."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang masih duduk tenang di sofa. Namun tetap saja Yoongi dapat menangkap secuil ekspresi berbeda dari pertama kali ia melihat Hoseok.

Yoongi kembali mengecek ponselnya, dan cepat-cepat menghapus foto yang kini kembali terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir, sungguh. Bagaimana jika ternyata Hoseok membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto tersebut selama ia di dapur? Walaupun terkesan tidak sopan, tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Kenapa pula ia bisa lupa membawa ponselnya _sih_?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menyentuh ponselmu sama sekali, kok."

Mendengar suara Hoseok, Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda tersebut. Yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi rapinya, seakan dapat membaca apa yang tengah Yoongi pikirkan. Membuat Yoongi mempercayainya dan menghembuskan nafas lega diam-diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin akhirnya datang ke ruang tamu. Diikuti Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya, dengan ransel di punggung.

"Selamat siang, Hoseok-ssi." Sapa Jimin, menyodorkan tangan untuk memberi sebuah jabatan pada Hoseok yang langsung berdiri saat melihat keduanya baru memasuki ruang tamu. Hoseok menyambut uluran tangan Jimin, sebelum kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Apa Jungkook merepotkanmu?" tanya Hoseok. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang kini hanya berdiri di dekatnya, mengisyaratkan pada pemuda itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin berusaha mengeluarkan tawanya, walaupun itu malah terdengar hambar. "Tidak, tidak. Jungkook tak pernah merepotkanku."

"Benarkah? Oh, tunanganku ini ternyata baik juga pada orang lain." Hoseok menyentuh puncak kepala Jungkook. Untuk ia usap dengan berlahan tanpa maksud merusak rambut rapi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya refleks untuk menatap Hoseok begitu ia mendengar penuturan laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Jungkook berdesis pelan. Namun bisa dipastikan olehnya Hoseok masih dapat mendengar suaranya. Tetapi Hoseok tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, hanya tersenyum menatapnya sebelum kemudian kembali pada Jimin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang kami harus segera pulang. Orang tua Jungkook sudah sangat khawatir dengannya." Kata Hoseok. Berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Yang kemudian diikuti Jimin yang juga berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu berjalan menuju depan rumah untuk mengantar kedua tamunya.

Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan Hoseok dan juga Jungkook yang kini telah memasuki mobil, dengan Yoongi yang mengikutinya dan juga berdiri di sampingnya. Lantas ia melambaikan tangannya saat ia mendengar suara klakson mobil beberapa kali disertai Jungkook yang juga tengah melambai padanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" pesan Jimin dengan sedikit berteriak, sebelum mobil di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Jungkook hanya diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada segala sesuatu di luar sana. Mencari-cari hal yang lebih menarik dari pada harus membuka sebuah perbincangan dengan seseorang yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Jungie, kita harus bicara."

Mendengar suara yang akhirnya memecah hening sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka meninggalkan rumah Jimin, membuat Jungkook berhenti memainkan jarinya yang tengah menari-nari tak tentu di atas kaca jendela.

Jungkook menurunkan tangannya, namun tak menggerakkan sedikitpun kepalanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada laki-laki disampingnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Sontak Jungkook menolehkan kepala, mengernyit heran memandang Hoseok yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depan sana. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, hyung?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tawa yang dapat Jungkook dengar menyiratkan sebuah luka secara tak langsung.

"Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Aku punya buktinya."

Jungkook makin mengernyitkan dahi. Benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang Hoseok bicarakan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu sih, hyung?" sekali lagi Jungkook bertanya. Tetapi Hoseok malah tak menanggapinya. Terus fokus menyetir dengan raut wajah yang lebih menakutkan untuk Jungkook lihat. Dengan sorot mata tajam dan jemari yang begitu kuat menggenggam stir kemudi. Jungkook juga dapat melihat Hoseok yang sesekali menguatkan rahang serta menggertakkan gigi.

Jungkook memilih bungkam kembali. Mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya untuk mencari kesibukan lain. Yang terpenting Jungkook dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Hoseok yang terlihat tak ramah kali ini.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah. Jungkook yang sadar mereka telah sampai di rumahnya masih diam saja. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke samping.

"Hyung, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Hoseok juga terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Matanya masih memandang lurus, seolah tak mau menatap Jungkook saat ini.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Hoseok berucap. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh hingga membuat tatapan mereka langsung bertemu. Mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kedua mata satu sama lain.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan. Matanya masih terkunci dengan manik mata Hoseok yang terlihat muram. Tak secerah seperti biasanya.

"Tentang kau. Dan seseorang."

Jungkook menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Mengedipkan kelopak matanya sebelum memutus kontak mata antara mereka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."

Hoseok membuang muka. Beberapa decakan terdengar keluar dari dua belah bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu mengelak lagi, Jungkook. Aku masih bisa bersabar sekarang, tapi tidak untuk nanti. Semuanya ada di tanganmu."

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan hyung." Kemudian meraih ranselnya dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesekali Jungkook menoleh disela-sela langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan memasuki rumah. Namun Hoseok ternyata tak mengejarnya dan malah langsung menancap gas pergi dari rumahnya. Kedua bola matanya berputar tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hoseok hari ini. Karena memang Jungkook tak pernah sama sekali mau repot-repot untuk peduli pada laki-laki itu. Ah, sudahlah. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia harus segera sampai di kamar dan langsung berbaring di kasur empuknya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Sebuah hembusan nafas panjang dikeluarkan olehTaehyung, dengan tangan menopang dagu di atas meja. Matanya dengan malas memperhatikan Seokjin yang kini tengah berkutat di dapur. Sibuk memasak untuk dirinya.

Sebenarnya saat ini Taehyung sedang berada di apartemen Seokjin. Karena setelah ia menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ siang ini, tiba-tiba Seokjin datang menjemputnya. Taehyung _sih _senang-senang saja, karena katanya Seokjin ingin mengajaknya makan siang. Tetapi ia tidak tahu jika ternyata Seokjin akan membawa dirinya pulang ke apartemen Seokjin dan memasak sendiri untuknya.

"Ku kira kau mau mengajakku makan di luar." Taehyung berujar dengan tidak semangatnya. Jujur saja, Taehyung itu benci dengan Seokjin yang sedang memasak. Karena Seokjin akan mengabaikannya, seolah-olah ia tidak ada disana. Dan Seokjin sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Diam-diam Taehyung telah menghitung dalam hati jika ini sudah hampir lima menit tapi Seokjin belum juga menjawabnya. Taehyung jadi kesal sendiri sekarang, membuat kalimat gerutuan pelan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Seokjin menghampirinya dengan sebuah panci berukuran kecil di tangan, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja makan tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Membuat aroma harum dari sup yang baru saja Seokjin hidangkan menguar begitu saja memenuhi indera penciumannya. Membuatnya diam-diam menelan ludah.

Seokjin kembali ke dapur, mengambil makanan-makanan lain yang telah dimasaknya dan kembali meletakkan semua itu di hadapanTaehyung. Sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, dan tentu saja setelah melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhnya sejak tadi.

"Ayo makan." Suruh Seokjin. Karena dilihatnya Taehyung yang hanya mengamati makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Taehyung mendongak, "Ku pikir kau akan mengajakku makan di luar." Ujarnya, mengulangi lagi apa yang telah dikatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sunggingan senyum kecil dari Seokjin yang mendengarnya.

"Kau perlu makan masakan rumahan yang sehat, Tae."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menandakan dirinya tengah merajuk. Namun tangannya meraih sumpit dan mengambil sepotong cumi goreng untuk dikunyahnya.

"Makan nasinya juga Tae. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihat dirimu, kurus begitu." Kata Seokjin, sambil menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk, lalu di berikannya pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam saja, memperhatikan tiap gerakan Seokjin dengan masih mengunyah cumi di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengganti sumpitnya dengan sendok dan mulai melahap sup buatan Seokjin itu.

"Hyung, kenapa suka memasak sih? Memasak itu kan merepotkan. Tidak seru." Ujar Taehyung di tengah makannya. Menatap Seokjin yang hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang melahap semua hasil masakannya.

"Memasak itu seru. Dan mungkin karena aku suka makan." jawab Seokjin, seraya menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. "Lalu sekarang aku tanya. Kenapa kau suka anak singa? Kan menyeramkan." Giliran Seokjin yang kini bertanya. Menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang terlalu berlebihan di mata Taehyung.

Cepat-cepat Taehyung menelan kunyahan danging di mulutnya untuk segera menanggapi pertanyaan Seokjin padanya. "Anak singa itu menggemaskan hyung." Belanya antusias, dengan ringisan di akhir yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Seokjin.

Kedua alis Seokjin menyatu, mengernyit heran dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Taehyung. Dan sebuah perdebatan kecil akhirnya terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Masa seperti itu menggemaskan?"

"Menggemaskan tahu hyung."

"Lalu kau suka induknya tidak?"

"Tentu saja, mereka semua lucu."

"Lalu kalau aku suka tidak?

"Tentu sa– eh?"

Taehyung menghentikan suapannya dan beralih menatap Seokjin bingung. Barusan itu, Seokjin bilang apa? Atau hanya pendengaran Taehyung saja yang sedang bermasalah hari ini?

Melihat ekspresi bingung terpancar dari wajah Taehyung membuat Seokjin sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Buru-buru ia tertawa kecil, dengan tangan terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Lupakan, itu tadi hanya bercanda. Maaf."

Taehyung terdiam memperhatikan Seokjin yang kini membawa pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan. Menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang masih setia memandangi Seokjin, seperti meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Oh, lupakan ya?"

.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pengagum rahasiamu itu?" Seokjin kembali membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam menikmati aktivitas masing-masing tanpa satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Taehyung masih mengunyah makanannya, dengan kepala yang kini ia tumpukan pada tangannya yang memegang sendok. Matanya melihat ke langit-langit untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Masih mengirimiku hadiah. Dan aku juga belum tahu siapa dia sampai sekarang." Jelasnya.

"Apa yang kau dapat kemarin?"

Taehyung menyempatkan untuk menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya sembari mengingat-ingat hadiah apa yang sudah diterimanya baru-bari ini dari pengagum rahasianya.

"Eum, parfum."

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Bibirnya membulat menandakan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau parfumku habis ya? Dia bahkan juga tahu parfum apa yang sering aku gunakan. Aneh."

Seokjin hanya memperhatikan laki-laki di hadapannya yang kini tengah menggerutu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus noda makanan yang tertinggal di bibir Taehyung yang masih asyik melahap makanannya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan perlakuan Seokjin.

"Sudah pernah kubilang, mungkin penggemarmu itu bisa meramal." Kata Seokjin setelahnya, dengan sedikit kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelum meneguk segelas air putih untuk menutup acara makannya. "Begitu? Ah, aku jadi takut sekarang."

Seokjin kembali terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Taehyung, bermaksud mengacaknya. "Begitu saja takut." Ejeknya. Lalu bangkit untuk merapikan semua alat makan yang baru saja dipakai Taehyung.

Namun gerakannya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menyentuh tangannya dan menahannya untuk tak bergerak. Yang langsung saja membuat Seokjin refleks menatap kedua iris bening milik Taehyung.

"Hyung, tentang yang tadi itu..."

Taehyung berkata pelan. Menggantung kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Rona merah samar juga mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Rasanya Taehyung ragu bercampur malu harus mengatakan kalimat yang masih tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti pelan. Menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut tengah gugup saat ini. Kebiasaan yang bahkan Seokjin sudah sangat hafal.

Kepala Taehyung tertunduk untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian mendongak kembali dan langsung mengunci mata Seokjin dengan tatapannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menyukaimu?"

Hening sesaat.

Tatapan mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain dengan begitu lekat. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun sejak beberapa detik yang lalu sebuah pengakuan keluar tiba-tiba dari kedua belah bibir milik pemuda yang lebih muda. Seakan saling menyelami kedua bola mata satu sama lain, namun tak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka cari sebenarnya. Hanya menikmati desiran halus yang muncul tiba-tiba saat menatap mata lawan pandang mereka.

Seokjin menjadi orang pertama yang berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang terbentuk begitu saja. Mengeluarkan sebuah tawa renyah, yang Taehyung tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah tawa hambar tanpa makna.

Hingga lengan Seokjin mulai bergerak berlahan untuk melepaskan genggaman lemah Taehyung pada pergelangan tangannya. Sebelum membawa lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. Tak lupa kedua sudut bibir yang kemudian terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, TaeTae."

Taehyung hanya dapat terpaku begitu kalimat tersebut terdengar olehnya. Tatapannya berlahan mulai berubah. Matanya meredup dengan binar tak percaya. Dengan senyum semanis itu harusnya Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya, bukannya kata-kata yang seakan menusuk hatinya seketika.

Lengan Taehyung terangkat untuk meraih tangan Seokjin yang masih tak hentinya mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Menggenggamnya agar berhenti bergerak lalu ia turunkan kembali.

Taehyung menunduk dalam, kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang tiba-tiba telah basah tanpa alasan.

"Maaf, hyung. Itu tadi memang hanya lelucon. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Taehyung berucap pelan, dengan sedikit nada bergetar di dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus ke toilet." Dan langsung berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang yang begitu berat, lalu jatuh terduduk lemas di kursi.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Saat hari mulai beranjak sore, Jungkook harus merelakan dirinya untuk pergi keluar rumah. Menyeret dirinya untuk memasuki sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan rumah tunangannya, namun lumayan jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri.

Aroma penuh kafein langsung menyergap indera pembaunya, terasa begitu menusuk penciumannya saat ia baru membawa dirinya selangkah lebih masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_.

Matanya dengan otomatis menjelajah seisi ruangan dengan dominan warna cokelat melapisi tiap dinding. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan dari bibirnya saat tak didapatinya seseorang yang telah mengajaknya untuk bertemu di bagian manapun.

Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya dengan begitu malas mendekati sebuah meja yang terlihat cukup nyaman untuk ia tempati. Desahan kecil langsung terdengar begitu ia telah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya, dan tak lupa menutup kedua matanya yang terasa lelah.

Sungguh Jungkook masih mengantuk dan rasa pening masih sedikit menghinggapi kepalanya. Namun seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok dengan seenaknya mengajaknya bertemu begitu saja. Padahal Jungkook baru bergelung selama kurang dari 2 jam di atas ranjang hangatnya. Dan laki-laki yang telah bertunangan dengannya itu malah mengajaknya bertemu, setelah sebelumnya pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarnya pulang siang tadi. Dan jangan lupakan tentang perdebatan mereka.

Jungkook terpaksa harus membuka mata saat suara seorang wanita menyapa pendengarannya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita berbalut rompi hitam yang kini telah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Pelayan _coffee shop_ yang baru saja menanyakan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Satu _café au lait, please_."

Setelah itu pelayan wanita tersebut meninggalkan Jungkook, setelah sebelumnya meminta Jungkook untuk menunggu beberapa saat hingga pesanannya datang.

Jungkook memilih untuk menyangga kepalanya di atas meja. Memandangi keadaan luar di sekitar _coffee shop _yang dapat ia amati melalui kaca jendela besar di samping tempatnya duduk. Hari sudah semakin sore, namun Hoseok belum juga menampakkan sosoknya hingga sekarang.

Jungkook jadi teringat dengan sikap tunangannya itu seharian ini. Benar-benar tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun memang Jungkook tak pernah mencoba untuk peduli dengan tunangannya itu, namun Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tak menangkap keanehan di setiap gerak-gerik yang diperlihatkan oleh Hoseok.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, hingga Jungkook dibuat berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba pelayan wanita sebelumnya kembali datang untuk mengantar pesanannya. Beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki yang menghampirinya, duduk di hadapannya dan memesan secangkir _espresso_.

"Sudah lama?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan laki-laki yang sejak tadi telah ditunggunya. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopinya untuk mendekat, lalu hanya menatapi Hoseok yang berada di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda kelinci itu kemudian mengangkat alisnya, saat dilihatnya Hoseok yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang selama ini tak pernah Hoseok perlihatkan padanya. Jungkook mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya dengan gugup. Sedikit menjilat bibirnya untuk menyapu bekas kopi yang tertinggal disana. _Pasti tentang perdebatan siang tadi_, pikirnya.

Suasana _coffee shop _yang lumayan ramai menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan antara keduanya. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah pelayan _coffee shop _kembali datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Jungkook yang mulai jengah berusaha menahan dirinya. Mencoba untuk bersabar sedikit lagi hingga menunggu Hoseok berbicara.

"Kau berbohong Jungkook."

Kalimat yang akhirnya dikeluarkan Hoseok membuat Jungkook menghentikan aktivitasnya, yang sedang memainkan jari memutari permukaan cangkir kopi. Jungkook mendongak. Mendapati ekspresi Hoseok yang tengah mengernyit setelah meminum kopinya.

"Kita baru bertemu dan kau bilang aku berbohong?"

Hoseok tersenyum meremehkan mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Kembali meminum kopinya seakan tak peduli dengan rasa pahit yang ditolak oleh lidahnya sendiri.

"Kau berselingkuh Jungkook."

Jungkook menjatuhkan rahangnya. Membuka kecil bibirnya setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Yang kini malah tertawa meremehkan dirinya. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa kalimatnya benar.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Hoseok melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar. Mengamati langit yang kini telah berubah menjadi jingga. "Park Jimin itu, ah, tak ku sangka anak semanis dirimu dapat bermain di belakang. Bermain diam-diam seperti pencuri yang harus dicari, karena pencuri tidak akan pernah mengaku."

Jungkook hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar. Kembali meraih cangkir kopinya untuk ia teguk hingga setengah cangkir dan meletakkannya kembali. "Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau bahas disini?"

Jungkook sadar dan sangat sadar bahwa kalimatnya terdengar tidak sopan untuk ia layangkan pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi Jungkook mengesampingkan semua teori tata krama itu dalam situasi ini. Jungkook mulai marah. Dan ia tak peduli dengan siapa ia berbicara kini.

Hoseok mengerling padanya, dengan sebuah senyum miring yang ia tampilkan. "Mengaku saja, Jeon Jungkook."

Kedua tangan Jungkook mengepal di atas meja. Oh, jadi Hoseok telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jimin? Yang memang lebih dari apa yang ia ceritakan pada Hoseok? Tapi Hoseok tidak berhak menghakiminya seperti ini. Memang Hoseok itu siapa? Dia hanya anak teman ayahnya yang ditunangkan dengannya. Cukup hanya itu statusnya di kehidupan Jungkook.

"Tertangkap basah, huh?"

Jungkook menatap tajam Hoseok yang masih saja dapat tersenyum dan tertawa meremehkan padanya. Membuat Jungkook tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri.

"Terserah kau saja hyung! Memang kenapa jika aku benar-benar berkencan diam-diam di belakangmu? Selama ini aku juga tidak peduli dengan pertunangan bodoh ini!" Jungkook berteriak, tak peduli jika para pengunjung di sekitarnya serempak menatapnya heran. Dan Jungkook tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok tertegun. Menegakkan posisi duduknya untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pemuda di hadapannya. "K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku lelah. Lebih baik kau batalkan saja pertunangan kita. Setelah itu semuanya akan selesai."

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Dengan iringan tatapan heran dari para pengunjung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok langsung mengusap wajahnya begitu Jungkook telah pergi meninggalkannya. Gurat lelah juga mulai muncul memenuhi wajah tampannya. Bersamaan dengan nafas berat yang terhembus keluar berlahan.

"Akan ku pastikan suatu saat nanti kau akan jatuh padaku, Jungie."

Lirihan pelan mengalun dari bibirnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap kasar matanya yang telah basah. Dan sebuah gertakan gigi terdengar dikeluarkan oleh Hoseok.

"Apapun itu caranya."

Sebuah seringai penuh kepedihan terpatri di bibirnya untuk sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia juga beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang begitu ia selesai berbicara dengan Namjoon melalui sambungan telepon. Baru saja Namjoon berkata padanya bahwa orang tua managernya itu akan merayakan sebuah acara keluarga yang selalu diadakan secara rutin setiap bulan. Dan tentu saja Jimin diundang untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Karena Jimin sendiri sudah mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Namjoon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Masalahnya adalah rumah orang tua Namjoon itu cukup jauh dari Seoul. Masih di daerah pedesaan walaupun bukan di daerah yang terpencil. Dan Namjoon dengan seenaknya meminta Jimin untuk berangkat malam ini juga jika ia bisa.

"_Agar kau tidak terlalu kelelahan Jim."_

Itu kata Namjoon saat Jimin bertanya kenapa ia harus berangkat malam ini juga. Yang Jimin tahu itu hanya alibi. Karena alasan Namjoon yang sebenarnya pasti ingin meminta Jimin membantu menyiapkan acara.

Jimin segera menyiapkan segala keperluannya selama disana setelah sebelumnya memberi tahu Yoongi tentang hal tersebut. Kemudian membawa ranselnya setelah semua sudah selesai ia siapkan.

Di ruang tamu, Yoongi sudah duduk manis dengan sebuah tas di sampingnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit tertutup, terlalu kelelahan karena seharian ini megurus rumah.

Setelah Jimin menggumamkan kata, "Ayo berangkat." Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mengekor di belakang Jimin yang berjalan menghampiri mobil dan memasukinya. Kemudian duduk dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya melempar tas miliknya ke jok belakang.

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk. Namjoon hyung memang keterlaluan menyuruh berangakat malam-malam begini."

Yoongi hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi Jimin. Menutup kedua matanya seiring dengan mobil yang mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam -sepertinya- ia tertidur, sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi mulai terjaga. Pandangannya yang masih sedikit buram membuatnya harus mengerjab untuk beberapa kali hingga pandangannya kembali normal.

Hanya gelap yang Yoongi lihat. Dan sepertinya mereka tengah melewati area hutan? Yoongi tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu.

"Jimin, kita ada dimana?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang masih sibuk menyetir dengan laju yang tak begitu cepat. Tampak Jimin yang mencoba melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Apa?!"

Segera saja Yoongi menengok keluar jendela. Namun semuanya hanya penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi. Walau sebenarnya jalanan tak begitu gelap karena masih terdapat beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala, meskipun redup.

"Biasanya aku akan datang bersama Namjoon hyung. Tapi aku yakin jalan ini benar. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

Yoongi tak mendengarkan perkataan Jimin. Seketika rasa kantuk yang menghinggapi dirinya lenyap entah kemana. Matanya terbuka lebar, masih mengawasi keadaan luar. Mungkin jika melewati daerah itu di siang hari akan terasa biasa saja, dan mungkin masih lumayan ramai. Tapi ini di daerah pedasaan. Tidak akan ada yang keluar rumah lebih dari pukul 9 malam. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mata kecil Yoongi melebar dan refleks menoleh pada Jimin saat tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Jimin sendiri juga terlihat terkejut. Beberapa kali Jimin mencoba menghidupkan kembali mobilnya. Namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Oh tidak." Yoongi berdesis pelan.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jimin segera meraih ponselnya dan langsung mendial nomor Namjoon. Namun belum sampai 1 detik ponselnya menempel dengan telinganya, Jimin menurunkannya kembali dengan sebuah decakan keras.

"Sial, tidak ada sinyal."

Yoongi mengigiti bibirnya takut. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sini? Ia juga tidak mengenal daerah ini sama sekali. Bagaimana pula jika ternyata daerah ini berbahaya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Dan memberikan gambaran-gambaran menyeramkan tentang apa yang bisa saja terjadi pada mereka nanti.

Yoongi membawa pandangannya untuk menelusuri keadaan sekitar yang masih dapat terjangkau olehnya. Dan ia sedikit memekik ketika melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup terang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Jimin, lihat itu. Sepertinya kita bisa minta bantuan." Ucap Yoongi. Mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk bangunan yang dilihatnya.

Jimin mengikuti arah yang Yoongi tunjukan padanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membawa ranselnya dan juga milik Yoongi, kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Udara dingin langsung terasa menusuk kulit keduanya begitu mereka telah berada di luar mobil. Jimin merapatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi yang sibuk mengeratkan mantelnya. Mengapit lengan Yoongi agar mereka tak terpisah. Dan hanya butuh berjalan beberapa meter hingga mereka dapat sampai di depan bangunan tersebut. Yang dapat mereka lihat terpasang papan yang tak terlalu besar bertuliskan 'Pondok Penginapan' di depannya.

Mereka memasuki bangunan yang sekarang diketahui sebagai penginapan dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Menghampiri meja resepsionis yang dijaga oleh seorang pria dewasa yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Permisi, kami butuh kamar untuk semalam."

Sang resepsionis mendongak begitu mendengar suara Jimin. Ia tersenyum kecil, berkata 'selamat datang' kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil kunci yang tergantung di belakangnya. Kembali ke meja miliknya dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Jimin. "Kalian beruntung. Kamar disini hampir penuh dan hanya menyisakan satu kamar kosong."

"Apakah ini kamar dengan _double bed_?" tanya Jimin. Yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan heran oleh sang resepsionis.

"Anda akan berbulan madu dengan tidur terpisah?"

Sontak saja pertanyaan tersebut membuat Jimin dan juga Yoongi menganga mendengarnya.

"Bulan madu?!" tanya mereka berdua, hampir bersamaan.

"Ya, bulan madu. Para tamu disini datang menginap untuk berbulan madu. Ya, tempat disini cukup nyaman untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi di belakang sana terdapat air terjun yang sangat disukai para tamu. Kalian bisa mengunjuginya." Jelas resepsionis.

"Tunggu tunggu anda salah paham. Sebenarnya kami ingin pergi ke rumah kerabat kami, tapi mobil saya mendadak mogok. Sepertinya ada kerusakan dan kami terpaksa harus menginap disini, menunggu hingga pagi datang untuk meminta kerabat kami menjemput. Bukan berbulan madu."

Pria resepsionis hanya membuka bibirnya tanda mengerti. Dengan kedua mata yang bergerak memperhatikan dua pemuda di depan mejanya. "Aah, begitu rupanya."

Jimin hanya memberikan sebuah senyum canggung pada pria di hadapannya, yang kini mulai kembali menulis di atas lembaran bukunya.

Jimin meraba saku celananya, untuk menemukan dompetnya sebelum menariknya keluar. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah _credit card_ pada resepsionis.

Melihat sebuah kartu muncul di hadapannya, membuat pria resepsionis menghentikan gerak jarinya dan kembali bertatap muka dengan Jimin.

"Maaf, kami tidak melayani pembayaran dengan kartu kredit. Kami hanya menerima _cash_."

Jimin menarik kembali kartunya. Membuka dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Dan sial bagi Jimin karena tak membawa uang _cash _di dalam dompetnya.

Yoongi yang tak sengaja melirik isi dompet Jimin menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sebelum berusaha merebut tas miliknya sendiri dari gendongan lengan kanan Jimin. Mengaduk isi tasnya sendiri untuk menemukan dompet dari dalam sana.

"Ini." Ujar Yoongi. Tangannya beralih ke atas meja resepsionis seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar won sesuai dengan harga kamar yang tertempel di atas meja. Kemudian memberikan tasnya kembali pada Jimin yang kini hanya menatapnya.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya resepsionis setelah mengambil seluruh uang yang diberikan oleh Yoongi dan meletakannya di dalam laci.

"Atas nama Park Ji–"

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening seraya menatap heran Jimin yang memotong ucapannya. Sedangkan Jimin kini beralih menunjuk-nunjuk buku tamu dan menyebut namanya berulang kali.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Selamat malam."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Meraih kunci kamar yang disodorkan resepsionis dan kembali mengapit lengan kanan Yoongi. Menarik laki-laki manis tersebut untuk berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam penginapan.

"Kenapa atas namaku?" tanya Yoongi. Dengan tangannya yang mencubiti lengan Jimin pelan.

Jimin berhenti berjalan dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Yoongi, kemudian berbisik disana. "Jika dia mendengar namaku, bisa saja dia sadar bahwa aku artis kan. Untung saja sepertinya dia tak mengenaliku sama sekali."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya berlahan. Tidak, Jimin terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan itu tidak baik. Karena sesuatu dalam dadanya akan berdebar kuat. Lalu pipinya akan memanas hingga berderajat-derajat. Dan Yoongi sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya.

Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan bahunya untuk meminta Jimin menjauh dari telinganya. Berlagak sebisa mungkin bahwa dirinya risih dengan perlakuan Jimin. Walau kenyataannya ia menyukai hembusan nafas hangat Jimin yang menerpa daun telinganya.

Ah, apa yang baru saja Yoongi pikirkan?

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Park. Siapa tahu kau memang kurang terkenal." Kata Yoongi. Sedikit bercanda untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Dengusan pelan terdenga keluar dari bibir Jimin yang kini mengerucut. Membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya sedikit terkekeh, lalu merebut kunci kamar yang berada di genggaman Jimin.

"Lantai 3 kamar no. 12" gumam Yoongi. Membaca deretan huruf dan angka yang tertera pada gantungan kunci kamar.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka dan menaiki tangga kayu yang sedikit menimbulkan bunyi deritan. Menyusuri anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai dimana kamar mereka berada. Karena tentu saja tidak akan ada lift di tempat seperti ini.

Keduanya berhenti berjalan saat telah menemukan kamar dengan pintu bernomor 12 tergantung rapi. Memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

Hanya kamar sederhana yang tak begitu besar dengan dinding dan lantai kayu. Sebuah _single bed _yang tak terlalu besar namun muat untuk ditempati dua orang berada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja kecil di samping kanan ranjang. Dan sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Serta beberapa perabot yang mengisi kamar agar tak terlalu kosong. Sejauh ini terlihat cukup nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

Jimin meletakkan ransel miliknya dan milik Yoongi di atas lantai setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu. Ia berbalik pada Yoongi yang masih mematung di dekat pintu. Masih mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Nanti uangmu akan ku ganti."

Yoongi berhenti membawa pandangannya berjelajah mengeitari kamar, lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Jimin.

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula kita kan menginap bersama. Walau sedikit aneh kita harus menginap di pondok ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Yoongi. Mengingat bahwa mereka akan tidur di kamar yang sama membuat rona merah tipis kembali mewarnai kedua belah pipinya.

Yoongi membuang muka. Menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gugup. Suara mengerikan detak jantungnya mulai hadir kembali. Begitu kuat menghentak dadanya.

Jimin yang menjadi canggung hanya mampu mengusap-usap tengkuknya asal. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi di sudut lain kamar untuk sekedar membasuh wajah.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Yoongi beralih untuk melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya sepasang dengan meja yang diletakkan di samping ranjang.

Berlahan ia menaiki ranjang berlapis seprai putih tersebut. Masuk ke dalam selimut namun akhirnya ia duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Matanya kini mengarah pada Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah dan poni yang sedikit basah.

Yoongi mencengkeram selimut erat-erat. Mencoba menenangkan kembali dirinya dan menstabilkan nada suaranya sebelum ia bertanya pada yang lebih muda. "Mau tidur sekarang?"

Jimin yang sedang menyampirkan mantel di atas mantel milik Yoongi menoleh. Mendapati pemuda pucat yang tengah bersila di atas ranjang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Jimin.

Diamatinya sebentar bagian kosong di samping tubuh mungil Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidur di sofa saja tidak apa-apa." ujarnya mantap.

Buru-buru Yoongi menyingkap selimut dan merangkak cepat untuk sekedar meraih lengan Jimin. Menghentikannya yang telah beberapa langkah maju untuk berjalan mendekati sofa di sudut kamar.

"Tidur di sini saja."

Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bukan, Yoongi bukannya menyesal karena telah meminta Jimin untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya nada suaranya terdengar memohon tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah anggukan ringan Yoongi berikan pada Jimin. Melepas genggamannya lalu kembali pada posisinya semula.

Berlahan Jimin menyingkap selimut dan menaiki ranjang dengan perasaan canggung. Membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di samping Yoongi yang telah lebih dulu bergelung di dalam selimut dengan nyaman.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Namjoon hyung tadi. Besok pagi dia akan menjemput kita." Ucap Jimin. Yang sepersekian detik kemudian hanya direspon dengan sebuah gumaman oleh Yoongi. Membuat Jimin yakin bahwa pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini telah kembali diserang rasa kantuk.

Jimin membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala, kemudian kembali menyamankan posisi rebahannya. Ia masih terjaga dan hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar. Hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara hembusan nafas teratur dari laki-laki di sampingnya dan menoleh, lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Yoongi. Memperhatikan pemuda manis tersebut yang telah terpejam lelap, menyelami alam mimpi.

Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai cokelat halus milik Yoongi. Sebuah sunggingan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya melihat wajah manis milik Yoongi yang tengah tertidur. Dan saat itu juga, Jimin merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir. Menimbulkan friksi asing begitu menyenangkan yang sering dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini saat bersama pemuda pucat di sampingnya.

Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana saat ia mulai mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk dapat menggapai kening laki-laki yang berbaring di sampingnya. Mengecupnya lama lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah menggemaskan di bawahnya.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi hyung. Mimpi indah."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis kembali mendarat di atas kening Yoongi. Membuat laki-laki itu menggeliat pelan. Dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Ga tau nih kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin mereka kaya gitu. Apasih pondok bulan madu segala, haha lol xD Gemes sih aku, ah jimin kenapa sih jadi ganteng gini. Yoongi juga, hah :'3 Dan apakah ada yang mau beliin aku summer package? Hehehe xD

Yaudah deh bales review yang non-login dulu..

**Karina: **Hai ini udah lanjut ya. Jinsuganya mungkin chapter depan depan lagi ya, kasian kalo suganya sama jin mulu hahaha | **nikenprbndri: **Ini udah lanjut ya... | **Joker: **Ini udah update lagi.. | **springspring: **Ini udah lanjut.. gimana ya hopienya ya, dia mah terima-terima aja *kicked* | **yoon: **Masa sih gregetan jinsuganya dari pada sama jimin wks~ ini udah update ya, walupun ga fast kkk~ | **sya: **Halo, ini udah lanjut ya. Masih penasaran ga nih/? | **han: **Halo, hehe gapapa kok. Suganya mungkin udah sekitar sebulan ya kerja sama jiminnya. Jinv ntar deh ya, seneng banget sih ngegantung mereka gini haha..kalo hobi sama jungkook tunggu nanti juga ya. Ini juga udah update lagi... | **jiyoonL: **Ini udah lanjut yaa.. | **AngelicARMY97: **Iya kok aku juga cinta yoonmin kkk~ ini udah lanjut lagi yaa | **Yoon: **Iya nanti juga rencanya ada hurt hurtnya gitu, tapi ga hurt banget sih kayanya, ya pokoknya nanti yaa.. Ini udah lanjut lagii, kalo kurang panas ntar aku suruh yoongi bawa kompor hahaha... | **Yoongipeasant: **Hai ini udah update yaa, udah panjang belom inii? Iya deh semoga endingnya nanti bisa greget heheh... | **sebut saja fujoshi: **Hai fujoshi? Hahaha, iya gapapa kok. Bwi entar aja deh disatuinnya sama seokjin, biarin dulu mereka kaya gini *slap* ini udah update yaa..

Yang login dibales lewat pm yup..

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Sepasang mata yang telah terpejam untuk beberapa jam yang lalu berlahan-lahan mulai mengerjab kecil. Menandakan bahwa seorang Min Yoongi telah terjaga dari tidurnya yang entah mengapa begitu lelap semalam. Dan hal pertama yang ia dapati ketika membuka mata adalah sebuah dada cukup bidang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Yoongi hanya terpaku. Mulai menyadari bahwa semalam ia memang tak tidur sendirian di atas ranjang yang sedang ia tempati kini. Melainkan ia harus berbagi tempat dengan orang lain. Bergemul berdua di bawah selimut yang sama.

Dan sialnya orang itu adalah Park Jimin.

Yoongi berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali saat dirasanya ia mulai melamun dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Kepalanya mendongak dan apa yang dilihatnya sukses membuatnya merona. Serta debaran jantung yang semakin kencang menghentak dadanya saat mendapati wajah Jimin begitu dekat dengannya. Lagi dan lagi.

Yoongi mencoba untuk sedikit menggeliat sebelum ia berniat menuruni ranjang. Namun hal tersebut harus ia urungkan saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Membuatnya harus bergerak berlahan untuk mengintip ke dalam selimut, dan apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Jimin benar-benar tengah memeluknya. _Ah_, apakah semalaman posisi mereka seperti ini?

Telunjuknya terangkat untuk menusuk salah satu pipi milik Jimin. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut akan terbangun. Bahkan sekedar lenguhan malas pun tak keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya masih setia terpejam erat. Terlihat begitu damai hingga Yoongi tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan. Pelan-pelan ia mulai menyingkap selimut dan mengangkat lengan Jimin yang tak mau lepas dari pinggangnya. Hingga sebuah nafas lega terhembus olehnya saat ia berhasil memindahkan lengan Jimin. Membuat Jimin menggeliat lalu membalik posisi tidurnya.

Segera saja Yoongi menuruni ranjang. Membuat sepasang telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu yang dingin. Yoongi lalu berdiri dan merapikan selimut yang masih melapisi tubuh Jimin, sebelum ia beranjak untuk membuka gorden yang masih menutupi jendela.

Kedua tangannya mendorong pintu kaca yang langsung membawanya ke balkon kamar. Hawa dingin khas pagi hari di pedasaan langsung menyambutnya. Begitu dingin di kulitnya namun terasa sangat segar di pernafasannya.

Yoongi semakin berjalan maju, hingga ia sampai pada pagar pembatas. Terpukau dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Bagaimana keindahan matahari yang baru saja terbit terbingkai awan yang masih sedikit kemerahan. Dan hamparan ilalang hijau penuh bunga _dandelion _berembun di bawah sana.

Rasanya Yoongi tak ingat bahwa tempat ini begitu indah semalam. Samar-samar Yoongi juga dapat mendengar suara gemericik air jenih dari kejauhan, yang ia yakini sebagai suara air terjun yang sempat diberi tahukan oleh sang resepsionis semalam.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi hanya berdiri memandangi apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Yoongi rasa ia terlalu hanyut pada keindahan alam di depannya kini, hingga tak sadar bahwa sudah berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu dan Jimin dengan tiba-tiba telah terbangun dan berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Sudah pagi, ya?"

Yoongi berjengit di tempat. Berbalik untuk mendapati Jimin yang tengah menguap lebar seraya mengusap sebelah matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk beberapa kali untuk merespon pertanyaan Jimin. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jimin untuk mandi tanpa sepatah katapun terucap darinya.

.

.

Tepat saat Jimin dan Yoongi keluar dari pondok penginapan, terlihat Namjoon yang sudah berada di depan pondok. Bersandar pada kap mobilnya lalu memberi sebuah lambaian pada mereka berdua.

Jimin dapat melihat Namjoon yang menaikkan sebelah alis di balik kacamata hitamnya sebelum Namjoon melepaskannya. Dan sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di bibir Namjoon menandakan sebuah kepuasaan.

"Tidur di sini semalam?" tanya Namjoon bermaksud menggoda. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan pondok yang mulai ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan yang keluar dari dalam sana. Membuat sebuah decihan lolos dari bibir Jimin. "Menurutmu?"

"Ahaha ayolah santai saja. Yoongi, Jimin tidak berbuat aneh-aneh padamu kan?"

Yoongi yang diam saja di samping Jimin tiba-tiba merasa seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

_Aneh-aneh? Kalau Jimin memeluknya semalaman itu termasuk aneh-aneh juga bukan?_

Lagi-lagi kedua pipi Yoongi tak bisa diselamatkan dari serangan rona merah dan kenaikan suhu hingga berderajat-derajat itu.

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat tepat di bahu kanan Namjoon. Membuat laki-laki itu malah tertawa terbahak alih-alih mengerang kesakitan.

"Bicara apa kau _hyung_? Sudah ayo kita cepat-cepat ke rumah orangtuamu, aku sudah lapar. Oh, ya dan jangan lupa suruh orang untuk memperbaiki mobilku." Ucap Jimin tidak sabaran. Kemudian langsung membuka pintu penumpang di samping kemudi dan memasukinya. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang lain untuk Yoongi.

.

.

Namjoon segera memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah yang luas milik kedua orangtuanya. Di sana juga sudah tampak beberapa mobil yang telah terparkir rapi memenuhi halaman.

Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil setelah Namjoon mematikan mesin mobilnya. Yoongi hanya dapat mengekor di belakang Jimin dan Namjoon yang berjalan di depannya. Memasuki sebuah rumah yang nampak masih tradisional dan begitu besar. Dan tentunya begitu asing untuknya.

Yoongi membawa pandangannya berkeliling. Suasana tenang dan nyaman begitu kentara saat Yoongi baru menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang keluarga.

Namun langkahnya mengitari ruang demi ruang rumah orangtua Namjoon harus terhenti saat dua orang yang sedari tadi diikutinya telah lebih dulu berhenti berjalan. Namjoon lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya lalu beralih pada Jimin.

"Letakkan dulu tas kalian di kamar tamu, ya. Setelah itu segera pergi ke halaman belakang, acaranya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu." Kata Namjoon. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tua di samping kanannya, sebelum akhirnya pergi lebih dulu menuju halaman belakang.

Jimin langsung membuka pintu kamar yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi baginya. Mengamati kamar tersebut dalam beberapa detik untuk memastikan apakah ada perubahan di sana.

Ia mengangguk pelan beberapa kali saat tak mendapati perubahan apapun di kamar yang sudah sangat sering ia tempati itu. Kecuali dengan gorden dan seprai yang telah diganti dari terakhir kali ia menempatinya bulan lalu.

Jimin meletakkan ranselnya di atas ranjang dan menoleh pada Yoongi yang hanya berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Asyik mengamati segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Taruh tasmu di kursi saja." Ujarnya pada Yoongi. Yang segera diangguki dan dikerjakan oleh Yoongi.

Kemudian mereka memeriksa penampilan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum melangkah keluar ketika merasa sudah siap. Jimin segera saja meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya. Menuntun Yoongi ke arah halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Kenapa harus gandengan _sih_? Jangan _sok_ bertingkah baik denganku." Protes Yoongi. Mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan mengoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah Jimin. Dengan menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang mati-matian ia buat seperti tengah kesal. Padahal yang ia rasakan adalah kebalikannya.

Jimin segera menurunkan tangan mereka. Menatap Yoongi yang kini tengah berdecak. "Sudah jangan protes. Oke?"

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya. Kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dan tanpa sadar jari-jarinya megerat di sela-sela jemari tangan Jimin. Membuat Jimin diam-diam juga tersenyum melihat sikap Yoongi yang diakuinya menggemaskan itu.

Tak sampai hingga 2 menit, Yoongi sudah dapat melihat betapa ramainya halaman belakang rumah itu. Dan entah mengapa pandangan mereka semua tiba-tiba tertuju pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang baru saja datang untuk ikut bergabung dalam acara. Membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget dan salah tingkah karena harus menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang bahkan wajahnya tak dikenali oleh Yoongi.

Selang beberapa detik, suasana menjadi ramai kembali. Walau Yoongi dapat menangkap orang-orang tengah membicarakannya dengan Jimin. Disertai beberapa lirikan dari mereka ke arahnya. Meskipun Yoongi tahu mereka tidak bermaksud negatif, namun tetap saja Yoongi merasa gugup menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya lalu terlihat buru-buru keluar dari kerumunan. Tetapi setelahnya berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua dengan senyum berseri yang ia tampilkan.

"Jimin-ah, akhirnya datang juga. _Ahjumma_ merindukanmu." Ujar wanita tersebut yang merupakan ibu Namjoon seraya memeluk Jimin erat.

"_Aigoo_ siapa ini manis sekali, pacarmu ya? Akhirnya kau bawa pacarmu juga Jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk saat wanita tersebut tiba-tiba juga memeluknya. Dengan hati-hati ia membalas pelukan wanita tersebut sebelum melepasnya.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya ibu Namjoon masih dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat senyumnya tampak sewajar mungkin sebelum menjawab, "Min Yoongi."

"_Wah_, manis sekali. _Aduh_, Jimin kau sudah mendahului Namjoon ya. Anak itu mau sampai kapan sendiri terus. Mungkin nak Yoongi mempunyai teman yang bisa dijodohkan dengan Namjoon? Yang semanis dirimu?"

Yoongi tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Yang kemudian disusul sebuah teriakan tak terima terdengar memekakkan telinga karena perkataan dari ibu Namjoon tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Namjoon sendiri.

Setelah sebelumnya memberi seulas senyum ramah pada Yoongi dan menyuruh mereka untuk menikmati acara, ibu Namjoon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali pada tempatnya semula bersama para kerabatnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega selepas ibu Namjoon sudah tak lagi di hadapannya. Lalu ia segera melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras pada lengan Jimin. "Harusnya kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Lihat, _ahjumma _itu salah paham dengan kita."

Mendengar protes dari Yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat Jimin malah tersenyum tanpa maksud yang jelas. Lengannya terangkat untuk menghentikan tangan Yoongi yang mulai memukuli bahunya. Kemudian Jimin kembali mengapit lengan Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dikira sepasang kekasih untuk sehari sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku tahu kau juga tak keberatan."

Dan sebuah seringaian Jimin tampilkan, sebelum akhirnya menarik Yoongi untuk bergabung dengan para tamu.

.

Acara yang berlangsung memang cukup sederhana, namun itu semua tak mengurangi kehangatan saat mereka semua tengah berkumpul saat ini. Para tamu di sana juga sangat ramah pada Yoongi yang walaupun ia bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga. Hal itu membuat Yoongi nyaman berada di sana dan menikmati acara.

Kini Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir halaman dengan tangan membawa segelas jus jeruk. Ia mendesah pelan saat tubuhnya telah duduk di atas bangku dengan nyaman.

Yoongi hanya sendirian disana. Karena Jimin tengah mengobrol bersama beberapa tamu yang Yoongi tak tahu siapa. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk saja dibandingkan harus berdiri menemani Jimin mengobrolkan topik yang bahkan Yoongi tak paham. Ditambah lagi Yoongi benar-benar merasa perutnya sangat terisi penuh dan tak sanggup berdiri terlalu lama setelah menyantap beberapa makanan yang dihidangkan. Entah apa saja yang sudah dimakannya tadi. Yoongi sendiri juga tidak ingat.

Selang beberapa saat sejak ia baru mendudukkan diri di atas bangku sambil memperhatikan Jimin, pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tampak berjalan ke arahnya. Jimin memberikan sebuah senyum pada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku cari ternyata malah menyendiri disini."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Jimin, meletakkan gelas jus di atas meja dan bersedekap. "Aku lelah dan perlu duduk." Ucapnya.

Setelah itu mereka mulai mengobrol bersama. Membicarakan ini dan itu dengan tawa yang sesekali meluncur di sela-sela obrolan mereka.

Entah mereka yang terlalu menikmati waktu berdua atau sengaja tak mempedulikan sekitar, sehingga keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa berpasang-pasang mata di sekeliling mereka tengah memperhatikan. Menjadikan mereka sebagai objek untuk ditatap dengan kagum seolah berkata bahwa mereka terlihat sangat serasi saat bersama.

Keduanya benar-benar terlalu larut dalam obrolan dengan topik _random_ milik mereka. Dan tak sadar bahwa seorang anak perempuan tengah berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka. Dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap sebuah boneka beruang yang cukup besar.

"Jimin _oppa_."

Jimin berhenti tertawa saat ia mendengar sebuah suara bervolume rendah disertai tarikan pada celananya menginterupsi. Jimin menengok ke sumber suara, dan mendapati gadis kecil manis tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"_Wah_, _annyeong_ Yunji-ya."

Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar saat gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya Yunji tersebut kini memandanginya dengan berbinar. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati kursi lalu memanjat ke atas kursi untuk dapat duduk disana.

Jimin yang melihat Yunji tampak kesulitan segera meraih tubuh mungil gadis tersebut dan menggendongnya, lalu mendudukkan Yunji di antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

"_Oppa_, Yunji _kangen_!" Ucap gadis kecil itu. Tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk memeluk Jimin walau ia terlihat kesulitan karena ia tak melepas boneka yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Jimin kembali tertawa. Mengusap-usap rambut Yunji yang diikat ekor kuda dengan lembut. "Jimin oppa juga_ kangen_ Yunji, _kok_."

Mendengar ucapan dari Jimin membuat Yunji sontak mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat memandangi wajah orang yang tengah dipeluknya dengan susah payah itu.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk disertai gumaman pelan. Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di samping kanannya, Yunji melepas pelukannya pada Jimin lalu menoleh. Gadis kecil itu memandang bingung ke arah Yoongi yang kini memberikan senyum padanya. Dengan sebuah tangan yang terangkat untuk memberikan lambaian padanya.

"H-halo."

Kerutan kecil tampak muncul di kening Yunji. Tangan kecilnya yang masih menggenggam lengan Jimin digerak-gerakkan dengan cepat.

"_Oppa_, dia siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Namanya Min Yoongi. Yunji bisa memanggilnya Yoongi _oppa_. Dia itu–"

"Yunji-ya!"

Jimin memutus kalimatnya saat sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat sampai di depan kursi yang telah diisi oleh tiga orang itu.

"Mama!"

Wanita itu tersenyum pada tiga orang di hadapannya. Kemudian berniat untuk menggendong Yunji, namun hal itu harus ia urungkan karena Yunji yang mengelak darinya.

"Yunji sayang ayo sama mama. Jangan ganggu Jimin _oppa_ terus ya." ucapnya. Kembali membujuk anaknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Yunji tampak menggeleng. Kedua tangannya mengerat menggenggam lengan Jimin. "Yunji _mau _sama Jimin _oppa_, ma. Nanti _aja_ ya perginya. _Kan_ kalau Jimin _oppa _pulang, Yunji _cuma_ bisa lihat Jimin _oppa_ di tv."

"Eeh, _nggak _boleh."

"_Emang_ kenapa ma?"

"Jimin _oppa kan_ lagi sama pacarnya."

"Uhuk!"

Yoongi memukul-mukul dadanya kencang karena tersedak jus yang baru saja ia minum. Wanita di hadapannya yang merupakan ibu Yunji itu segera memegang bahu Yoongi dan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk beberapa kali menanggapi pertanyaan dari ibu Yunji. Kemudian ia berucap terimakasih setelah batuknya telah mereda.

Yunji memandangi Yoongi dengan lekat. Sebelah tangannya beralih untuk menyentuh jari-jari Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Yoongi tertunduk untuk menoleh padanya.

"_Oppa _ini benar pacarnya Jimin _oppa_?" tanya Yunji. Matanya yang polos melebar dengan kilatan ingin tahunya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya pelan. Melirik Jimin yang tengah memberi kode untuk mengiyakan saja pertanyaan gadis kecil itu. Dan kemudian Yoongi hanya menggangguk pasrah menanggapinya.

"Begitu ya? Padahal Yunji menyukai Jimin _oppa_, lho. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau Yoongi_ oppa_ menikah dengan Jimin _oppa_ jangan lupa undang Yunji ya."

Yoongi memandangi bingung Yunji yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lalu gadis kecil itu bangkit untuk berdiri di atas kursi. Memeluk leher Yoongi setelah sebelumnya memberikan boneka beruangnya kepada ibunya. Dan sebuah kecupan singkat tiba-tiba mendarat di pipinya.

"Yunji tunggu ya." ucap gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya berpindah tempat ke atas gendongan ibunya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sekarang malah terdiam kaget karena ucapan Yunji padanya.

"Menikah?"

Yoongi bergumam tak percaya. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang telah dikecup oleh Yunji. Yang kini pasti sudah sangat memerah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia meringis keras saat merasakan pipinya dicubit oleh seseorang. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin tengah mencubiti kedua pipinya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Pipimu merah sekali _hyung_. Malu ya?"

Yoongi yang masih belum dapat sadar sepenuhnya hanya dapat memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan kosongnya, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat Jimin yang melihatnya jadi merasa gemas sendiri dan makin menguatkan cubitan di kedua pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi memukul tangan Jimin untuk segera melepaskan cubitannya. Dan tangannya langsung mengelus pipinya yang telah memerah karena cubitan dari Jimin. Serta tentu saja karena rona merah yang sedari tadi sudah muncul di kedua pipinya itu.

Jimin mengeraskan tawanya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi. "Malu ya? Yunji itu masih kecil, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau benar mau menikah denganku ya?"

Usapan di kedua pipi Yoongi berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari Jimin di sampingnya. Mata kecilnya ikut membelalak semaksimal yang ia bisa. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi sendiri, sebelah tangannya sudah menekan erat dadanya. Merasakan debaran keras di dalam sana.

Sebisa mungkin Yoongi menetralkan kembali ekspresinya dan menghadap Jimin. Memasang wajah jengkel yang masih memungkinkan untuk ia buat. "Apa yang kau katakan? Diam! Berisik! Jangan Mimpi!"

Dan umpatan-umpatan tak bisa lagi Yoongi tahan untuk mengalir dengan lancarnya dari bibir kecilnya. Membuat Jimin makin gemas dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja meraup bibir _pink _segar milik Yoongi dan melumatnya pelan. Membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget disertai suara teriakan para tamu undangan melihat perbuatan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Park Jimin sialan! Ku bunuh kau nanti!"

Dan tentu saja itu teriakan Namjoon dari kejauhan yang menyaksikan perbuatan Jimin di tengah-tengah acara, dengan tangan yang susah payah menutupi sepasang mata milik Yunji yang berada di gendongannya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, sudah dapat hadiahnya belum?"

"Belum _nuna_. Aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Taehyung harus menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas masker dan _snapback_ yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, lalu ia serahkan pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Matanya kembali menjelajahi seisi toko yang kini tengah ia kunjungi bersama kakak perempuannya. Omong-omong tentang kakaknya, kakaknya itu baru saja pulang dari Jepang untuk mengisi liburannya, sekaligus mengunjungi adiknya dan tentu saja kedua orangtuanya. Karena kakak Taehyung yang bernama Kim Jihyun itu memang tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan nenek mereka. Dan ia baru akan menetap di Seoul setelah lulus kuliah nanti.

Taehyung mengamati berbagai barang yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak. Begitu banyak barang yang dapat dipilihnya tetapi sampai sekarang belum juga ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Jihyun hanya bersandar pada salah satu rak sembari menunggu adiknya yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu untuk ia berikan pada Seokjin sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi.

Selalu seperti ini. Taehyung akan benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Seokjin di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ini sudah toko kesekian yang telah ia masuki bersama kakaknya, namun sampai sekarang belum ada barang yang ia anggap cocok untuk ia berikan pada Seokjin.

"Tae, masih lama?"

Jihyun mencoba bertanya sembari memainkan _snapback_ milik adiknya yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang masih saja sibuk berpikir di depan jajaran rak berisi barang-barang yang cukup menarik menurutnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk adiknya.

Ayolah, ia sudah cukup lelah menemani adiknya ini memasuki setiap toko di pusat perbelanjaan yang besar ini. Bisa patah kakinya yang berlapis _heels _jika harus mengikuti Taehyung mencari barang yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri tak tahu ingin membeli apa. Padahal di depannya sana sudah berdiri rak-rak dengan barang yang bisa ia pilih salah satunya dan bisa langsung ia bungkus. Selalu saja adiknya ini membuat apapun menjadi sulit jika itu berhubungan dengan Seokjin.

_Dasar_, adik kecilnya memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya yang selalu sama setiap 5 menit sekali itu. Kedua mata Taehyung kembali menjelajahi apa saja yang dapat ditangkapnya. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sesuatu yang langsung mengingatkannya dengan sosok Seokjin.

Apalagi kalau bukan karakter bernama Mario Bros. Bahkan semua orang sudah tahu bahwa seorang Kim Seokjin adalah penggila karakter _plumber_ tersebut.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai sebuah miniatur dari Mario Bros di atas rak. Ia menatapi benda yang berada di tangannya dan menimbang-nimbang untuk membelinya atau tidak.

"_Nuna_, menurutmu figur Mario Bros ini cocok untuk ku berikan pada Seokjin _hyung_ ti– tunggu..."

Jihyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar adiknya yang malah memutus perkataannya sendiri. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang kini tengah mengaduk isi tasnya dengan terburu-buru mencari sesuatu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian pergerakannya terhenti, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik keluar secarik kertas.

Taehyung menatapi lembaran kertas di tangannya kini. Lembaran yang baru saja tadi pagi ia dapatkan di dalam hadiahnya. Berisikan sederet huruf yang selalu sama di setiap hadiah yang diterimanya. Sederet huruf yang selalu membuatnya penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya pengirim semua hadiah yang selama ini dialamatkan padanya.

Taehyung memutar otaknya cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mendapatkan petunjuk siapa yang selama ini rutin mengirimkan hadiah untuknya. Rasanya, kenapa ia tak kepikiran dengan hal ini sebelumnya?

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat dirasanya tebakannya benar-benar tepat kali ini.

"Mario, ya?" Taehyung berdesis. Melipat kertas yang digenggamnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Taehyun_g_ memeluk _box _berisikan figur Mario Bros yang sedari tadi memang sudah berada di tangannya. Senyumnya merekah lebar dengan mata yang menatap kakaknya bahagia. Membuat Jihyun merasa takut jika ternyata adiknya menderita gangguan jiwa mendadak.

"_Nuna_, aku sudah menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Seokjin _hyung_!" Ucap Taehyung girang bersama ringisan lucunya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jihyun untuk membungkus hadiahnya di kasir.

Jihyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega mendengar ucapan adiknya. Akhirnya kata-kata yang sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya Jihyun tunggu-tunggu kini sudah diucapkan dengan mantap oleh adiknya. Kakinya mulai akan berjalan untuk menyusul Taehyung keluar dari lorong rak-rak yang entah kenapa sepi itu menuju kasir, namun sesuatu membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Jihyun menatapi benda-benda yang berada di tangannya. Dan ia menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik menyadari bahwa masker dan _snapback _milik Taehyung masih berada pada dirinya. Dan Jihyun dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

_"Astaga Taehyung oppa!"_

_"Itu Taehyungie!"_

_"Apa?! Taehyung ada disini?!"_

_"Wow daebak! Aku bertemu Taehyung!"_

Jihyun menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang entah keberapa kali dalam sehari ini. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang rasanya berdenyut saat mendengar teriakan super nyaring dari para penggemar Taehyung yang menangkap basah adiknya itu tengah berkeliaran di _mall _tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Dan berteriak-teriak heboh layaknya maniak.

Kembali, desahan berat Jihyun keluarkan dari bibirnya. Membuatnya berpikir bisa saja ia mengalami penuaan dini jika terus begini. Dan sepertinya ia yang harus membungkus hadiah milik Taehyung. Karena sudah pasti Taehyung kini tengah berlari ke toilet untuk menghindari kejaran para _fans_nya.

.

Derap langkah kaki berlapis sepatu berhak milik seorang perempuan menyusuri lantai _mall _yang dipenuhi dengan berpasang-pasang kaki yang menapakinya. Dengan kepala menunduk dan jari-jari menari di atas ponsel, Jihyun berjalan tanpa tentu arah mengikuti kemana saja kakinya membawanya pergi.

Jihyun mendesah lega saat satu pesan telah berhasil dikirimnya untuk Taehyung yang kini masih saja tertahan di dalam toilet, menghindari para penggemarnya yang berebutan ingin mengejar adiknya itu. Untung saja adiknya masih menyimpan beberapa benda untuk menyamar di dalam tasnya.

Ia mendongak setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Kemudian matanya berputar melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dimana dirinya sekarang, sehingga ia bisa memberitahu Taehyung dimana keberadaannya saat adiknya itu telah berhasil keluar nanti.

Dan saat Jihyun membawa pandangannya ke dalam sebuah kafe yang berada di sampingnya, ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terasa begitu familiar baginya. Jihyun tersenyum lebar. Menatapi seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk termenung dari kaca jendela transparan kafe. Walaupun laki-laki tersebut memakai masker dan topi yang hampir membuat wajahnya tenggelam tak terlihat, namun Jihyun sangat yakin bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Setelah ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik kembali pesan pada Taehyung –untuk memberi tahu nama kafe yang sempat diliriknya di atas pintu masuk, Jihyun segera memasuki kafe tersebut. Melangkah dengan percaya diri mendekati laki-laki yang telah diperhatikannya sejak tadi dan langsung duduk di hadapannya tanpa basa-basi.

Sadar akan orang lain yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di hadapannya tanpa permisi, laki-laki bermasker tersebut sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatapi seorang perempuan yang muncul di hadapannya. Dan kurang dari 5 detik, laki-laki itu membelalakkan matanya dan memekik pelan.

"Jihyun!"

Jihyun hanya tersenyum senang. Menyedekapkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi.

"Hai, Seokjin. Lama sekali tidak bertemu ya." ucap Jihyun.

Laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Seokjin itu sontak membuka maskernya dan membiarkannya menggantung di bawah dagu. Matanya masih lekat memandangi Jihyun di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Jahat sekali tidak memberi tahuku. Ku pikir selama ini kita teman." Seokjin merengek. Membuat Jihyun rasanya mual seketika melihat ekspresi palsu pada wajah Seokjin yang sangat tidak pantas di matanya.

"Tolong jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Aku muak."

Seokjin meringis mendengarnya. Menampilkan raut sakit hati pura-puranya sambil memegang dadanya. "Jahat sekali."

Jihyun memutar bola matanya. "Jahat mana dengan kau Seokjin?" tanya Jihyun tanpa basa-basi. Mulai menajamkan tatapannya kepada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia menyudahi acara bercandanya dan menanggapi Jihyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah decakan terdengar keluar dari kedua belah bibir berlapis _lipbalm _milik Jihyun. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya yang bertaut di atas meja.

"Kau tahu, aku pulang kemari karena adikku terus menangis saat meneleponku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan saat aku tanya apa masalahnya, dia bilang kau menganggap ungkapan perasaannya hanya candaan. Kau tahu _kan_ Seokjin dia sangat menyukaimu."

Seokjin terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Jihyun. Membiarkan perempuan itu meraih minuman yang belum tersentuh olehnya di atas meja. Seokjin berdehem sedikit keras. Mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa tak begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu Jihyun-ah." Ucap Seokjin pelan. "Tahu sekali"

Jihyun masih menatap Seokjin. Namun dengan tatapan yang telah ia lembutkan. Kemudian menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Taehyung, Seokjin. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan adikku itu?"

Seokjin dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan dari kedua mata Jihyun. Seokjin tahu Jihyun sangat menyayangi Taehyung. Dan Jihyun pasti tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin begitu saja, apalagi telah membuat Taehyung menangis karena ulahnya. Sekalipun Seokjin adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan membuangnya, Seokjin kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Aku punya alasan, Jihyun-ah."

Dan tepat saat kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut Seokjin, mereka berdua merasakan seseorang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Dan setelah itu, sebuah suara seketika menginterupsi dan membuat mereka terdiam seketika.

"Jihyun nuna. _Ah_, S-Seokjin _hyung_?"

Seokjin dan Jihyun serempak menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata tanpa _frame_ dan topi menutupi sebagian wajah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Melihat itu Jihyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda yang tak lain adalah Taehyung. Kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan adiknya itu.

"Seokjin kami pergi dulu ya. Sudah hampir sore. Kau juga cepatlah pulang, jangan sampai orang-orang mengenalimu. _Bye_." Ucap Jihyun lalu segera menarik Taehyung yang tampak bingung. Namun tetap saja mengikuti kakaknya dan berjalan menjauh untuk keluar dari kafe.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk menolehkan kepala pada Seokjin yang masih menatapi kepergiannya. Menarik sebuah senyum simpul untuk Seokjin, kemudian menoleh kembali untuk fokus pada jalannya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terpaku sendirian melihat senyuman pertama Taehyung sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu minggu lalu. Hari dimana Seokjin membuat Taehyung menangis karena ulahnya. Karena setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung seperti menarik diri darinya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Ayolah, Yoongi _hyung_. Jangan cemberut terus seperti itu."

Yoongi berdecih mendengar kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan. Semenjak 1 jam yang lalu mereka berpamitan untuk pulang, Yoongi sama sekali tak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar melirik lelaki yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya.

Jimin yang diabaikan sepanjang perjalanan hanya mampu meringis kecil. Sudut matanya mengambil tiap kesempatan untuk sekedar melirik Yoongi. Namun yang dilirikpun bahkan tak _sudi _meliriknya ganti. Seakan kegelapan di luar sana lebih menarik dari pada wajah memelas Jimin.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin memilih menyerah dan membiarkan udara penuh hening mengisi ruang dalam mobil. Percuma saja mengajak Yoongi bicara hingga mulutnya berbusa. Menggerakkan seujung jari saja Yoongi enggan, apalagi mengeluarkan sebaris kata untuk dilayangkan padanya.

_Yah_, setidaknya ia bisa bicara nanti dengan Yoongi ketika telah sampai di rumah, pikir Jimin.

.

Kurang dari 30 menit kemudian, mereka telah berhenti di depan rumah besar milik Jimin. Langsung saja Yoongi bergegas membuka pintu begitu Jimin mematikan mesin mobil. Namun entah memang Yoongi yang terlampau lamban atau Jimin yang terlalu cepat, pergerakan Yoongi itu dengan mudah dihentikan oleh Jimin.

Lengan kurus milik Yoongi tertarik kuat dalam cengkeraman Jimin, lalu dengan cepat menghimpit tubuh Yoongi dengan pintu mobil yang belum sempat terbuka.

Pekikan kecil terdengar keluar dari Yoongi ketika sebuah denyutan terasa menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya. Cukup untuk membuat Yoongi memejam seketika. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat dirinya merasa sedikit terkejut.

Setelahnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yoongi mengembalikan ketenangannya. Matanya terbuka. Mengerjab lambat mendapati Jimin tepat di depan wajahnya sebelum mendelik tajam. Lengannya menepis cengkeraman Jimin pada pergelangannya, disusul sebuah dorongan kuat pada kedua bahu Jimin.

"Sakit _bodoh_!"

Mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoongi, Jimin berangsur-angsur malah menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Yoongi yang terantuk jendela, dan membawa lengan yang satu lagi mengusap pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang bahkan tak memerah sedikitpun karena cengkeramannya.

"_Nah_, aku lebih senang mendengarmu mengumpatiku daripada kau tak mau bicara denganku seperti tadi."

Masih dengan sorot tajamnya Yoongi menatap Jimin. Terasa seakan menusuk Jimin tepat di mata melalui tatapannya. Membuat Jimin melunturkan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu lucu?"

Yoongi bergumam. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus demi meredamkan emosi yang ingin meledak dalam dirinya.

"Bahkan aku merasakan bibirmu bergetar menahan tawa saat menciumku. Kau pikir ciuman itu hanya candaan yang bisa kau lakukan seenaknya? Apa karena kau aktor yang sering berciuman, kau anggap itu sepele?!"

Kembali nafas Yoongi terputus-putus. Bentakan demi bentakan ia layangkan pada Jimin yang saat ini hanya mampu memandanginya tanpa niatan membalas.

"Jangan pikir kau itu–"

"Aku apa, _hm_?"

Yoongi seketika membungkam bibirnya dan menelan kembali segala umpatan yang telah siap ia teriakan begitu kedua tangan Jimin menangkup kedua pipinya. Berbisik di hadapan wajahnya yang kini telah terbakar karena rasa emosi dan gugup yang tak terkendali.

_Oh, kombinasi yang sangat tidak bagus._

Kedua ibu jari milik Jimin berlahan bergerak membelai pipi merona Yoongi. Tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata Jimin seakan menenangkan Yoongi detik itu juga. Seperti sebuah mantra kasat mata yang melemahkan seluruh sendi tubuh Yoongi tanpa alasan. Bahkan Yoongi kini telah melupakan segala amarahnya akan kejadian siang tadi dimana Jimin yang dengan sengaja menciumnya di depan umum.

Tepat di bibir.

"Jadi karena itu kau marah?"

Kembali seulas senyum terlukis menghiasi wajah Jimin.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf jika hal itu membuatmu marah. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud."

Yoongi mengedip. Mendapati kilatan rasa bersalah di mata Jimin membuatnya tertegun. Perasaan aneh dan tak enak tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya, ketika dirasakannya jantungnya mulai berdebar kuat. Seiring dengan Jimin yang menurunkan lengannya dan memberikan raut serius. Membuat suasana menjadi menegang bagi keduanya.

"Dan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan malam ini padamu, _hyung_. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik."

Jimin memulai. Nada gugup sedikit mendominasi kalimatnya. Terdengar jelas saat ia terlalu memberi banyak jeda di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Jimin menarik nafas dalam. Memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali menatap Yoongi yang hanya mampu diam memperhatikan dirinya. Kembali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berlahan untuk sekedar mengurangi debar jantungnya.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jungkook. Terlalu banyak hal tentangmu yang membuatku terus berpikir bahwa keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik. Kau membuatku mengerti bahwa perasaanku tak sedalam itu pada Jungkook. Karena, bertemu dirimu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu."

Keterdiaman menguasai keduanya. Yoongi bahkan telah mengepalkan erat kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Situasi ini tidaklah benar baginya. Bukan yang seperti ini yang harusnya terjadi sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Dan Yoongi rasa, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah siap untuk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi _hyung_."

Hening.

Bahkan sekedar menelan ludah saja terasa begitu berat tepat setelah kalimat tersebut didengar oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi membeku. Seperti lumpuh seketika. Jangankan bergerak sedikit, otaknya bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sedangkan Jimin masih saja menatap Yoongi. Pandangannya lembut. Terlalu lembut. Dengan kedua sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Memberikan sebuah ekspresi yang bahkan tak bisa Yoongi pungkiri bahwa Jimin terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh padanya.

Gelengan pelan Yoongi lakukan ketika mendapat kesadarannya kembali dari rasa keterkejutan berlebihnya. Bahkan Yoongi kini tak sanggup untuk menatap mata Jimin. Terlalu menakutkan karena bisa saja jantungnya keluar kapanpun saat ia tak sengaja menatap Jimin tepat di mata.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. Menggeser posisinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tunggu, Jimin. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, _kan_?"

Jimin meraih tangan milik Yoongi yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau menganggap ini hanya candaan, _hyung_?" Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Begini, asal kau tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang seenaknya mencium orang lain di depan umum. Namun saat bersamamu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku–aku hanya merasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, _hyung_. Dan aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jungkook demi dirimu. Aku serius."

Yoongi menarik tangannya yang entah kapan sudah Jimin letakkan di atas dada kiri milik pemuda itu. Membuat Yoongi dapat merasakan debaran cepat di rongga dadanya. Yoongi kembali menutup wajahnya. Tidak, raut wajah Jimin yang lagi-lagi terlihat terlalu tulus itu membuat Yoongi sulit untuk menyangkal bahwa dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jimin.

Menyadari Yoongi yang terlihat tak tahu harus melakukan apa membuat Jimin kembali menarik kedua tangan Yoongi.

"_Hyung_, tidak usah cemas. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang." Jimin tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku lega telah mengatakannya, dan kau juga sudah tahu perasaanku."

Yoongi terdiam sekali lagi. Dan kini ia mengarahkan tatapannya tepat pada manik kelam milik Jimin yang begitu lembut menatapnya. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dan beralih menangkup wajah pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa detika Yoongi hanya memandangi wajah Jimin yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Namun Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat dengan cepat ia menarik Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

_Ah_, masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya yang selangit. Yoongi tak mau peduli lagi. Karena Yoongi rasa dirinya memang sudah gila karena Park Jimin.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari pertemuan terakhir Seokjin dengan Taehyung di _mall _waktu itu. Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan untuk menemuinya di restoran langganan mereka malam ini.

Dan Seokjin sudah datang sejak 30 menit sebelum waktu janji mereka. Duduk di sebuah meja di luar restoran yang ternyata sudah Taehyung pesan untuk mereka. Ditemani segelas _wine _Seokjin mengamati pemandangan kota bertabur cahaya di bawah sana sembari menunggu Taehyung.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah menjadi hal rutin baginya dan Taehyung untuk merayakan tiap hari ulang tahun mereka di restoran ini. Namun ini menjadi yang pertama bagi keduanya harus merayakan acara pertambahan umur itu dengan keadaan yang tak telalu baik. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena hubungan mereka yang tak sedikit merenggang akhir-akhir ini yang disebabkan pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak saat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang kini berada beberapa langkah darinya. Dengan _sweater _longgar berwarna _pink _lembut melapisi tubuhnya. Mungkin anak ini sengaja memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda demi dirinya, pikir Seokjin.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat dirinya telah berdiri di hadapan Seokjin. Lalu duduk di atas kursi kosong yang masih tersisisa, dengan sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran sedang berada di pangkuannya. Yang diam-diam cukup mencuri perhatian Seokjin.

"Kau datang cepat sekali, _hyung_. Aku bahkan berusaha datang 10 menit lebih awal dari janji kita. Kau bersemangat sekali ingin bertemu denganku, ya?"

Taehyung terkekeh setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan senyum kotaknya yang terlalu manis bagi Seokjin. Entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin tidak melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa laki-laki yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali hingga Seokjin tak mampu mengingatnya. Walaupun kenyataannya tak selama itu.

Taehyung meredakan tawanya dan berdehem pelan saat Seokjin tak merespon apapun. Ia meraih gelas berisi _wine _yang baru saja dituangkan oleh pelayan. Meneguknya sedikit dan kembali berdehem pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. _Wow_, rasanya cepat sekali ya. Dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan berulang tahun." Ucap Taehyung senang. Kembali tersenyum lebar hingga kedua mata penuh binarnya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Terlalu indah bagi Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerjab pelan. Entah ada apa sebenarnya, namun malam ini Taehyung terlihat terlalu mempesona di matanya. Walaupun tiap saatpun Taehyung begitu menarik baginya.

"T-terimakasih, TaeTae."

Seokjin mulai tersenyum. Melihat Taehyung yang sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumnya sejak mereka bertemu membuat Seokjin lega. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu yang bahkan telah membuatnya menangis. _Ah_, Seokjin jadi merasa seperti orang jahat. Dimana ia telah membuat anak manis di hadapannya menangis, dan ia bahkan tak sempat berkata maaf.

Lama mereka hanya berdiam diri, Taehyung mulai terlihat ingin membuka percakapan. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas meja. Tampak sedikit gelisah dengan sesuatu. Namun saat bibirnya akan mulai terbuka, seorang pelayan lebih dulu menginterupsinya untuk menanyakan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Dengan cepat Seokjin memesan saat Taehyung hanya menjawab, _"terserah"_. Sepeninggal pelayan restoran, Seokjin kembali membawa fokusnya tertuju pada Taehyung. Yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas _paper bag _di pangkuannya.

"_Eum_, _hyung_. A–aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat. Memberikan sebuah kantung kertas yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah muda ke hadapan Seokjin dengan kepala menunduk.

Seokjin yang melihatnya menahan tawa. Demi semua barang berwarna _pink _di dunia, sungguh, Taehyung tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Berlahan Seokjin meraih _paper bag _yang Taehyung sodorkan padanya. Dan dengan cepat Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas paha. Meremas-remas tangannya pelan dengan gugup serta pandangan matanya yang berusaha menghindari Seokjin. Samar-samar Seokjin juga dapat melihat rona tipis sedikit mewarnai kedua pipi Taehyung. Membuat Seokjin menjadi penasaran akan hadiah apa yang diberikan Taehyung padanya hingga Taehyung bertingkah begitu aneh –menggemaskan sebenarnya.

Dan dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Seokjin membuka _paper bag _tersebut, kemudian mengintip isinya. Ia tertegun beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya menarik keluar benda apa yang ada di dalam kantung kertas tersebut.

Sebuah _box _berisi figur Mario Bros kini telah berada di tangannya.

"_Well_, Seokjin _hyung_. _Ah_, apa aku harus memanggilmu, Mario?"

Taehyung tertawa senang mendengar apa yang telah diucapkannya sendiri. Seperti anak kecil yang barus saja mendapatkan 1 _cone _es krim gratis. Menatap Seokjin yang kini hanya terdiam tak percaya di hadapannya.

_Oh, hell, ia sudah tertangkap basah._

"Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari bahwa kau yang selama ini menjadi pengagum rahasiaku, Seokjin _hyung_." Kata Taehyung. Namun tawa Taehyung terhenti tiba-tiba. Wajahnya seketika berubah murung tanpa alasan.

"Tapi mengetahui hal itu, aku jadi merasa sedih. Jika kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau menolakku waktu itu _hyung_?"

Seokjin seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. Tangannya mengerat menggenggam _paper bag _–yang sebelumnya sudah Seokjin masukkan kembali _box_ Mario Bros yang diberikan Taehyung ke dalamnya. Ia mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak menolakmu, Taehyung. Aku hanya tidak menjawabnya."

Kening Taehyung berkerut. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Seokjin inginkan. Kenapa Seokjin malah bertingkah berbelit-belit, sementara Seokjin hanya perlu menerimanya pada saat Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ya, tapi itupun jika Seokjin benar juga menyukainya.

"Tapi benar kau _kan_ _hyung_ yang selama ini mengirimiku hadiah-hadiah itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Dan kau–kau menyukaiku kan _hyung_?"

Seokjin diam. Tak mengangguk dan tak menggeleng. Membuat Taehyung harus menggigit takut bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya. Tolong, Taehyung benar-benar tidak siap untuk kembali ditolak Seokjin. Jika benar Seokjin akan menolaknya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka kelak. Namun yang pasti, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaikinya lagi. Terlalu rumit. Memikirkan itu Taehyung jadi terpikir untuk memilih memutus hubungan mereka saja daripada harus merasa canggung tiap kali mereka bertemu. Kemudian mengubur seluruh perasaannya pada Seokjin dan ikut dengan kakaknya ke Jepang untuk memulai kehidupan baru.

Namun semua rencana yang Taehyung buat dalam kepalanya harus lenyap tanpa sisa begitu Taehyung melihat Seokjin mengangguk.

Taehyung mengernyit heran. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal-hal tidak jelas hingga melupakan pertanyaan apa yang ia berikan pada Seokjin sebelumnya, yang membuat laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap beberapa kali.

Tetapi keterbingungan Taehyung tak berlangsung lama, begitu dengan yakinnya Seokjin berucap sesuatu padanya. Sebaris kalimat yang membuat Taehyung seketika lupa cara bernafas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Taehyung-ah."

Satu detakan kuat menghantam dada Taehyung. Taehyung menahan nafas. Matanya melebar sempurna. Jantungnya bahkan terasa terlalu cepat bekerja memompa darahnya. Membuatnya bahkan tak bisa bereaksi sedikitpun.

Kemudian sebuah sentuhan kecil dari Seokjin yang membelai tangannya membuat Taehyung mulai mendapat ketenangannya kembali. Diamatinya jemari Seokjin yang kini mengelus pelan punggung tangannya yang entah kapan sudah ia letakkan di atas meja.

Taehyung mendongak, mensejajarkan tatapan mereka.

"Kalau _hyung_ juga menyukaiku, kenapa _hyung_ menolakku saat itu?" tanya Taehyung lirih. Matanya mulai berair. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ia ingin menangis karena sedih atau karena terlampau bahagia.

Seokjin berdehem, "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menolakmu, Kim Taehyung." Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku melakukan itu karena–karena seharusnya aku yang mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu lebih dulu."

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Menarik pelan dan membawa tangan Taehyung ke hadapan wajahnya untuk memberikan satu kecupan di punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Taehyung."

Satu air mata menetes dari mata kanan Taehyung begitu Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat –yang entah kenapa terlalu indah di telinga Taehyung. Dan tak lama kemudian suara isakan mulai terdengar. Taehyung menangis di hadapan Seokjin, yang kini malah tengah memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari manisnya. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk yang kedua kalinya di atas punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Tadinya ingin ku berikan saat hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku juga berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada hari itu. Tapi ternyata situasinya jadi seperti ini, dan juga sepertinya perasaanku tidak bisa aku tahan lagi."

Seokjin tersenyum. Mengamati Taehyung yang masih saja menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa malah menangis, TaeTae?"

Seokjin menarik kursinya mendekati Taehyung dan mengusap air matanya. Sedangkan Taehyung kini tengah menatap cincin yang sudah berada di salah satu jarinya. Dan tentu saja tetes-tetes air matanya masih keluar mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku menangis karena senang tahu." Taehyung menjawab dengan susah payah di tengah isakannya yang belum mereda. Lalu menatap Seokjin yang tiba-tiba mengangkat dagunya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau belum menjawabku." Tanya Seokjin. Beralih menangkup pipi Taehyung dan kembali mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

Taehyung terisak sekali lagi. Kemudian tanpa peringatan memeluk erat Seokjin, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, _hyung_ _bodoh_." Umpat Taehyung pelan.

Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu membalas pelukan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba terkikik dalam dekapannya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ia tahan sama sekali. Dan Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengingat anak manis dihadapannya –yang sekaligus cinta diam-diamnya selama hampir 5 tahun kini telah menjadi miliknya.

Seokjin mendekat. Kembali tersenyum gemas saat mendapati Taehyung yang lebih dulu memejamkan matanya. Kemudian tanpa banyak membuang waktu Seokjin segera menangkup wajah Taehyung dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Hanya sekedar sentuhan antara bibir mereka berdua untuk beberapa detik pertama. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Seokjin mulai memberi lumatan lembut membelai bibir Taehyung. Dan sebuah hisapan pelan pada sudut bibir Taehyung, yang dibalas juga oleh pemuda itu.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membuka bibirnya, namun mereka harus diinterupsi oleh suara seorang wanita yang menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum.

"Tuan, maaf, pesanan anda sudah datang."

Seokjin dan Taehyung saling melepas diri. Mata mereka menatap canggung seorang pelayan wanita yang kini tengah mengisi meja mereka dengan makanan yang mereka pesan, dengan wajah merona parah.

Dan setelah pelayan tersebut selesai mengantarkan pesanan mereka, ia langsung saja cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan meja Seokjin dan Taehyung setelah sebelumnya membungkuk dengan gugup.

Taehyung tertawa canggung melihatnya. Kini wajahnya juga ikut terbakar karena malu telah tertangkap basah berciuman dengan kekasih barunya ini. Langsung saja ia kembali memeluk Seokjin untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Dan terkikik geli di dada Seokjin.

"Sepertinya besok pagi nama kita berdua akan tercetak jelas di semua majalah, _hyung_." Taehyung berbisik.

Seokjin tersenyum menanggapinya. "Biarkan saja, itu akan menjadi berita yang membuatku bahagia selain berita pernikahan kita nanti."

Taehyung merasa wajahnya semakin merona mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. Dan senyumnya makin melebar, begitu pula pelukannya yang mengerat pada pinggang Seokjin. _Ah_, Taehyung rasa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum mulai hari ini.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi memakai jaketnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah berniat mencari Jimin yang sedari tadi tengah menonton tv disana.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan ketika ia ingat tujuannya mencari sudah memikirkan hal itu seharian, dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberikan jawabannya malam ini juga.

Ketika ia telah sampai di ruang tengah, Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang tengah menonton tv sambil memakan camilan di tangannya. Kemudian ia segera saja menghampiri Jimin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jimin, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Jimin langsung mendongak dan berdiri begitu mendapati Yoongi yang tiba-tiba telah berada di dekatnya.

"Mengatakakan apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin sedikit antusias, lalu menggaruk rambutnya dengan asal. Sejak kemarin malam dimana Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, Jimin jadi merasa selalu gugup jika bertemu dengan Yoongi.

"Nanti akan ku katakan. Setelah aku pulang dari _minimarket _untuk membeli beberapa makanan. _Bye_, Jimin."

Setelah itu Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Jimin. Disusul dengan suara pintu utama yang tertutup. Menyisakan Jimin yang hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Yoongi, lalu tersenyum sendiri menyadari Yoongi yang jadi bertingkah begitu manis di hadapannya.

Jimin kembali duduk dan mengganti _channel _sembari menunggu Yoongi pulang. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin jadi berkhayal sendiri tentang apa yang akan Yoongi katakan. Siapa tahu Yoongi akan menciumnya lagi malam ini.

_Oh_, si Park _mesum_ sudah kembali lagi. _Oh_.

.

Tepat setelah 10 menit Yoongi meninggalkan rumah, Jimin mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Ia berdecak pelan saat bunyi nyaring itu mengganggu acara santainya. Namun tetap saja ia bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Jimin mengernyit melihat seseorang yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kookie-ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Kemudian berjalan cepat memeluk Jimin. Membuat Jimin langsung meronta melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jungkook dengan bibir yang kini mengerucut kesal.

Jimin hanya diam. Tak menanggapi rengekan Jungkook. Lalu Jimin teringat kembali akan niatnya yang ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook. _Mumpung _Jungkook sedang berada disini, sekalian saja Jimin mengatakan keputusannya itu pada Jungkook.

Namun apa yang sudah Jimin siap katakan harus dipotong oleh Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu buka suara.

"_Hyung_ bawa aku kabur!"

Jimin melebarkan mata mendengarnya.

"Atau nikahi saja aku sekalian."

Dan mata Jimin makin melebar mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jungkook. "APA?!"

Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin akan ucapannya. Namun detik berikutnya ia segera memasang raut memohonnya. "Aku mohon, _hyung_. _Appa_ berencana kembali untuk menikahkanku dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Dan parahnya Hoseok _hyung_ kini menyetujuinya. Ayolah _hyung_, kau tidak mau _kan_ aku menikah dengan Hoseok _hyung_?"

Jimin tidak dapat berkedip setelah mendengar semua perkataan Jungkook. Apa-apan ini. Ia bahkan bermaksud mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya kabur dan menikahinya? Yang benar saja.

"Dengar, Kook. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini."

Seketika Jungkook melunturkan wajah bersemangatnya. Terganti dengan mata yang membelalak lebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Jimin.

"Kau, bercanda _kan_, _hyung_?"

Jungkook berusaha menggapai tangan Jimin, namun Jimin dengan segera menepisnya, lalu maju beberapa langkah dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

"Aku serius, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Jimin.

"Apa lak-laki tak tahu diri itu yang membuatmu ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu hingga kau mau menurutinya? Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan kalian._ Huh_, ternyata benar apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan padamu hingga kau mau menurutinya untuk putus denganku? Dia memberikan tubuhnya padamu, _huh_?!"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan berniat menampar Jungkook begitu kalimat penuh cacian untuk Yoongi didengarnya. Namun tangannya terhenti dan mengepal di udara melihat Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya erat menunggu pukulan keras untuk mendarat di pipinya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum remeh pada Jimin. "Tampar saja aku. Bahkan aku akan serahkan tubuhku juga asal kau tidak jadi mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Jimin menggeram kesal mendengarnya. "Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan kehilangan kesabaranku! Sekarang pergi dari sini!"

Seakan tak peduli dengan perkataan Jimin, Jungkook bergerak menghadang Jimin yang akan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan tepat saat itu, Jungkook melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok berjalan menghampiri mereka. Yoongi tampak tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersiap untuk memanggil mereka. Namu hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, karena setelah Jungkook menampilkan sebuah seringaian, dengan cepat ia menarik Jimin dan mencium Jimin di hadapan Yoongi dan juga Hoseok.

.

.

.

Hampir 20 menit lamanya Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya di dalam _minimarket _24 jam yang berada tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan dimana rumah Jimin berada.

Yoongi mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan. Udara cukup dingin malam ini, membuatnya sedikit menggigil karenanya.

Namun rasanya Yoongi tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, mengingat ia yang akan menjawab perasaan Jimin –yang diungkapkan padanya semalam. Walaupun Yoongi memang mencium Jimin, tapi Yoongi sama sekali belum menjawab perasaan pemuda itu. Karena semalam setelah ia mencium Jimin, ia langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya, tidak bisa untuk menahan malunya lebih lama.

_Yeah, _lupakan bagian saat ia _mencium _Jimin. Terlalu memalukan.

Sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya, Yoongi berhenti berjalan saat sebuah mobil asing tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya. Kaca jendela mobil langsung terbuka dan menampilkan Hoseok yang tengah berada di dalam mobil.

"Yoongi-ssi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok ramah pada Yoongi yang kini harus sedikit menunduk demi dapat melihat wajahnya..

Yoongi tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab, "Pulang. Baru saja dari _minimarket_."

"Masuklah. Aku juga akan ke rumah Jimin."

Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya masih menatap wajah Hoseok yang tersenyum begitu lebar. _Untuk apa malam-malam begini Hoseok pergi ke rumah Jimin?_, pikir Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan? Lagipula rumah Jimin tidak terlalu jauh juga."

"Sudah masuk saja. Ayo!"

Dan Yoongi tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Hoseok. Ia langsung saja membuka pintu penumpang di samping Hoseok dan memasuki mobil.

"Ada perlu apa ke rumah Jimin?" tanya Yoongi. Menyuarakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, juga mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka setelah Hoseok kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mencari Jungkook. Jungkook pergi dari rumah tanpa memberi tahuku. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di rumah Jimin."

Yoongi terdiam mendengarnya. _Ah, jadi ada Jungkook di rumah Jimin sekarang_, batin Yoongi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Yoongi seketika merasa gelisah tanpa alasan.

.

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, mereka hampir sampai di depan gerbang rumah Jimin. Seiring dengan itu, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Yoongi mulai berjalan lambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Yoongi membawa matanya memperhatikan pintu gerbang yang masih tertutup seperti saat ia meninggalkan rumah, lalu menengok ke arah Hoseok. "Akan aku bukakan pagar, penjaga rumah Jimin sedang libur hari ini. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya, seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya.

Hoseok ikut melepas sabuk pengamannya setelah ia mematikan mesin mobil. "Aku parkir disini saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari mobil.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya telah terkunci, Hoseok berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah membuka pagar dan melewatinya. Mereka mengobrol sedikit ketika berjalan melintasi halaman depan rumah Jimin yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Dan saat mereka melihat ke teras rumah, tampak Jimin dan Jungkook yang tengah berdiri disana. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka hingga lebih memilih berbicara di luar daripada masuk ke dalam di hari yang dingin ini.

Baru saja Yoongi bersiap mengangkat tangannya ingin memanggil Jimin, namun suaranya seakan menghilang begitu saja saat ia hanya mampu membuka lebar matanya melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya kini.

Dengan jelas Yoongi melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang dengan begitu cepatnya menarik Jimin dan langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir pemuda Park itu.

Yoongi membeku di tempat. Ia Juga dapat menyadari bahwa Hoseok di sampingnya juga tengah terkejut melihat pemandangan memuakkan di hadapan mereka.

Yoongi segera menarik pandangannya, membawanya menatap jalanan di bawahnya. Seketika hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat. Ia juga merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di punggungnya, dan sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Maaf."

Itu suara Hoseok. Yang Yoongi tahu juga tengah menahan rasa sakit hatinya melihat Jimin dan Jungkook.

Setelah kurang dari 3 menit hal itu berlangsung, Yoongi mendengar namanya diserukan oleh Jungkook. Dengan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat, padahal Yoongi dapat mendengar nada gembira sedikit mendominasi panggilannya. Dan kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan Jimin memanggil namanya.

Yoongi mendongak. Kemudian menoleh pada Hoseok dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Segera saja Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghampiri Jimin. Namun kenyataannya tidak, Yoongi hanya berjalan melewati Jimin tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Melihat hal itu Jimin segera mengejar Yoongi yang memasuki rumah. Tidak peduli dengan Jungkook yang memanggil namanya, ataupun ketika Jungkook ditarik paksa oleh Hoseok.

Jimin mundur beberapa langkah saat pintu kamar Yoongi tertutup kencang di depan wajahnya. Ia terlambat mengejar Yoongi yang langsung saja berlari begitu ia memasuki rumah. Membuang semua belanjaannya hingga tercecer di atas lantai.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi pelan. Mendengar pintu kamar Yoongi yang dikunci dari dalam membuat Jimin mendesah frustasi.

"_Hyung_, tolong buka pintunya dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon." Lirih Jimin. "_Hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_."

Di balik pintu, Yoongi kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia terisak pelan. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar di belakangnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_. Aku mohon buka pintunya."

Kembali Yoongi mendengar suara Jimin. Terdengar bergetar. Namun Yoongi berusaha tak mempedulikannya. Cukup sudah semua yang Jimin telah perbuat.

"Yoongi hyu–"

"Pergilah, Jimin."

Jimin berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi. Tubuhnya ikut merosot, dan menyandar pada pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membuka pintu. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang kau lihat tidaklah seperti kenyataannya Yoongi _hyung_. Dan bukankah kau juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" ucap Jimin, sambil menahan genangan air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Yoongi terisak sekali lagi. "Lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk kau dengar." Ucapnya.

Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi menyampingi pintu kamar Yoongi. Ia menukuk lututnya, dan menempelkan sebelah pipi dan telinganya pada pintu. Dapat ia dengar Yoongi tengah menangis di dalam sana.

"Katakan, _hyung_."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakannya yang terasa ingin keluar begitu saja.

"Sudah ku katakan itu hal yang tidak penting! Pergilah Jimin aku lelah!" teriak Yoongi. Setelah itu ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas lututnya. Meredam isakannya yang kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai Jimin. Omong kosong, bahkan ungkapan perasaan Jimin sudah dianggapnya sebagai sebuah bualan menjijikan.

Yoongi meremas kuat jari-jari tangannya. Ia menahan nafasnya. Setelah itu meredakan tangisnya dan berusaha menstabilkan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mendengarnya." Yoongi memulai. Menahan sekuat tenaga isakannya yang terus mendorong ingin kaluar. Dan air matanya kembali menetes saat ia berhasil mengatakan hal yang benar-benar hanyalah sebuah dusta.

"Aku masih menyukai Seokjin _hyung_."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo, gila lama banget nggak update, maaf. Tapi ini udah ditebus kan ya, 8k+ loh, wow, kerasa ga sih? Nggak mabok kan ya bacanya hahaha...  
Btw, jangan marah-marah sama tbc nya, apalagi sama jungkook, dia nggak salah apa-apa kok serius, salahin jimin aja/g.  
Buat yang kemarin tanya pin bbm nih aku kasih, 59AEA2B6 bisa tuh diinvite kalo mau kenalan, ngobrol, nagih update, saran, atau mau curhat juga boleh. Kalo mau id line atau akun lainnya tanya lewat pm aja ya.  
Oiya sorry nggak bisa bales reviewnya, maaf banget...

Yaudahlah kebanyakan capek ngetiknya. Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Sekuat mungkin Hoseok menarik Jungkook yang meronta dalam cengkeramannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Suara teriakan serta tubuh Jungkook yang terus memberontak ingin dilepas sama sekali tak membuat Hoseok mau berhenti dan membiarkan Jungkook terbebas darinya. Yang ada kini Hoseok bergerak membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Jungkook lebih kuat untuk masuk.

Jungkook mengerang kencang begitu tubuhnya dihempas oleh Hoseok ke atas kasur. Sebelum laki-laki itu ikut merangkak naik dan mengungkung tunangannya di bawah kendalinya.

Sebuah desisan pelan tak dapat Jungkook tahan begitu kedua tangannya dibawa Hoseok ke kedua sisi kepalanya dalam sebuah genggaman kuat yang menyakiti kulitnya. Matanya menatap tajam Hoseok yang bahkan tatapannya lebih mematikan.

"Kau pikir kau telah melakukan apa, Jeon Jungkook?"

Kedua belah bibir Jungkook terkunci rapat. Membawa kepalanya menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan menusuk milik Hoseok.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Hoseok setelahnya tak mampu tak membuatnya terbelalak. Saat ia merasakan Hoseok yang mulai menenggelamkan wajah mendekati lehernya. Disusul sebuah kecupan ringan yang menyapa kulitnya, dan dilanjutkan dengan gigitan serta hisapan kuat di atas tulang selangkanya.

Jungkook terpejam, merasakan sentuhan Hoseok di atas kulit halusnya. Yang meskipun begitu tak mampu membuatnya mendesah sedikitpun. Karena Jungkook sungguh tak menikmatinya.

Kepala Hoseok mendongak dan menatapi wajah yang dibawahinya. Sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir tunangannya dan langsung memberi lumatan kasar. Tak peduli dengan Jungkook yang mulai kembali meronta hebat. Hingga ciuman sepihak yang menuntut itu terputus karena gigitan kuat Jungkook pada bibir Hoseok. Membuat Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil udara dengan rakus. Begitu pula Hoseok.

Selepas merasa pasokan oksigen telah mencukupi paru-parunya, Hoseok membawa pandangannya turun ke leher Jungkook, dan menemukan sebuah tanda merah menyala yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebelum membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap pelan bercak tersebut. Membuat Jungkook menggeliat tidak nyaman karenanya.

Hoseok menyeringai kemudian. "_Ck_, lihatlah. Siapa yang seharusnya memilikimu, sayang?"

Kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali setelah terkuras habis hanya untuk memberontak dalam jeratan Hoseok.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah!" Jungkook berseru lemah, mulai melemas hingga ia tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Mendengar penuturan tunangannya, Hoseok makin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangan pada pergelangan lelaki tersebut. Membuat Jungkook makin meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka Park Jimin juga tidak."

Jungkook menggigit bibir. Berdecih. Tak suka mendengar Hoseok yang dengan seenaknya membuat peraturan bodohnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan ini, _appa_ tetap akan menyetujui pernikahan kita? _Huh_, aku yakin _appa_ akan membatalkan perjodohan ini setelah aku menceritakan semua yang kau perbuat padaku!"

Hoseok terdiam. Membuat Jungkook yang sudah terlihat begitu lelah di bawahnya menyeringai menang untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum itu semua harus luntur ketika Hoseok kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya, seakan memberi tahu bahwa ialah pemenang yang sebenarnya.

"Ceritakan saja semuanya. Melihat keadaanmu, _appa_mu akan berpikir bahwa kita telah bercinta dan akan mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kita. Kau pintar juga, sayang."

Jungkook mendelik mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Tangannya kembali mengepal kuat, serta mata sayunya ia paksa terbuka lebar. "_Brengsek!_"

Hoseok terkekeh. Tangannya mengusap dahi penuh peluh milik Jungkook. Menyibak helaian poni basah yang menutupi mata kelam tunangannya dengan tawa yang masih terdengar. "_Wow wow_, jaga ucapanmu anak manis." Dan setelah itu bangkit berdiri memperhatikan Jungkook yang terbaring kelelahan di atas ranjangnya. Tak mampu lagi melakukan perlawanan.

"_Well_, kita buktikan saja perkataanmu tentang kau yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Hoseok menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Jungkook hingga dada, kemudian melangkah membawa dirinya ke pintu kamar dan memegang kenop pintu.

Dilihatnya sebentar Jungkook yang terbaring terlentang dengan mata setengah terpejam karena kantuk. Dan sebelum ia menarik pintu untuk tertutup, Hoseok berucap, "Kau yang membuatku tidak berhenti, Jungkook." Lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai memejamkan mata kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata beratnya terbuka seiring dengan cahaya yang membelai wajahnya. Yoongi terbangun. Merasakan terpaan cahaya silau matahari pagi yang memasuki kamarnya.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali tertidur saja saat merasakan mata kecilnya yang sembab, hingga rasanya tak mampu terbuka. Efek menangis semalaman, yang Yoongi baru sadari terlalu bodoh untuk ia lakukan.

Pening yang teramat sangat menjadi hal pertama yang Yoongi rasakan ketika ia baru membuka mata. Nafasnya terhembus keluar, yang terasa bagai uap panas.

Tangannya yang pucat lalu terangkat hendak mengurut pelipisnya, dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang di atas batas normal. Pantas saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat pegal. Demam yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya sungguh menyebalkan.

Yoongi berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Namun semua itu harus Yoongi lakukan dengan usaha berat mengingat kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah. Sebuah denyutan langsung menghantam pelipisnya begitu Yoongi sudah mampu terduduk. Membuatnya harus mengurut kembali pelipisnya dengan bibir yang meringis.

Dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka kembali setelah beberapa saat terpejam, mata sayunya tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah meja di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Terdapat satu mangkuk bubur dengan kepulan asap tipis disana. Ditemani segelas air putih dan beberapa tablet obat.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan bergetarnya. Untuk sekedar meraih sebuah _note _berbentuk kepala katak hijau yang tertempel pada vas berisi bunga lili di samping gelas.

Dan Yoongi berdecak pelan setelahnya.

Dari Park Jimin.

'_Jangan lupa makan buburnya dan minum obatnya. Aku sangat panik saat tahu kau demam. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang larut karena jadwalku cukup padat, dan setelah itu kita perlu bicara. Istirahatlah dan cepat sembuh hyung._

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

_Park Jimin.'_

Yoongi kembali dibuat berdecak setelah ia menyelesaikan aktivitas membaca _note _yang Jimin tuliskan. Demi Tuhan, anak ini sebenarnya mau menulis _note _atau surat, _sih_?

Yoongi meremas kertas _note _yang berada di tangannya ketika ia mengingat kalimat terakhir yang Jimin tulis. Sunguh ia terlanjur benci pada Jimin saat ini. Beraninya mengatakan hal omong kosong macam itu padanya setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Begitu kertas di genggamannya teremat kasar hingga berbentuk seperti bola yang begitu tak beraturan, Yoongi mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar sekuat tenaga kertas tersebut. Ke sudut manapun ia tak peduli. Asal ia tak lagi dapat membaca kalimat akhir paragraf yang begitu menjijikan pada _note _tersebut.

Yoongi menggeram kecil begitu ia melihat kertas yang dilemparnya mendarat ke atas lantai dingin di sudut kamar. "Sialan kau Park Jimin!" umpatnya. "Beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Kemudian Yoongi beranjak dari posisi terduduknya. Menahan sekuat tenaga segala denyutan yang terasa memenuhi kepalanya. Ia butuh berendam sekarang. Sialan sekali si Park Jimin itu masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk memusnahkan semua kunci cadangan kamarnya saat kondisinya sudah lebih baik nanti.

Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah berendam untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang memanas. Dan melupakan semua ucapan Jimin yang berupa omong kosong belaka baginya.

Tentunya juga melupakan segala kejadian semalam yang merupakan alasan utama kondisinya menjadi buruk seperti ini.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Seokjin mengerjabkan matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut samar. Tangannya yang terangkat berusaha menghalau cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Sudah pagi ternyata. Dan ia tidak ingat sudah membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

Suara-suara ribut di lantai bawah menjadi alasan utama baginya untuk terbangun. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

Segera saja Seokjin bangkit dari rebahannya. Mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak dan mengenakannya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Bau-bau aneh langsung menyapa penciumannya begitu pintu kamar telah berhasil terbuka. Disusul suara pecahan yang berasal dari arah dapur. Membuat Seokjin makin mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Dan ketika ia sudah sampai, Seokjin hanya mampu tertegun. Menyaksikan dapur cantiknya telah berubah seperti arena perang.

Oh, ya. Seokjin melupakan fakta bahwa Taehyung menginap semalam.

Kini terlihat olehnya Taehyung yang tengah duduk berlutut memunguti pecahan piring yang mengotori lantai. Sebelum harus kembali berdiri untuk mengecek sesuatu yang tengah digorengnya. Yang dapat Seokjin lihat telah hangus di atas penggorengan.

Taehyung berlutut kembali dan membereskan pecahan piring yang masih tersisa di lantai. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan kembali berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan tanpa menyadari keberadaan Seokjin.

Seokjin yang diabaikan hanya memperhatikan nanar keadaan dapurnya. Melihat bagaimana berbagai noda telah mengotori konter dapur dan alat masak yang berceceran tak menentu. Hingga cangkang telur yang berserakan di lantai. Begitu juga dengan putih telurnya yang berada di sana-sini.

Perhatiannyapun teralihkan begitu ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang mengerang kecil. Seokjin segera saja berjalan mendekat dan mematikan kompor sebelum berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Ah, _hyung_?" pekik Taehyung kaget begitu melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Seokjin mengangkat tangan Taehyung. Menelitinya dan mendapati darah yang mengalir dari salah satu jarinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Seokjinpun menarik Taehyung mendekati wastafel. Menyalakan keran air dan membasuh luka pada jari Taehyung di bawah air mengalir yang dingin. Membuat Taehyung meringis perih ketika tak sengaja Seokjin menekan lukanya.

"Duduklah dulu, akan ku ambilkan plester."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh. Duduk diam di atas kursi meja makan begitu Seokjin telah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya untuk mengambil plester. Yang tak sampai hingga hitungan menit sudah kembali muncul memenuhi pandangannya.

Seokjin berlutut kemudian. Meraih jemari Taehyung dan membalutkan plester ke jarinya yang teriris dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Lalu mendongak begitu plester yang dibalutkannya telah terpasang sempurna menutupi luka di jari Taehyung. Yang langsung membuatnya bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membuat dapurku hancur, _hm_?" Seokjin bertanya. Dengan sebelah tangan terangkat untuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, yang kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah kekehan ringan. "M-maaf. Aku hanya ingin mencoba." Kata Taehyung. Yang diakhiri juga dengan senyum kecilnya.

Seokjin mengangkat alis. "Mencoba menghancurkan dapur maksudmu?"

"Tidak tidak!" Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya ingin sekali saja dapat berguna untukmu, _hyung_."

Lirihan Taehyung tersebut membuat Seokjin terheran. Berguna untuknya? Kehadiran Taehyung di sisinya saja sudah merupakan hal yang paling Seokjin syukuri, lalu Taehyung masih mau melakukan apa lagi untuknya?

Seokjin mengecup sudut bibir Taehyung yang kini melengkung ke bawah. Memberi usapan kecil pada pipi halus kekasihnya yang tampak begitu menggemaskan hingga Seokjin ingin menggigitnya.

"Kau itu, lucu sekali ya, Tae."

Taehyung semakin merengut dibuatnya. "Lucu apanya?" dengusnya pelan.

Seokjin terkekeh. "Memasak itu cukup menjadi tugasku. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak kau sukai hingga melukai dirimu sendiri. Jangan ulangi lagi, janji?"

Seokjin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan wajah Taehyung. Menghasilkan sebuah tawa ringan yang akhirnya kembali muncul menggantikan raut sedih milik yang lebih muda.

"Kau seperti anak-anak _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Sudah lakukan saja. Dulu kau juga yang paling suka melakukan hal ini, sekarang malah menganggapnya kekanakan." Seokjin ikut tertawa, yang kembali membuat Taehyung melengkungkan senyumnya ke bawah tanda tak suka dengan ejekan Seokjin. Namun tetap menerima kelingking Seokjin untuk ditautkan dengan miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang mandilah. Setelah kau selesai nanti, sarapan sudah akan siap untuk tuan putri."

Taehyung memukul bahu Seokjin pelan. Ketika tawa Seokjin kembali memenuhi ruangan setelah kembali berhasil menggodanya.

"Dasar _hyung _jelek, aku bukan tuan putri!" protes Taehyung, yang harus terhenti karena sebuah ciuman harus ia terima dari kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi mencoba kembali berpikir, seraya mendudukan tubuhnya bersila di atas karpet. Pandangannya terlempar ke luar jendela yang terbuka, dengan tirai biru yang melambai tenang diterpa angin. Membawa masuk sisa-sisa aroma _petrichor _yang ditinggalkan oleh hujan yang belum lama reda.

Selang beberapa saat –yang Yoongi lewatkan dengan melamun, sebuah suara ketukan beruntun pada pintu utama membangunkannya. Yoongi melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung, masih pukul setengah satu siang, tidak mungkin Jimin yang mengetuk pintu. Yoongi segera bangkit dan berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju pintu yang masih menyuarakan suara ketukan dari balik sana. Sepertinya tamu yang datang lebih menyukai mengetuk pintu dibandingkan menekan bel.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita di hadapan Yoongi. Wanita tersebut tersenyum memperhatikan Yoongi di ambang pintu. Sedangkan Yoongi meneliti sosok di hadapannya, seorang wanita separuh baya dengan sebagian besar rambut yang telah berubah menjadi putih digelung ke atas.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?"

"_Uh_?"

Wanita tersebut tampak berpikir sebentar. "Yoongi, _kan_?" Dan berbalik bertanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan ragu menjawab pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut membawa sebuah keranjang di tagan kanannya.

"Ah, pasti Jimin belum memberi tahu ya?"

Yoongi menerawang, mengingat-ingat apakah Jimin pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang wanita yang sedang berkunjung tersebut. Kemudian menggeleng pelan saat tak diingatnya Jimin pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya kini.

Wanita di hadapan Yoongi masih saja tersenyum. "Jimin biasa memanggil saya Bibi Song. Sebenarnya saya yang mengurusi semua masalah rumah tangga di rumah ini, namun saat ini saya tengah cuti. Dan pagi tadi Jimin menghubungi saya untuk datang ke rumah guna menjaga seseorang yang bernama Min Yoongi."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut samar, sembari tangannya menarik kenop pintu ke dalam untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk masuk.

"Umm,"

"Kau dapat memanggil saya Bibi Song juga jika ingin."

Yoongi mengangguk. Tangannya masih menempel pada kenop pintu yang kini telah tertutup.

"Kenapa bangun dari tempat tidur? Jimin bilang kau sakit." Bibi Songmendekat pada Yoongi dan menempatkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Yoongi. "Kau masih demam."

Yoongi meringis kecil mendengarnya. "Sudah jauh lebih baik, bibi."

Bibi Songkemudian menggandeng lengan Yoongi dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi sama sekali belum memberi tahu dimana letak kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah. Bibi akan buatkan bubur untuk makan siang setelah itu kau harus minum obat." Ujar Bibi Songsetelah berhasil mendudukkan Yoongi di atas kasurnya.

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin sekali menolak, namun Bibi Song dengan cepat memberi gestur tak–ada–penolakan. Alhasil Yoongi hanya mampu menurutinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya setelah pintu ditutup oleh Bibi Song.

.

Menghabiskan sekitar empat puluh lima menit, Bibi Song kembali masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Lengkap dengan baki berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas air putih, serta beberapa butir obat di dalam silinder kecil.

Yoongi menurunkan buku panduan berkebun yang tengah dibacanya. Entah buku milik siapa. Yoongi hanya tak sengaja menemukannya di antara buku-buku dalam rak dan iseng membacanya untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

Bibi Song bergegas meletakkan bakinya di atas meja nakas dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Menghadap Yoongi yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tubuh berbalut selimut.

Wanita itu lalu mengangkat mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis dan mulai menyendokkan sesuap bubur untuk Yoongi.

"Bi–bibi, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri." Yoongi menolak dengan halus. Mendorong pelan tangan Bibi Song yang memegang sendok di hadapan bibirnya, dan berniat meraih mangkuk bubur yang dipegang Bibi Song.

Bibi Song menghindar dan tetap bersikukuh untuk menyuapi Yoongi. Ia meletakkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk dan menyandarkan Yoongi kembali yang telah duduk tegak. "Tidak. Biar bibi yang menyuapimu, Yoongi. Kau masih sakit, pasti kepalamu pusing kan? Duduklah dengan tenang, dan biarkan bibi menyuapimu ya?" Dan akhirnya Yoongi hanya dapat menurut dan menerima suapan bubur dari Bibi Song.

Keduanya hanya berdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok yang sesekali beradu dengan mangkuk. Hingga ketika Bibi Song yang tengah mengusap noda di sudut bibir Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah, baru saat itu keheningan mereka terpecah.

"Jadi, nak Yoongi itu kekasih Jimin ya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Bibi Song membuat Yoongi refleks tersedak saking terkejutnya. Begitu pula dengan Bibi Song yang ikut terkejutpun segera meraih segelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Bibi Song berucap seraya menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum canggung sambil berucap terimakasih pada Bibi Song yang tengah meletakkan kembali gelas minumnya.

"Ada apa? Apa bibi membuatmu terkejut? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Bibi Song dengan nada khawatir dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Bingung juga harus menjawab apa. "Ti-tidak bibi. Maaf sudah membuat bibi kaget."

Bibi Song ikut tersenyum. Tangan setengah keriputnya membelai helaian surai milik Yoongi yang terjatuh menutupi dahinya yang berkeringat. "Lalu? Benar kau kekasihnya Jimin?"

"T–tidak. Tentu saja tidak, bibi. Aku dan Jimin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Bibi Song menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terheran. "Benarkah?" yang segera diangguki Yoongi sebagai respon. "Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin Jimin sampai sebegitu khawatirnya pada orang yang tidak dianggapnya penting."

Yoongi tertegun. "A–apa?"

Bibi Song masih tersenyum, meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong ke atas meja dan memberikan Yoongi sebutir obat beserta segelas air.

Setelah satu pil obat berhasil tertelan oleh Yoongi dan menyerahkan gelasnya kembali pada Bibi Song, kedua tangan Yoongi digenggam lembut oleh wanita itu. Bibi Song dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi yang masih sedikit panas dan mengusap punggung tangannya lembut.

"Kau tahu Yoongi? Pagi tadi Jimin menelepon bibi tiba-tiba dengan sangat panik. Jimin meminta bibi untuk merawat seseorang bernama Yoongi yang berada di rumahnya. Tentu Bibi kaget, karena tidak biasanya Jimin bertingkah seperti itu. Bahkan Jimin memasak untukmu juga kan?"

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan. Mengangguk ragu saat Bibi Song melontarkan pertanyaan untuk mendapat kepastian dari dirinya.

Bibi Song kembali membuka mulutnya, "Bukankah itu bukan Jimin sekali? Iya kan? Sejak pagi Bibi jadi sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang bernama Yoongi? Seperti apa dia? Karena bahkan Jimin tidak pernah sepanik itu sewaktu Jungkook sakit."

Tiba-tiba Bibi Song terdiam. "Astaga! Bibi lupa tentang Jungkook."

Sedang Yoongi hanya mengamati Bibi Song yang kini memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Apakah Jimin sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Jungkook? Kau tahu Yoongi? Kenapa Jimin tidak bercerita pada bibi ya?"

Yoongi mengangkat alis. Mengendikkan bahu lalu tersenyum. Karena demi apapun ia sangat benci untuk membahas segala hal mengenai Jimin serta Jungkook saat ini. Benci yang teramat sangat hingga mampu membuat Yoongi merobohkan rumah. Cukup hiperbola memang. Tapi Yoongi serius. Kalau bisa.

Tetapi mengingat kejadian semalam, Yoongi rasa ia harus menceritakannya pada Bibi Song agar Bibi Song tidak terus mengira dirinya pacar Jimin atau apalah. Karena, di antara dirinya dengan Jimin memang tidak ada suatu hubungan yang istimewa.

Hubungan keduanya berada di titik terumit. Dimana pernyataan cinta kerap kali diterimanya dari Jimin. Namun tidak pernah ada saat dimana mereka saling mengikat diri satu sama lain. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu, entah mengapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa seakan remuk.

"Jimin masih bersama Jungkook, bibi. Saya dan Jimin benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang bibi pikirkan." Yoongi tersenyum, dengan bibirnya yang setengah pucat. Mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya walau hatinya hancur.

Bibi Song hanya mengkerutkan dahi. Terlihat tak percaya. "Bibi sudah mengenal Jimin sangat lama, Yoongi. Bibi tahu semua yang Jimin rasakan tanpa Jimin bicara sekalipun." Jeda untuk sesaat. Genggaman tangan bibi Song pada milik Yoongi mengerat, "Dan tanpa Jimin beri tahupun bibi tahu, bahwa Jimin mencintaimu."

Kelopak mata Yoongi mengedip beberapa kali. Bibi Song malah tertawa kecil menyaksikannya. Seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yoongi yang kini berbaring, kemudian menyuruh Yoongi untuk istirahat.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Yoongi." Pesan Bibi Song sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai memejamkan mata. Walau kepalanya dilingkupi berbagai pikiran. Bertumpukan dengan segala rasa pening yang tak dapat ditolerir.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Langkah kaki membawa Jimin meninggalkan bilik toilet. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan syuting untuk jadwal terakhirnya malam ini dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Walau rutinitas seperti ini sudah biasa dijalaninya. Apalagi mengingat masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, menciptakan beban yang lebih berat bertengger di punggung.

Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas seiring dengan kakinya yang terus melangkah menuju ruang tunggunya. Sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Setidaknya belum terlalu larut seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Ia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi dan ingin cepat-cepat memeriksa keadaan lelaki pucat yang terus memenuhi kepalanya itu.

Jalannya hanya tersisa sedikit lagi untuk dapat mencapai ruang tunggu, namun ia harus terhenti karena sekumpulan wartawan yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat segala pertanyaan yang keluar beruntun dari mulut orang-orang berkamera di depan sana hingga menyebabkan sedikit kehebohan.

Beruntung tidak sampai lima menit Jimin menunggu, akhirnya para wartawan mulai membubarkan diri setelah seseorang yang mereka buru beritanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa wartawan yang berpapasan dengannya melempar senyum dan sebuah basa basi untuk menanyakan kabar Jimin yang juga dibalas olehnya dengan ramah, tak lupa ditambah sebuah bungkukan rendah. _Well_, Jimin tak punya gosip panas untuk diburu para wartawan. Namanya selalu bersih dari gosip ataupun skandal. Padahal, wartawan-wartawan itu hanya belum tahu saja.

Selesai dengan acara menyapa para wartawan disana. Langsung saja Jimin membuka pintu ruangan dengan bertulis namanya, mendapati seseorang yang baru duduk tenang di hadapan cermin rias.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum disaat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang memanggil namanya. Ia mendekat, memberikan sebuah _high five _sebagai salam pertemuan. "Ternyata kau yang satu ruang tunggu denganku. Ku kira siapa, Taehyung."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan masih memusatkan perhatian pada Jimin. "_Yeah_, aku ada rekaman acara untuk tayang minggu depan. Mau pulang?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Aku masih harus menunggu Namjoon hyung mengurus sesuatu." Jimin menyahut. "Omong-omong wartawan tadi heboh sekali. Ada gosip terbaru apa tentangmu?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Taehyung. Yang malah direspon dengan sebuah kerutan tak percaya pada wajah teman sesama artisnya itu.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak membaca majalah? Situs _online_? Menonton tv?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan beruntun, seraya menegakkan badannya. Membuat Jimin berkerut bingung. "Ada yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini sampai tak sempat meliha media."

"Seokjin hyung tidak memberi tahumu?"

Jimin kembali menggeleng. Ada apa hingga sekarang kakaknya disangkut pautkan?

Taehyung lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Menatap Jimin dengan wajah yang berubah memerah tipis. "Aku dan Seokjin hyung sudah resmi!" Taehyung berbisik singkat, yang walaupun begitu dapat Jimin dengar nada semangat dan bahagia pada kalimatnya.

Jimin terkejut untuk beberapa saat. "Kalian pacaran?" Tanyanya tergagap. Dan dibalas anggukan senang oleh Taehyung.

Jadi, kakaknya sudah resmi berpacaran dengan temannya ini? Tapi, Yoongi?

Sadar atau tidak, Jimin mengembangkan senyum bahagianya. _Yeah_, temannya baru saja bercerita bahwa ia akhirnya resmi dengan orang yang dicintainya setelah sekian lama. Lalu, wajarkan Jimin ikut bahagia? Walau terselip maksud lain, _sih_.

Tepat saat jimin ingin berkata sesuatu, sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Dan Jimin mendapati Namjoon yang telah kembali ketika menolehkan kepala.

"Jimin, ayo pulang sekarang. Sudah ku periksa jadwalmu, ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini." Ucap Namjoon. Kemudian menyapa dengan ramah Taehyung yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, mengambil tas punggungnya dan kembali menghadap Taehyung yang masih tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tae. Nanti aku akan minta traktir Seokjin hyung." Ucapnya senang. Seakan ikut berbahagia akan resminya hubungan Taehyung dengan kakaknya. Padahal Jimin bahagia karena saingannya merebut hati Yoongi telah dipastikan gugur.

Taehyung kembali tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari teman sekaligus _ekhem _–calon–adik–iparnya–_ekhem_. "Aku juga ingin minta traktir Seokjin hyung kalau begitu." Dan masih tertawa. "Hati-hati di jalan Jimin!"

Jimin mengangguk, melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan diikuti Namjoon di belakangnya. Namjoon segera menyamai langkah Jimin begitu ia telah menutup pintu ruangan. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil dengan mata sesekali melirik Jimin di sampingnya.

"Belum terlalu larut dan besok kau hanya ada jadwal interview. Mau bermain?"

Ajakan Namjoon menjadi pemecah hening sejak mereka meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Jimin menatap sekilas Namjoon lalu berpikir sejenak. "Bermain?" Tanya Jimin. Tentu Jimin mengerti arti kata yang Namjoon ucapkan padanya.

"Hn. Sudahlah hanya bersenang-senang sebentar kemudian kau boleh pulang untuk menemui Yoongi kesayanganmu."

.

.

Lampu berkerlip. Suasana temaram. Kerumunan manusia di lantai dansa bergerak liar mengikuti musik hasil tangan lihai seorang _disk jockey _yang megalun kencang. Asap rokok mengudara ke segala penjuru. Wanita berpakaian minim bersebaran. Dengan sudut-sudut ruangan yang tak jarang dihinggapi dua sejoli yang saling memagut panas.

Jimin tak terlalu akrab dengan tempat seperti ini. Ia adalah seseorang yang lebih mengutamakan beristirahat di waktu senggang daripada bermain di _pub_. Walau Namjoon memang beberapa kali mengajaknya untuk sekedar minum melepas penat. Hanya minum. Sedikit menari di waktu tertentu ketika terlampau bosan. Maka sedikitpun jangan ragukan keperjakaan Jimin.

Dua gelas dengan cairan keemasan berkilau ditimpa cahaya. Satu senyum samar Jimin berikan pada sang bartender begitu pesanan mereka berdua telah tersaji di atas meja, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecek ponsel.

"Cemas sekali."

Jimin menoleh. Alisnya menukik singkat melihat Namjoon yang tengah menyesap minumannya.

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaan Yoongi hyung saja. Bibi Song bilang keadaannya membaik dan Yoongi hyung sudah tertidur sejak tiga jam yang lalu." Jelas Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" Namjoon kali ini bertanya. Matanya memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah meminum birnya dalam sekali teguk. Yang kemudian membuat Jimin harus berjengit kecil kala cairan keemasan tersebut mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering.

Jimin mengurut pelipis, "Tidak tahu. Yoongi hyung marah sekali karena kejadian semalam. Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak energi untuk meyakinkannya kini." Ucap Jimin sumbang, sebelum memesan segelas minuman lagi. "Tapi yang terpenting, Seokjin _hyung_ ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Taehyung. Kau harus tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku _hyung_."

"Tak usah kau bilang juga aku sudah dapat melihatnya dari ekspresi idiotmu itu." Namjoon menggeleng dengan senyum samarnya, sedikit mengejek. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tanyanya.

"Sudah bukan urusanku."

"_Tck_. Anak ini."

Jimin mengendikkan bahu. Meneguk gelas keduanya malam ini dengan cepat. Seolah setiap tegukan cairan keemasan itu dapat menghapuskan setiap beban pikirannya. "Lagipula, hidup Jungkook akan bahagia jika bersedia menikah dengan Jung Hoseok itu."

Mendengar penuturan Jimin, Namjoon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sekali lagi. "Jim, ada sesuatu yang harus kau pahami. Ini semua bukan tentang siapa bahagia dengan siapa. Melainkan bagaimana kau menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang terluka." Menepuk sekilas punggung Jimin sebelum meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke toilet. Menyisakan Jimin yang tertegun beberapa detik dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Sekembalinya Namjoon setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit lebih berada di toilet, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menjatuhkan rahang. Matanya tertuju pada pemadangan dimana Jimin yang menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja bar dengan tangan terangkat menggenggam gelas kosong.

Namjoon bergegas menahan Jimin yang berniat ingin menambah minumannya. Dengan kasar Namjoon merebut gelas kosong di tangan Jimin dan menjauhkannya, membuat Jimin yang sudah di ambang kesadaran menggerutu pada managernya tersebut.

"Berapa gelas yang sudah ia habiskan?" Namjoon bertanya pada bartender yang sedang meracik minuman. Setelah menuangkan cairan berwarna biru ke gelas tinggi, sang bartender merespon. "Kau bisa lihat ada berapa botol di hadapannya."

Namjoon melirik meja di hadapannya. Berdecak tak percaya saat dilihatnya hampir tiga botol bir kosong tergeletak. Juga masih ada satu botol yang masih tersisa seperempat. "Menyusahkan saja." Namjoon berdesis. Membimbing Jimin untuk berdiri meninggalkan _pub_, diiringi dengan tawa kecil si bartender melihat Namjoon yang kerepotan membawa Jimin.

Dengan langkah berat, ditambah Jimin yang tak berhenti berceloteh tak jelas, akhirnya Namjoon berhasil membawa tubuh Jimin memasuki mobil. Dan dengan tak kenal kasihan melempar tubuh Jimin ke jok belakang.

Namjoon menghembus nafas lega begitu beban yang diangkutnya hilang sudah. Ia membanting pintu mobil, dan segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Namun mendengar suara Jimin yang lagi-lagi ribut menyebut nama Yoongi hingga hal tak masuk akal –Jimin bilang ada beruang madu yang tengah menari balet di hadapannya, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau kembali memusatkan atensi pada pemuda Park di bangku belakang.

Dan dengan secepat kilat Namjoon membuka pintu dan mendorong Jimin keluar begitu pemuda tersebut telah terbatuk dan tampak mual. Menandakan ia akan segera memuntahkan segala isi perutnya.

Namjoon menggerutu dibuatnya. Sambil mengurut tengkuk Jimin yang berkeringat. "Aku bersumpah tak aka mengajakmu minum lagi, Jim." Dengusnya kesal.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Suara gemerisik dari luar membuat Yoongi mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dan bangkit terduduk. Melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger di atas meja.

Pukul 00.12 dini hari.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Yoongi memberanikan diri beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mengingat hanya seorang diri di rumah membuatnya harus berantisipasi, mana tahu ada pencuri yang tertarik untuk masuk ke rumah besar Jimin ini.

Bibi Song pasti juga sudah pulang sejak ia tertidur. Bicara tentang Jimin, entahlah, Jimin bilang akan pulang larut, toh Yoongi mana peduli. Dan Yoongi sadar betul pikirannya yang mengatakan tak peduli pada Jimin hanyalah dusta.

_Eh_.

Dengan lagkah pasti Yoongi mulai mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya. Terus berjalan menuju ruang depan dengan sikap waspada untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan langkahnya berhenti dengan nafas lega yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu mendapati Namjoon yang sedang menutup pintu depan.

Yoongi mendekat dengan kerut bingung di wajahnya, melihat Jimin yang dipapah oleh Namjoon dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri membuat Yoongi diam-diam cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin?"

Namjoon tercekat begitu Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dada meredakan rasa kagetnya akibat kedatangan tiba-tiba Yoongi.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku. Apa aku membangunkanmu? Ku dengar kau sakit, lebih baik kembalilah tidur. Jimin biar aku saja yang menangani."

Perintah Namjoon hanya dihadiahi gelengan kepala dari Yoongi. Tangan kurus lelaki pucat itu mulai meraih lengan Jimin yang lain, membantu Namjoon membawa Jimin menuju kamarnya.

"Uhm, bau alkohol." Yoongi berdesis. Menoleh ke samping menghalau bau alkohol memasuki hidungnya begitu kepala Jimin terjatuh di bahunya. "Jimin mabuk?"

Namjoon hanya dapat mengagguk. Membuka pintu kamar milik Jimin dan segera membawa tubuh Jimin untuk berbaring di atas kasur. "Ku pikir Jimin terlalu memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku membawanya ke _pub _untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. Tapi ternyata dia jadi tak terkontrol begini."

Ucapan Namjoon hanya didengar bagai angin lalu oleh Yoongi, karena perhatian penuhnya hanya ia berikan pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangan Yoongi terulur kemudian begitu melihat Jimin membuka bibir, mengoceh tak jelas walau ia yakin mendengar namanya disebut. Membelai pipi Jimin dan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Ketika berbalik menoleh pada Namjoon, lelaki tersebut terlihat tengah memainkan ponselnya. "Namjoon-_ssi_, menginap disini saja. Sudah larut sekali, bahaya pergi malam-malam begini." Ucapnya.

Yang diajak bicarapun mendongak, sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah. Tenang saja, Seoul itu tidak pernah tidur, jam _segini _pun jalanan masih ramai. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri." Tersenyum dan mengakhiri kalimatnya. Setelah itu Namjoon melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar Jimin.

Yoongi mengikuti Namjoon begitu dipastikannya Jimin telah tenang dalam tidurnya. Setelah memakai kembali mantel hitamnya, Namjoon segera pamit pulang pada Yoongi yang mengantarnya hingga ke beranda rumah.

Menunggu hingga mobil Namjoon telah keluar dari halaman, Yoongi menutup pintu dan bergegas kembali mendatangi kamar Jimin. Dimatikannya lampu kamar menyisakan satu-satunya penerangan dari lampu meja. Dalam keadaan remang, Yoongi mendekati tubuh Jimin yang terkulai dipenuhi aroma alkohol. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka mantel yang masih melekat pada tubuh Jimin dan meletakkannya di atas kursi.

Tak lupa pula Yoongi melepaskan sepatu dan melonggarkan ikat pinggang, sebelum merangkak ke atas dan melepaskan tiga kancing teratas kemeja milik Jimin ketika disadarinya tubuh Jimin yang berkeringat.

Jemari Yoongi terhenti dan tertinggal di atas dada Jimin. Kedua matanya menatapi wajah tertidur yang lebih muda. Ia tersenyum tipis. Menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona tanpa sebab.

_Ya Tuhan._ Yoongi merengek dalam hati. Merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tak terkontrol. Padahal ia ingat bahwa ia masih memendam amarah pada pemuda Park menyebalkan di bawahnya ini.

Merasa pergerakan kecil muncul dari Jimin membuat Yoongi mendongak. Refleks, lengannya membelai wajah Jimin ketika dilihatnya kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka sempit. Yoongi bergumam pelan, menenangkan Jimin dan menyuruhnya tertidur kembali, menganggap Jimin tengah mengigau saat ini.

Namun sedetik kemudian lengan lemas Jimin ikut terangkat, meraih wajah Yoongi dan menangkupnya. Membuat Yoongi memejam, merasakan telapak hangat Jimin menyentuh kulitnya. Dan menunduk begitu ia merasa wajahnya seakan terbakar.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Kepala Yoongi terdongak. Memperhatikan bibir Jimin yang bergerak kecil memanggil namanya. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda di bawahnya memejam kembali. Sebelum akhirnya terbuka kecil untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku, _brengsek_, ya?"

Yang lebih muda berbisik. Membuat yang lebih tua mematung dengan hati mencelos. Hati-hati jemari Yoongi terangkat menyeka setetes air mata yang mengalir dari belahan kelopak mata yang kini enggan terbuka.

Yoongi menangkup sebagian wajah Jimin. Sebelah tangannya meraba untuk menemukan tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya. Wajah mereka sejajar. "Jimin. Jangan berpikir begitu."

Sekali lagi Jimin membuka mata. Membuat tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. "Tapi aku memang _brengsek_. Katakan, _hyung_, katakan kalau aku _brengsek_."

Mata Yoongi memejam. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tak kuasa berkata kala ia merasakan aliran air mata Jimin terus membasahi jemarinya.

Yoongi baru kembali menatap pada Jimin saat jemari Jimin membuatnya mendongak. Tatapannya lurus pada Jimin yang kini matanya telah terbuka seluruhnya. Namun Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidaklah terjaga.

"Jimin, kembalilah tidur." Bisiknya lembut. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan merematnya pelan. "Tidurlah. Istirahatlah."

Bisikan Yoongi terhenti. Melihat Jimin yang bangkit dan menatapnya lekat. "Jim? Jimin?" Yoongi memanggil, namun tampak seperti Jimin bahkan tak mendengar.

Seketika hanya dalam kedipan mata, tubuh Yoongi terbanting ke atas ranjang. Yoongi membelalakkan mata ketakutan mendapati Jimin yang mengungkungnya. Mengatasinya dengan sunggingan senyum mengerikan mirip sebuah seringaian.

Satu jari Jimin mengelus pipi halus Yoongi. Mendekat membuat kedua wajah mereka bahkan hanya sejarak beberapa senti. Hingga kemudian Jimin berakhir di sisi kepala Yoongi. "Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin berbisik, mungkin dikatakan mendesah lebih tepat. "Kalau kau tak mau mengakui bahwa aku memang _brengsek_, maka aku akan membuktikan _kebrengsekanku_ sendiri."

Kepanikan menguasai diri Yoongi begitu ia merasa bibir Jimin menyentuh daun telinganya, terus turun ke leher dan berhenti disana. Yoongi menahan pekikan, mata terbuka lebar merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil disana.

"J-jiminh."

Kedua tangan Yoongi berusaha sekeras mungkin mendorong dada Jimin yang semakin gila mencium lehernya. Suara kecupan memenuhi telinganya, walau ia tahu hatinya berdesir, namun perasaan tidak benar mendominasi dirinya.

Yoongi memekik sekali, begitu Jimin menggigit kuat kulit lehernya, dan disusul sebuah hisapan yang tak kalah kuat. Sebelah tangan Yoongi terangakat menutupi bibirnya, menahan segala suara aneh yang ia paksa telan kembali ke dalam tenggorokan. Membuatnya seketika pening dengan pikiran kosong.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, tangannya mendorong kuat, meronta. Berusaha terlepas dari jeratan Jimin yang mulai membuka kancing piyamanya tak terkontrol. Yoongi menangis begitu bibir Jimin kembali mendarat di atas dadanya. Ini tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya Jimin melakukan hal ini padanya. Perubahan diri Jimin yang seakan berkepribadian ganda benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Di hadapannya, bukanlah Jimin yang selama ini ia kenal.

Dengan sisa tenaga Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin sekali lagi. Meremat kemeja kusut yang membalut tubuh Jimin."Jiminh, l-lepashn-lepaskan!" Dan didorongan entah keberapa kali, Jimin terhuyung ke belakang. Jatuh dan terkulai kembali di atas ranjang.

Yoongi bangkit terduduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya masih berair saat dilihatnya mata Jimin terpejam, menandakan ia kembali tertidur. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengancingkan piyamanya walau ada beberapa yang terlepas dan secepat mungkin turun dari ranjang dengan penuh rasa takut.

Yoongi menghapus air matanya, berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memutar kunci pintu beberapa kali dan berjalan mundur.

Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah pergi ke kamar mandi. Maka tak menghabiskan banyak waktu, Yoongi segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membantingnya.

Cermin wastafel menjadi tujuan utamanya. Yoongi mematung disana. Menatap keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Rambut berantakan. Wajah pucat dengan aliran air mata yang mengering di pipi. Piyama kusut yang telah kehilangan beberapa kancing dan tak dikancingkan dengan benar.

Dari piyamanya yang melorot, Yoongi dapat melihat ke arah lehernya secara jelas. Kulit pucatnya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan yang tak beraturan. Ia menyentuh salah satunya. Membuat satu tetes air matanya kembali jatuh. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot terduduk di atas ubin kamar mandi yang dingin.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yoongi keluar dari sana. Membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian apa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya. Dengan pikiran kosong ia melucuti piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah _sweater _serta mantel, tak lupa juga dengan tas selempang yang mengintip dari balik mantel.

Dengan satu isakan keras, Yoongi merapikan syal yang baru saja ia lilitkan di lehernya. Menyembunyikan warna kemerahan yang ia dapati berjejak di lehernya saat ia berkaca. Kakinya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. Mengendap memastikan bahwa Jimin tak terbangun dan segera menuju pintu utama.

Dengan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir, Yoongi keluar dari kediaman milik Jimin, meninggalkan rumah yang telah ditinggalinya selama hampir dua bulan. Dimana selama itu telah dilewatinya dengan penuh kekuatan mengahadapi bagaimana sikap Jimin. Hingga bagaimana ia harus menyikapi perasaannya sendiri. Tanpa sekalipun menengok kembali Yoongi membuka pagar dan melangkah keluar.

Kini ia sadar sudah seharusnya ia yang pergi. Jimin menyakitinya. Menyakiti hati dan psikisnya. Mengharuskannya untuk ingat mereka bersama hanya untuk sebuah kontrak.

Jika mereka berawal dengan sebuah kontrak sebagai pembantu dan majikan. Maka mereka jugalah harus berakhir dengan status yang sama. Tidak ada akhir yang mengubah mereka untuk saling memiliki. Harusnya Yoongi memang tak berharap. Walau sedikit.

Dan kini Yoongi memilih pergi. Karena sudah seharusnya ia pergi. Dari dulu.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Terlepas dari rasa traumanya akibat ulah Jimin, membawa Yoongi kembali pada kampung halamannya. Saat fajar kurang beberapa menit lagi untuk datang, Yoongi mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah. Dan wajah kaget milik neneknya menjadi penyambut kedatangannya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun semenjak ia sampai di rumah neneknya, Yoongipun akhirnya pamit untuk pergi mandi. Meninggalkan neneknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sejuta tanya.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam di dalam sana. Pantulan dirinya pada cermin kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan hal yang seorang Park Jimin perbuat padanya. Membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak. Dan ketika ia berdiam di bawah guyuran air, ia menggosok sekuat mungkin kulitnya, berusaha menghilangkankan segala jejak yang Jimin tinggalkan di tubuhnya. Walau hal itu malah membuat kulitnya terluka.

Yoongi keluar dengan keadaan yang tidak lebih baik. Ia langsung mendudukan diri di atas lantai. Meja di hadapannya telah tersaji segelas susu vanila hangat beserta beberapa potong roti. Yoongi melamun. Enggan menyentuh susu hangat yang telah neneknya buat.

Matahari baru saja menampakkan diri dari peraduannya. Masih terbilang cukup pagi, namun di desa seperti ini segala aktivitas penduduk telah dimulai. Suara ayam berkokok yang tak pernah lagi dapat Yoongi dengar di Seoul membuatnya terpejam, dan membuka mata kembali setelah lengkingan panjang tersebut terhenti. Suara tetangga yang bercengkerama juga terdengar. Jendela rumah yang terbuka membuat udara segar masuk dengan leluasa.

Yoongi memeluk lututnya. Ia sadar untuk kesekian kali. Tempatnya memang disini. Bukan di Seoul. Apalagi di samping Jimin.

Matanya terpejam erat sekali lagi setelah nama Jimin kembali diingatnya. Menunduk dalam dan bersembunyi di antara lututnya. Bahkan mengingat nama Jimin saja bisa sesakit ini rasanya.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir Yoongi dan mengangkat kepala. Berniat meraih gelas susunya sebelum dingin. Namun kembali ia urungkan saat tak sengaja ia melirik pada sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Yoongi mengambilnya, mengecek tanggal terbitnya dan baru menyadari bahwa majalah tersebut masih terbungkus plastik. Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Bahkan dirinya kini jadi kelewat bodoh. Namun hal yang lebih mengganjal benaknya adalah sejak kapan neneknya berlangganan majalah sampai pagi-pagi begini sudah diantar. Ah masa bodohlah.

Dengan asal-asalan ia membuka bungkus majalah dan membuka majalah tersebut yang terlipat menjadi dua. Begitu ia membaca _headline_ hari ini, syok menghampiri Yoongi. Matanya yang lelah terbuka lebar. Tangannya mengerat menggenggam tiap sisi kertas tebal itu.

Yoongi mengerjab beberapa kali. Meyakinkan bahwa ia kelelahan dan apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi. Fatamorgana. Mungkin ia memang kekurangan tidur.

Karena bagaimana bisa, foto yang diambilnya, foto Jimin dan Jungkook yang tengah berciuman, dapat terpampang menghiasi cover majalah di tangannya?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

ASTAGA! HALO!  
Did anyone miss me? Or this fanfic? Aku ga nyangka udah nganggurin ini setahun. Lama banget ya, padahal engga/plaked/  
Masih ada yang nunggu ini ga sih? Maafkan diriku. Karena real life tidak bisa ditinggal/nangis/  
So, silahkan tumpahkan kekesalan kalian di kolom review, pake capslock juga aku terima TT. I'am so sorry guys. Maaf juga buat yang udah ngejar-ngejar minta update lewat pm yang belum aku balas karena aku juga baru baca, aku ga buka ffn sejak terakhir update, ataupun yang lewat bbm.  
Fyi aja, sekarang aku udah ga pake bbm dan cuma aktif di line. Jadi buat yang masih mau kontak-kontakan bisa tanya id line lewat pm.

Semoga kalian masih mau review ya TT

Review please?

((Get well really soon Yoongi! Ya ampun ditinggal sehari aja gegagara kuota abis udah bikin deg-degan. Semoga telinganya cepat sembuh!))


End file.
